I want all of you
by Firebirdever
Summary: Rukia rêve de son frère mais elle ne peut pas lui dire. Byakuya rêve de sa sœur mais il ne dit rien. Que se passera-t-il lorsque le Soutaicho donne une mission où ils sont ensemble? Attention lemon, vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas!
1. Rêves récurrents

I want all of you

* * *

><p>Chap. 1 Rêves récurrents<p>

- Rukia-sama, il est l'heure de vous lever, le déjeuner sera servi bientôt.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, surprise par la voix de sa servante et se dressa assis, d'un seul coup. Avant même de se regarder dans le miroir, elle sut qu'elle avait les joues rougies autant pas la gêne que par l'envie. La vue de son visage trempé de sueur et de ses joues en feu la stupéfia tout de même quand elle croisa la glace réfléchissante.

Le rêve qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas un cauchemar où elle devait fuir des hollows inlassablement et où le monstre finissait toujours par la trouver. Non le rêve qu'elle venait de faire en était même un des plus plaisant.

Une bouffé de chaleur la posséda une nouvelle fois quand le souvenir de son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Le souvenir de l'homme qui explorait tout son corps langoureusement. Ses grandes mains pâles étaient si chaudes que sa peau semblait brûler sous leurs contacts. Mais il n'y avait aucune souffrance, que le désir d'encore plus de chaleur. Rukia était molle dans ses bras forts. Possédée par cet homme, son cœur battait à pleine vitesse, aucun de ses muscles ne voulait protester, au contraire, plus sa respiration s'accélérait, plus l'homme la trouvait réceptive.

-Rukia-sama…est-ce que tout va bien?

Rukia sursauta une seconde fois. Elle se rendit compte que sa servante était toujours de l'autre côté de la porte et attendait encore une réponse de sa maîtresse.

- Euh tout va bien Suzumi, je vais prendre une douche et je serai prête.

Rukia vit l'ombre de la femme disparaître. Quand elle fut certaine d'être seule, elle laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle se secoua la tête pour avoir les idées claires. Ces rêves n'en finissaient plus de la hanter. Ce n'était pas régulier mais cela faisait plusieurs mois que ces songes revenaient, laissant son corps raide au petit matin, raid et insatisfait.

Elle se disait, par contre, que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle rêvait qui la perturbait, non, l'extase qu'elle ressentait nuit après nuit était des plus…appréciable. Mais c'était qui la rejoignait dans ces fameux moments de désir lubrique.

Souvent, dans les rêves, les visages sont flous, vague ou encore inexistants. Mais Rukia savait exactement qui venait faire vibrer son corps jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme sous des assauts aussi bien puissants que langoureux. Il était grand, musclé, avait une peau pâle et douce, de longs cheveux noir ébène lisse, une voix grave qui la faisait trembler chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom, mais ce qui la laissait sans défense, c'était ses puissants yeux gris qui semblait l'ensorceler et lui faisait perdre toute contenance.

Elle ne se souvenait pas depuis quand Kuchiki Byakuya l'obsédait, surement depuis le tout premier jour. Elle ne savait trop comment ni pourquoi son frère venait la rejoindre chaque nuit dans ses rêves pour la faire monter au paradis.

Déjà, depuis le jour, à l'académie, elle avait été obnubilée par sa puissante présence. Et cet homme qui sortait de nulle part, qui marchait comme s'il dansait, venait lui proposer, aussi incongrue que cela puisse paraître, de faire partie de sa famille. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait trouvé qu'il était simplement l'homme le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Rukia en aurait bavé si elle avait pu. Et il la voulait pour sœur!

Cependant, à cette époque, il était si froid, distant…inaccessible. Il ne reconnaissait même pas sa présence, l'ignorant complètement. Rukia s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Elle avait peut-être gagné une famille mais elle avait perdu tous ses amis. Les cinquante première années en tant que Kuchiki avait été pénible.

Et cela avait duré un demi-siècle avant que Byakuya ait la force de lui expliquer. Oui, beaucoup de choses avaient changées entre son frère et elle. Ce fameux jour, sur la colline du Sokyoku quand il avait reçu la lame d'Ichimaru Gin à sa place, se sacrifiant pour elle. Cela avait été une révélation. Et, par la suite, il lui avait révélé tous les secrets sur sa sœur. Rukia s'était sentie aimée et choyée.

Elle avait finalement sentie l'amour d'une famille. Et quand Isane Kotetsu, le fukutaicho de la quatrième division, lui avait raconté ce que Byakuya avait fait et dit au Hueco Mundo, la sauvant encore, son cœur s'était ouvert comme une fleur.

Elle ne comptait plus les fois où il l'avait sauvé. Ce n'était pas négligeable, bien sur, mais ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était les regards qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'il croyait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Dans ces moments là, Rukia avait peine à réfléchir parce qu'il y avait tant de feu dans ses prunelles grises. Et il ne fallait surtout pas cligner des yeux car, la seconde suivante, il était disparu. Leurs conversations étaient encore maladroites et parfois embarrassantes mais elles devenaient toujours plus longues et constructives.

Rukia s'étira et pris une serviette. Dans l'état où elle était, une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien, froide de préférence, très froide. Elle réajusta son yukata trempé par la sueur et sortie de sa chambre.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle tomba nez à nez avec Byakuya qui se rendait à la salle commune pour déjeuner. Il était déjà habillé, portant le shihakusho, son haori, les kenseikan et la couteuse écharpe qui était l'héritage de la famille. Le tout était d'une blancheur immaculée. Rukia faillit faire une crise cardiaque et referma tout de suite sa porte en poussant un petit cri qui était loin d'être élégant.

- Rukia!

Cette dernière déglutit avec difficulté et sentit ses genoux faiblir en entendant cette même voix qui peuplait ses nuits. Elle entrouvrit sa porte doucement, ne laissait paraître qu'une moitié de visage.

- Hai Nii-sama?

- Ce n'était pas très poli.

- Go…Gomenasai Nii-sama, bégaya-t-elle en rougissant. Je…Je ne suis pas présentable, sumimasen, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

- Je vois, dit-il simplement. Dépêche-toi Rukia, tu vas être en retard.

- Hai Nii-sama.

Elle le vit continuer son chemin et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Rukia glissa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et, s'assurant que la voix était libre, se faufila hors de sa chambre et couru rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain. En refermant la porte, elle put relaxer.

Rukia ne voulait que personne ne la voie dans cet état. Elle fit couler l'eau et se mit sous le jet. L'eau chaude détendit immédiatement ses muscles. Elle prit le savon et se frictionna le corps partout. Mais ce dernier devint brulant alors qu'elle se souvint de son rêve qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens d'oublier avant qu'il ne lui fasse perdre l'esprit.

ooOOOooOOOoo

_Rukia revenait de la douche. Elle rentrait d'une mission de deux mois dans le monde des vivants. Kami qu'elle était heureuse d'être à la maison. Étant donné qu'elle était le contact principal entre Ichigo et la Soul Society, elle ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre et ne vit pas la grande figure qui venait en sens inverse. Toutefois, cette dernière était tout aussi ailleurs. En effet, Kuchiki Byakuya était contrarié par le temps que sa sœur adoptive passait en compagnie de cet écervelé de Kurosaki. Il s'était même dit qu'il pourrait peut-être décharger Renji, son fukutaicho, de certaines tâches pour qu'il puisse prendre la place de Rukia._

_Il ne pouvait s'avouer qu'il était jaloux du temps que ce gamin passait avec Rukia. D'autant plus qu'il n'aimait pas comment le jeune homme la regardait. _

_Tout les deux dans la lune qu'ils étaient, ils se bousculèrent. Le capitaine eut juste le temps d'apercevoir qui avait osé le bousculer avant qu'il ne tente de la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle ne se blesse. Mais sa manœuvre ne tourna pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait voulu et Rukia tomba sur lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre._

_Au final, tous les deux se retrouvèrent au sol, Rukia par-dessus lui. Tout de suite, Byakuya sentit sa respiration se couper en sentant le corps de la petite shinigami sur lui. Il serra les dents, elle ne portait qu'un très léger yukata qui lui arrivait à peine en haut des genoux, sa peau était encore humide et ses cheveux dégageait un délicieux arôme de jasmin. Elle devait à peine être sortie de la douche. Déjà, son imagination marchait à plein régime. Comment faire pour ne pas être envahi de désir par ces sensations qui prenaient d'assaut tous ses sens._

_Pendant que Byakuya luttait, Rukia se releva un peu. Elle ne savait pas trop sur quoi elle était tombée mais c'était dur. Elle ne serait pas surprise si elle avait encore foncé sur le poteau de la véranda._

_- Itai…Sumimasen, j'étais ailleurs et je ne regardais où je…_

_Sa phrase s'éteint dans sa gorge. Comme elle se relevait, une odeur l'avait enveloppée. Elle la reconnaitrait entre mille. C'était une aura de cerisier, celle de Kuchiki Byakuya. Elle fut sidérée de voir le visage de son frère à quelques centimètres du siens. Elle gela sur place, comme si Hitsugaya taicho était passé dans les parages._

_- Nii-sama, je suis désolé, je…_

_- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal Rukia?_

_La question de Byakuya la surprit puis soudain elle comprit pourquoi elle s'était sentie tirer vers l'avant au lieu de tomber vers l'arrière comme elle aurait dû. Les joues de Rukia s'empourprèrent violement._

_- Non, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, arigato Nii-sama._

_Puis Rukia remarqua que Byakuya semblait mal à l'aise. Mais bien sur, elle devait l'écraser sous son poids. Comme elle allait se retirer, Byakuya attrapa soudainement sa taille et la maintena en place. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il la voulait. Il sentait la chaleur de sa peau l'envelopper et cela avait peu à voir du fait qu'elle le chevauchait. Ok peut-être un peu. Il la regarda, sentant son membre se gonfler entre eux. Kami, le yukata moulait merveilleusement son corps. Il admira ses jambes en remontant à sa fine taille et à ses seins qu'il pouvait apercevoir par les bords légèrement ouvert du vêtement. _

_- Nii-sama…je dois…je._

_- Non, tu ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il simplement. _

_Puis il fit rouler ses hanches doucement. Il vit les lèvres de Rukia s'entrouvrirent en « o » et elle poussa un petit gémissement quand elle le sentie devenir plus gros encore. Un sourire sournois trouva son visage alors qu'il fit doucement glisser ses mains vers le bas de son ventre._

_Byakuya pouvait voir la résistance de Rukia faiblir et il garda son regard brulant sur elle en continuant de rouler ses hanches. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien entre eux, rien qu'un simple morceau de vêtement. En voyant les yeux de Rukia se fermer de plaisir, il sourit, satisfait, gardant une main dans le creux de sa taille et, d'un geste précis et expert, il ouvrit le yukata, dévoila un de ses seins._

_Les yeux de Rukia s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Que lui arrivait-il? Elle ne semblait avoir aucun contrôle sur son corps. Bien qu'elle réalisait ce qui était en train de se passer, au fond d'elle-même, elle en désirait plus._

_Elle tenta tout de même de couvrir sa poitrine mais Byakuya fut plus rapide. Ayant prévu son geste, il agrippa sa main, la repoussa et couvrit son seins avec sa paume. Il commença à le pétrir et le pincer doucement tandis que son autre main était sur sa taille, bougeant son petit corps d'avant en arrière._

_Il avait initié le mouvement mais, après quelques instants, elle se déplaçait presque involontairement sur lui. Ce qui lui laissait ses mains libres. Il libéra son autre sein et descendit le yukata sur ses bras, restreignant ses mouvements, la gardant prisonnière de son bon vouloir._

_Ainsi entravée, Rukia n'eut d'autre choix que de s'abandonner aux soins aliénants de Byakuya. Dieu, elle perdait la tête. Toute pensée logique la quitta, ses sens étaient drogués par le plaisir et ses respirations devinrent plus langoureuses._

_- Tu as l'air d'aimer cela Rukia, dit Byakuya de voix grave._

_- Ouiiiii, siffla Rukia dans le plaisir. Oh Byakuya!_

_Il avait un léger sourire qui demeurait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se voilaient lui aussi par le désir et son membre devenait douloureux. Il pouvait déjà le sentir dégoutter. Et il sentait également l'antre chaud et très humide de Rukia à travers le tissu. La présence de ce dernier commençait à le contrarier par contre._

_Il tira sur son yukata à lui et Rukia se leva un peu pour lui permettre de l'ouvrir. La peau chaude et nue de Rukia se reposa sur son membre qui tressauta d'anticipation. Oh Kami! Oui, il voulait tellement rentrer à l'intérieur d'elle et s'y perdre. C'était trop intense, il devait la posséder, lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle l'obsédait, il en devenait fou. Il ne pouvait plus attendre._

_Il se releva et coucha Rukia sur le dos, se glissant entre ses jambes. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Rukia était toujours prisonnière de son yukata, Byakuya s'était arrangé pour que ses bras soient collés contre son corps, ne lui donnant aucune chance de s'évader. Elle frémie et s'agita d'impatience sous lui. Trop chaud, c'était trop chaud dans son ventre._

_L'excitation de Rukia grimpait, parallèlement à la sienne. Il pouvait le dire à ses gémissements de plus en plus forts. En plus, elle poussait ses hanches contre lui, tentant de l'avaler. _

_- Bya…kuya…By...a, gémit-elle. _

_Le désir s'était emparé de son esprit._

_- Tu en veux plus? Respira-t-il tout bas dans son oreille._

_- Ouiii, s'il te plait. Byakuya, oui._

_Rukia le regardait avidement, ses yeux remplient de luxure. Elle tenta de libérer ses bras du yukata mais Byakuya ne lui en laissa pas la chance. Il se baissa, guidant son membre pulsant à son ouverture puis laissa son champignon la taquiner puis le rentra à l'intérieur._

_Enfin! Byakuya laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir. Il s'enfonça lentement, très lentement, les assaillant tous les deux de sensations extraordinaires._

_Il commença par un rythme malicieusement lent comme il rentrait toujours plus profond à l'intérieur d'elle. Il laissait son membre rentrer de tout son long puis il ressortait jusqu'au bout et rentrait à nouveau, encore et encore, poussant plus loin et plus fort à chaque fois._

_Il augmenta un peu la cadence, regardant les traits de Rukia se tordre de plaisir, toujours captive de ses vêtements. Byakuya sentit un frisson étranger le traverser à cette vue. Elle était __**sa**__ possession, __**sa**__ prisonnière, __**SA**__ moitié. Il était en contrôle totale et il le garderait. Elle était à lui, jamais il ne la laisserait partir. Kami, il voulait tellement se perdre en elle. Rukia était si jolie, si douce, si belle ainsi dans l'extase._

_Il laissa son membre rentrer plus profond alors qu'il ouvrit les jambes de Rukia, les posant sur ses épaules. Rukia poussait des gémissements plus forts depuis qu'il avait changé de position. Leurs souffles à tous les deux étaient rauques et lourds alors que Byakuya augmenta encore le rythme._

_Puis soudain, il sentit les murs de Rukia se refermer sur lui et la vague l'emporta. Rukia poussa un ultime gémissement, son corps se mit à trembler doucement alors que le plaisir ravageait délectablement ses sens. Byakuya se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu si magnifique vue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors que son orgasme grandit et le posséda. Ses hanches rentrèrent encore quelques fois avec force, la pénétrant jusqu'au bout, il se libéra à l'intérieur avec un cri, l'orgasme de Rukia atteint un nouveau sommet._

_Pendant plusieurs minutes, Byakuya resta collé contre elle, la gardant au sol par son poids. Kami, tous muscles de son corps tremblaient comme un pétale de sakura et une émotion étrange s'empara de sa poitrine. Son cœur battait si fort en ce moment pour Rukia. Tandis qu'il regardait les yeux encore embrumés de plaisir et d'amour, Byakuya lui caressa tendrement la joue, son regard de silex se riva sur le sien._

_- Rukia, je…_

- Rukia-sama, il est l'heure de vous lever, le déjeuner sera servi bientôt.

Rukia s'agenouilla dans la douche, son corps encore faiblement tremblant, ses jambes molles. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était réveillée, alors que Byakuya allait lui dire quelque chose et très important. Et sur le coup, elle avait surement maudit sa servante pour ce moment mais oh combien mal choisi.

Rukia s'accrocha aux murs de la douche, se releva et se hâta de finir sa toilette. Elle n'avait que trop trainée mais alors qu'elle s'habillait, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander :

- Par Kami, qu'allait-il me dire?

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le premier de ma première histoire, svp laisser une review, laisser vos commentaires...quelques choses (whhhaaaaaaaa...<em>les yeux pleins d'eau)<em>

Sinon je devrais publier le prochain chapitre dans pas très long, y a encore quelques retouche à faire. Et gomenasai si Byakuya est peut-être un peu OOC dans ce chapitre mais, bon, faut dire que c'est le rêve de Rukia alors...

Omake

Byakuya arrive et me fixe de son regard perçant.

Firebird: euh...quoi

Byakuya: (...)

Firebird: Quoi! (commence à freaké out)

Byakuya: Onna...(dans le style à Ulquiorra)

Firebird: (glup) hai...

Byakuya : Qu'est-ce que tu allais me faire dire?

Firebird: euh, j'en ai aucune idée.

Byakuya: Tu a écris cette histoire et tu ne sais même pas ce que tu as écris...pathétique.

Firebird: (sourire en coin) Laisse une review, peut-être que je te répondrai.

Byakuya:**** (sweat drop) Chire...

Firebird: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	2. Déjeuner avec Niisama

Chap. 2 Déjeuner avec Nii-sama

Byakuya était assis en seiza à la table en jetant un coup d'œil de dernière minute à quelques documents quand il entendit une voix timide et douce.

- Omatase shimashita.

Rukia ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger et trottina jusqu'à sa place. La curiosité de Byakuya était si forte qu'il ne put se concentrer davantage sur ses papiers et il la regarda. La petite shinigami portait déjà son uniforme mais d'ici il pouvait sentir l'odeur de jasmin de ses cheveux encore un brin humide. Il la regarda s'assoir et ses yeux se couvrirent d'une lueur amusée. Sa légèreté et sa douceur habituelle provoquaient en lui des sentiments étranges.

Bien sûr, Byakuya n'oserait jamais l'admettre mais il trouvait que la personnalité de Rukia était vivante et adorable, du moins quand elle n'était pas trop timide. Et malgré ce qu'il laissait voir, il en était venu à apprécier et à désirer les moments qu'il passait avec la petite shinigami. Il s'avouait que, de plus en plus, il ne cessait de vouloir connaître davantage Rukia.

Malheureusement, son emploi du temps était serré et les occasions de la voir était rare, c'est pourquoi le déjeuner était important pour lui. Il ne pouvait encore précisément définir les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Une chose était certaine, depuis les incidents de la colline du Sokyoku, quelque chose avait changé, autant en elle qu'en lui.

Flash-back

_Byakuya se dirigeait péniblement vers le manoir, son corps était meurtri par le combat contre Kurosaki Ichigo. Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il le ferait tomber. Non! Il avait sa fierté tout de même. Il garderait la tête haute, en vrai chef du clan Kuchiki. Un noble de sa stature ne pliait pas après un simple combat et cela même si chaque pas était une agonie et que tout son corps hurlait contre ce traitement inhumain._

_Il posa la main sur le mur pour se reposer un instant. Son sang coulait toujours, goutte à goutte, il n'avait plus assez de reiatsu pour empêcher une trainée sanglante derrière lui. Soudain, Byakuya avait senti l'esprit du traître Aizen Sosuke entrer en contact avec lui par un sort de Bakudo, le Tenteikūra. Celui qui permettait de transmettre des messages mentalement. Avec horreur, il avait entendu les trois mots que l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division voulait que seul lui entende :_

_« Tue-la, Gin! »_

_En cette seconde précise, c'était comme si quelque chose avait explosé en lui. Tout avait changé. Tout ce qu'il s'était forgé comme défense pour ne plus souffrir : son attitude froide, son impassibilité, son devoir, son honneur, son vœu de faire respecter l'ordre et les lois, ses responsabilités de chef de clan, tout cela avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule chose. Rukia!_

_Instinctivement et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il avait fait volte face et avait foncé, utilisant son shunpo le plus rapide, oubliant ses blessures, son corps mutilé et son faible reiatsu. Avait-il été plus rapide que Shihoin Yoruichi? Il n'y pensa même pas, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la mort se rapprocher du bien qu'il possédait de plus précieux. Byakuya avait eu l'impression d'avoir des ailles pour vrai ce jour-là. Allant à une vitesse démesurée, il avait désespéré d'arriver à temps._

_Enfin de retour sur la colline du Sokyoku, il n'avait eu le temps et la force que de faire un dernier shunpo pour attraper Rukia dans ses bras et recevoir la lame qui lui était destinée. Il avait enfin comprit ce que le jeune Kurosaki lui avait dit. C'était elle sa fierté. Il la tenait dans ses bras. Elle était saine et sauve et c'était tout ce qui lui importait._

_Ichimaru rétracta sa lame et il put enfin tomber, toute noblesse oubliée. Son corps avait atteint sa limite. Byakuya s'était cru en train de mourir dans les bras de Rukia. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait souri quand Rukia lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'était sacrifié pour elle. Quelle question stupide! Il prit conscience cependant, alors que la réalité devenait flou, que Rukia était devenue plus qu'une simple promesse faite à Hisana, sa défunte femme. Bien plus que cela!_

Fin du flash-back.

Depuis le moment où il l'avait sauvé, Byakuya avait commencé à rêver d'elle de temps en temps. Il la voyait se promener à travers les jardins, méditer paisiblement près de l'étang, de marcher à travers des allées d'arbres de sakura en fleurs, il la voyait le regarder et sourire à son approche. Et bien qu'il s'éveillait toujours avant qu'il ne puisse la rejoindre, Byakuya s'était aperçu qu'il aimait voir le sourire de Rukia. Ainsi, ce qu'il souhaitait le plus durant la journée, c'était de la voir heureuse.

De son côté, cette dernière le regardait du coin de l'œil. Rukia ne pouvait cesser d'admirer les traits de Byakuya. Elle pouvait sentir son visage devenir chaud en sachant très bien que cela devait déjà être visible.

Tout dans son être incarnait la perfection. Sa peau était pâle et douce, ses cheveux étaient noir et soyeux, ses lèvres étaient minces et fines, ses mouvements étaient gracieux tout en étant dépourvus d'inutilités. Les longues mèches de ses cheveux retenues pas les kenseikan tombaient avec souplesse sur le côté gauche de son visage et ses yeux argent semblaient si purs qu'ils ensorcelaient Rukia toute entière.

À ce moment, Rukia se rendit compte qu'elle avait un problème. Elle était inévitablement attirée vers lui. Oui elle avait des sentiments profonds pour lui, oui elle le respectait, elle l'admirait et elle l'aimait. Mais elle était rendue à un point où elle le désirait sexuellement. Elle le voulait lui. Elle voulait qu'il laisse courir ses longues mains sur son corps, que ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes et que… Rukia déglutit. En y repensant, il n'était pas surprenant qu'elle fasse ce genre de rêves finalement. Que devait-elle penser de tout cela?

Byakuya remarqua que sa sœur adoptive le dévisageait étrangement. Son regard était vague, sa respiration profonde et ses joues étaient rouges. Il espérait qu'elle ne couvait pas quelque chose.

- Rukia.

Elle sursauta quand Byakuya prononça son nom. Les graves tonalités la firent frissonner. Rukia était sûr que Byakuya s'amusait avec son nom, le prononçant lentement, faisant rouler les syllabes sur sa langue.

- Hai Nii-sama?

- Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu me parais distraite?

- Euh…. Ce n'est rien, seulement un rêve récurrent. Vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier.

- Je vois, dit-il, toujours du même ton de voix.

Il continua de la fixer encore un instant puis détourna le regard. Il haussa mentalement les épaules, se disant que son inquiétude constante vis-à-vis de Rukia était surement due à leur rapprochement. Dernièrement, il avait même remarqué qu'il s'inquiétait de choses complètement futiles. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Il s'était surprit, en autre, à se demander si la température l'affectait, si elle avait froid ou si elle avait besoin d'une couverture supplémentaire. À quel moment ces détails frivoles avaient débutés, il ne savait plus trop. Mais il se dit que quand cela concernait Rukia, c'était tout simplement normal.

- Que se passait-il dans ton rêve? Demanda-t-il d'un air désintéressé.

Il tenta de ne pas réagir quand il vit Rukia devenir blanche comme un drap pour ensuite prendre une violente teinte de rouge. Cela attisa sa curiosité.

- Euh…

Comme Rukia cherchait ses mots, Byakuya vit son intendant personnel, Torio, entrer dans la salle à manger et vint s'agenouiller près de lui.

- Byakuya-sama, Osamu-san, du conseil des anciens, souhaiterait vous entretenir de quelque chose avant que vous ne quittiez.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils et congédia le jeune homme. Cela ne pouvait donc pas attendre à la prochaine réunion du conseil? Cela le contrariait car Rukia serait surement partie pour la treizième division lorsqu'il aurait finit. Il se tourna vers elle.

- Gomen Rukia, dit-il en se levant.

Il quitta la pièce promptement. Rukia poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Sauvée par les anciens, c'était une première! Qu'aurait-elle pu dire de tout façon : « oui je rêve que vous me faite l'amour passionnément toute la nuit dans une atmosphère de luxure débridée. ». Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle resta pensive un instant. Quand Byakuya l'avait regardé, elle avait lu de la déception dans son regard. Pourquoi?

Elle soupira, Byakuya étant partie, le déjeuner avait soudain perdue son importance. Elle se dépêcha de manger et quitta la table. Allant récupérer son zanpakuto dans sa chambre, elle prit la porte de sortie vers les jardins. Elle avait trouvé un endroit au manoir où elle pouvait se retrouver seule, sans serviteurs ni personnes pour relever ses moindre erreurs. C'était une petite clairière aux abords d'un flanc rocheux où se trouvait une chute avec un petit cours d'eau, non loin se trouvait un gigantesque cerisier, surement le plus vieux de tous ceux plantés au manoir. À chaque fois qu'elle était là, l'atmosphère qui y régnait mettait le calme dans son esprit et son âme en paix.

C'est parfait pour ce qu'elle voulait réaliser. Rukia s'était fixé un but, elle voulait obtenir le poste longtemps vacant de fukutaicho de la treizième division. Elle considérait cela comme un hommage à son mentor, Shiba Kaien. Elle en avait parlé avec Ukitake Taicho qui lui avait avoué qu'elle était surement prête déjà car son kido était très au-dessus de la moyenne. Toutefois, elle avait senti une petite hésitation de la part de son capitaine et ce dernier lui avait dit qu'elle devait par contre travailler son Zanjutsu, donc son maniement de l'épée et ses techniques de zanpakuto.

Ce que son capitaine ne lui avait pas dit cependant, c'était qu'il avait voulu lui donner cette promotion il y a longtemps mais un certain capitaine de la sixième division s'y était toujours fermement opposé. Ukitake n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Ignorant ce petit détail et depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Rukia avait doublé ses temps de pratique avec son zanpakuto. En plus de s'entraîner avec ses collègues de la division, elle s'entrainait également seule dans cet endroit secret du manoir des Kuchiki. Rukia savait très bien que ses habilités à l'épée laissaient à désirer et l'avait parfois mise dans des situations assez périlleuses voir fatal si elle n'avait pas eu des amis courageux et un frère particulièrement protecteur.

Cependant, loin de se décourager, cela la poussait à se dépasser. Elle deviendrait meilleure que Renji et alors là, ils n'auraient plus le choix de la nommer vice-capitaine. Donc, elle s'entraînait dur et fort. Depuis quelque temps, elle n'aurait pu dire pourquoi ni comment mais elle sentait souvent une bizarre impression, comme si quelqu'un la regardait quand elle s'entrainait. Cela ne manquait pas de perturber ses pratiques mais elle essayait de passer outre. Et elle avait beau projeter son reiatsu, il n'y avait personne. Cette sensation revenait dès qu'elle reprenait.

Elle en avait déjà parlé à Renji mais il pas su quoi répondre. Rukia n'avait pas voulu ébruiter l'affaire de peur qu'on ne la prenne pour une folle. Dans un moment d'étourderie, elle avait même pensé que c'était peut-être son frère qui l'espionnait mais elle avait rejeté l'idée la seconde d'après, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait la puissante aura très clairement loin d'où elle s'entrainait. Elle avait pratiquement échappé un petit rire en se disant que le Kuchiki Byakuya avait certes autre chose à faire que de regarder ses faibles talents.

Rukia avait déjà assisté à la libération de Senbonzakura et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être subjuguée d'émerveillement. Perdu dans ses pensées, en se dirigeant vers la forêt qui bordait la propriété, elle repensa au jour où elle avait surpris Byakuya à s'entrainer. C'était tellement beau et tellement fatal. Quand Senbonzakura était libéré, on aurait dit de la neige dirigé avec grâce par un vent inexistant. Comme une floraison de sakura qui serait hors saison. Et la nuit, c'était encore plus fantastique, les pétales semblaient émettre leur propre lumière. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre. Senbonzakura n'était pas un zanpakuto à prendre à la légère. Il était peut-être constitué de pétale de fleur mais les blessures qu'il infligeait étaient loin d'être sans douleur.

Rukia arriva enfin dans la petite clairière et s'installa près de la chute, non loin, trônait le gigantesque sakura. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, emplissant son être du son de l'eau et de l'odeur de l'arbre. Dégainant son épée, elle dit :

- Mae, Sode no Shirayuki.

Tout de suite, sa lame changea en shikaï et elle entama ses danses. Après quelques instants, Rukia ressentit la présence qui la déconcentrait toujours lorsqu'elle s'entraînait et elle tenta de l'ignorer. Puis soudain, elle entendit une voix et pointa son épée dans la direction d'où cette dernière venait.

- Qui est là?


	3. Entraînement spécial

Et voila le chapitre 3. :) Merci à tous ceux et celle qui ont laissé un commentaire / mit une alerte / mit en favorite. Merci beaucoup c'est très apprécié et ça m'encourage à poster plus vite :)

Donc aujourd'hui, un peu d'action (rire machiavélique, non pas ce genre d'action, ce que vous pouvez avoir l'esprit mal tourné...bon ok moi aussi j'y ai pensé :P)

Pour tous sort de Hado ou de Bakudo qui vous serait inconnu, je vous suggère grandement d'aller faire un tour sur Beach Wiki

Et...non Bleach ne m'appartient pas, tout va à Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Chap. 3 Entraînement spécial<p>

Ce matin, avant de partir pour le bureau de la sixième division, Byakuya fut surpris de voir arriver son fukutaicho au manoir. Abarai Renji! Il était souvent impulsif, ignorant des convenances et un peu distrait lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire de la paperasse mais Byakuya le préférait à bien d'autre fukutaicho. Que le ciel le préserve d'avoir un lieutenant comme celui de la onzième division, Kusajishi Yachiru ou encore la dixième division, Matsumoto Rangiku, cette femme était le laxisme même et il ne voulait même pas entendre parler du duo s'occupait temporairement la treizième division, ces deux là lui donnaient une migraine assurée à chaque fois.

Enfin de compte, Byakuya se disait que même si Renji avait bien des défauts, il s'en conterait. Autrefois, ce dernier le détestait de tout son être parce qu'il avait adopté Rukia mais depuis l'incident de la colline du Sokyoku et de la trahison d'Aizen, Byakuya pouvait quasiment dire qu'une relation de confiance s'était établie entre eux.

- Ohayo, Kuchiki taicho.

- Bonne matinée, Renji. Il me semble qu'il est bien tôt pour que tu sois éveillé.

Byakuya vit son fukutaicho se gratter nerveusement le derrière de la tête.

- Ah… Disons qu'il y avait quelques papiers que je n'avais pas eu le temps de compléter hier.

Le capitaine tenta de réprimer un soupir. Effectivement, quand lui-même avait quitté le bureau hier, il restait encore une pile non négligeable de papier sur la table de son fukutaicho.

- Je vois, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Mais je suis venu vous dire qu'il y a une réunion des capitaines à 9h.

- Très bien, Renji, je t'accompagne à la division.

Soudain Byakuya vit, de loin, Rukia traverser les jardins et emprunter le sentier qui menait à la cascade au fond de la propriété.

- Ah, je vois que Rukia fait toujours son entrainement matinale, elle est tenace, dit Renji.

Byakuya ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder sa sœur s'éloigner tranquillement, sereine. Il avait effectivement perçu de loin le reiatsu de Rukia à tous les matins depuis un certain temps maintenant. C'eut été un mensonge de dire qu'il ne s'était pas inquiété de parfois sentir son énergie atteindre des pics élevés mais il sentit une once de fierté effleurer ses habituels traits impassibles.

- Ce qui me fait penser, taicho, Rukia m'a parlé d'un fait inhabituel quand elle s'entraine. Elle m'a dit avoir l'impression de ne pas être seule.

Byakuya sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il se tourna vers son fukutaicho en tentant de conserver son calme altier.

- Une présence?

- Oui, taicho mais elle n'a pas voulu en parler davantage.

Byakuya dut se forcer pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'aurait pas de réponse de son fukutaicho. Il reporta son regard sur la petite silhouette au loin un instant puis se retourna vers Renji. Ce détail le laissa soucieux. Était-ce quelqu'un qui voulait s'en prendre à elle? Pourquoi l'observait-il quand elle s'entrainait? Ou alors était-ce…Il fronça les sourcils.

- Renji.

- Oui, taicho?

- Je me rendrai à la division plus tard, tu peux y aller, dit Byakuya en retournant une nouvelle fois.

- Mais taicho…et la réunion…

- Ne sois pas inquiet, Renji, je serais là à l'heure dite, d'autant plus que tu auras encore un peu de temps pour terminer les papiers d'hier avant de commencer ceux d'aujourd'hui.

Touché! Renji ne s'obstina pas davantage, salua son capitaine et prit la direction de la sortie. Il sentit un frisson involontaire lui parcourir l'échine, avait-il vu de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son capitaine? Nah ! Il devait surement avoir rêvé. Son manque de sommeil devait jouer contre lui. C'était sûr que de sortir avec Ikkaku et Hisagi se terminait souvent par une gueule de bois.

Byakuya traversa les jardins et prit le même chemin que Rukia, quelques instants plus tôt. Il prit soin cependant de bien masquer son reiatsu, le rendant indétectable. Demeurant sous le couvert des arbres, il vit Rukia, dans la clairière non loin de la chute, rester un moment immobile puis empoigner son zanpakuto. Avec grâce, elle dégaina son épée.

- Mae Sode no Shirayuki.

Tout de suite, la lame devint blanche comme la neige et le manche fut orné d'un long ruban qui sembla tournoyer autour de Rukia comme un bouclier protecteur. Alors qu'elle commençait ses danses, Byakuya se laissa, malgré lui, enchanté par la succession de mouvements maintenant maitrisée et fluide. Il laissa planer sur son visage impassible un léger sourire appréciatif. Rukia enchaînait avec grâce et habilité les enchaînements de combats contre un ennemi invisible. Il aurait dû partir, la laisser seule. Elle n'était pas en danger et se débrouillait même très bien mais il restait là à l'observer. Depuis un certain temps, il se trouvait des défaites à lui-même pour seulement la regarder, pour être près d'elle et pour tout simplement jouir de sa compagnie. Même si, en ce moment, elle n'en avait pas conscience. Disons que c'était ainsi qu'il la préférait, naturelle et en pleine maîtrise de ses moyens.

Soudain, Byakuya fut figé sur place. Il lui semblait voir quelque chose de flou dans le dos de Rukia. De plus en plus, l'apparition se concrétisa et sembla suivre tous les mouvements de la petite shinigami comme une ombre. Puis, alors que l'entité finalisait son entrée, Byakuya sut de qui il s'agissait mais il ne voulu pas le croire. C'était Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia avait atteint l'état de la matérialisation. Elle se rapprochait du bankaï. Impossible! Elle ne pouvait avoir progressé autant sous son nez sans qu'il ne l'ait senti. Et pourtant, Sode no Shirayuki était dans le dos de Rukia, comme si elle enlaçait sa maîtresse et mimait ses mouvements. C'était donc elle la puissance que Rukia pressentait.

Il était sous le choc. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Rukia atteindrait un jour le bankaï. L'étape ultime d'un zanpakuto était possédée surtout par les nobles ou ceux ayant un puissant reiryoku comme plusieurs capitaines du Goteï 13. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne savait pas que Rukia appartenait à cette deuxième catégorie étant donné qu'elle n'était pas noble de naissance.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme en kimono et aux cheveux blancs regarda dans sa direction. Byakuya senti les pâles yeux bleus se poser sur poser sur lui. Encore impossible, se dit-il. Il était parfaitement caché sous le couvert de la forêt et son reiatsu était fermement dissimulé. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était là. L'esprit de l'épée cessa de copier les mouvements de Rukia et voleta vers lui. Rukia continua de s'entrainer sans percevoir la différence. Shirayuki s'avança jusqu'à ce que, inconsciemment, il fasse un pas en arrière. Elle s'arrêta et lui lança un sourire énigmatique. Elle leva doucement sa blanche main et fit un signe de les rejoindre, de venir danser avec elles. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, Byakuya senti sa propre épée trembler contre son flanc. Senbonzakura mourrait d'envie de sortir de son fourreau. Il suppliait Byakuya, en ce moment, de le laisser aller. Le noble, toujours à la fois estomaqué à l'intérieur et toujours calme à l'extérieur, reporta son regard sur la femme aux cheveux blancs. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin.

Alors Byakuya vit l'esprit retourner dans le dos de sa maîtresse, elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre. Soudain, Rukia sursauta comme s'il elle avait entendu un bruit. Il n'avait pourtant pas bougé. Sode no Shirayuki disparue. Rukia se tourna vers sa direction en pointant son épée.

- Qui est là? Sortez!

Il était démasqué. En poussant un soupir discret, il sortit du couvert des arbres. Tout de suite, Rukia abaissa son épée, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

- Ni…Nii-sama!

- Tu m'as trouvé Rukia.

Byakuya laissa planer un instant le silence.

- Que fais-tu ici, Rukia?

- Je m'entrainais, répondit-elle, timidement.

- Montre-moi.

Il aurait pu jurer entendre de l'amusement dans sa voix. Byakuya vit les yeux de la petite shinigami s'ouvrirent en grand quand il posa la main sur son épée et la dégaina.

Interdite un moment, Rukia se demandait elle rêvait encore. Mais non, il était bien là! Son reiatsu était vrai, puissant, létal et étrangement curieux. Il ne servirait de se retenir face à lui. Rukia avait encore cent ans de retard comparativement à son frère. Et si elle ne voulait pas perdre la face, elle devait mettre le paquet. Rukia se mit en position et relaxa le contrôle de son reiatsu, le laissant couler librement à travers elle.

Byakuya fut surpris de ce brusque changement chez Rukia. Il était habitué de sentir son énergie faible, de bas niveau, nerveuse et hésitante mais cette dernière était plus forte qu'il s'y était attendu. Ce qui le laissait perplexe, c'était tout le potentiel de puissance qu'il ressentait en dessous, presque à sa portée, elle n'en était pas loin.

Dès les premiers coups, Rukia sut que Byakuya ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Il n'y allait pas à sa pleine puissance non plus mais, au moins, il ne se retenait pas comme si elle était une petite poupée fragile comme c'était le cas avec Renji ou des collègues de la division. Ces derniers étaient déjà effrayés par son nom de famille alors quand ils imaginaient en plus l'image d'un Kuchiki Byakuya furieux qu'elle ait été blessée, ils étaient complètement terrifiés. Rukia était heureuse que Byakuya retourne ses attaques avec force. Il lui donnait sa chance et lui donnait un entrainement mieux qu'elle n'en ait jamais eu. D'accord, elle passerait les prochains jours à se plaindre d'avoir mal partout mais tant pis. S'il prenait le temps de s'entrainer avec elle, elle devait se montrer à la hauteur.

Rukia réaffirma sa prise sur son épée, donna des coups plus forts et aiguisa la précision de ses attaques. Elle ne voulait le battre, elle savait qu'elle était loin d'en être capable, néanmoins, elle donnerait tout ce dont elle était capable. Rukia voulait qu'il soit fier. Soudain, elle senti à nouveau cette présence en elle mais au lieu de la déconcentrer cette fois-ci, l'entité sembla venir la compléter, seconder ses coups et lui donna un regain d'énergie. Rukia sourit sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Oh…Tu as l'air d'aimer cela, Rukia. Bien, tu es sérieuse maintenant. Allez, donne tout ce que tu as.

L'air s'était brutalement refroidi par le reiatsu de Rukia qui fluctuait maintenant librement. Leurs expirations faisaient de la condensation dans l'air frais du matin. Rukia abandonna tout de suite l'idée de faire sa première danse, _Tsukishiro_, car le pilier de glace prenait un certain temps à se faire et Byakuya était trop rapide en shunpo pour se laisser prendre. Il l'éviterait facilement. Sa seconde danse, _Hakuren_, semblait une bonne alternative mais il allait falloir penser plusieurs coups d'avance pour le piéger. Rukia se mit en position et lança le quatrième Hado : _Byakurai_. Elle affectionnait particulièrement celui-ci car elle avait l'impression de prononcer son nom en cachette. D'ailleurs, il était très rare qu'elle déroge de la formule de politesse habituelle : Nii-sama. Elle lança trois autre _Byakurai _mais son frère les esquiva de quelques mouvements gracieux, ne subissant aucun dommage. Soudain, elle vit ses lèvres remuer.

- Bakudo #9, _Geki_, dit la voix grave et sensuelle.

Tout de suite, le corps de Rukia se figea contre sa volonté et s'entoura d'un petit halo rouge. C'était un sort de contention qui paralysait la victime. Rukia jura entre ses dents, le combat ne pouvait se terminer là. Cela donnerait une image d'elle assez pitoyable. En même temps, ce sort était relativement facile à briser pour peu qu'on y mette l'effort et le reiatsu. De plus, Elle vit que Byakuya n'attaquait pas. Il la testait, tentant de savoir où se situait ses forces et ses faiblesse, il l'évaluait comme il ferait avec n'importe quel adversaire.

Canalisant son reiatsu, Rukia se concentra et le laissa exploser comme une bombe. Un cri qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir poussé se répercuta dans la clairière. Légèrement essoufflée, Rukia tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il voulait tester son kido, elle n'allait tout de même pas le décevoir. Amenant sa main près de sa bouche et prononça :

- Bakudō # 4 _Hainawa_.

Puis elle lança la corde d'énergie avec force vers son adversaire. Byakuya leva sa main devant lui en appuyant le plat de son épée contre celle-ci.

- Bakudō # 39 _Enkōsen_.

Un bouclier circulaire apparut devant lui et bloqua la corde de reiatsu. Rukia ne perdit pas de temps et attaqua d'un nouvel angle. Le Bakudō ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité. Concentrant à nouveau son énergie, elle lui lança à nouveau une série de Byakurai rapide en faisant un shunpo à chaque fois. Elle voulait éviter de rester immobile, vulnérable à ses attaques. Mais Byakuya suivait son shunpo avec acuité. Le temps se ralentit soudainement alors qu'elle combattait. Rukia remarqua qu'à chaque fois qu'il réapparaissait, Byakuya aurait pu faire une touche par une ouverture dans sa garde. Elle devait prévoir où il allait apparaître pour ainsi protéger ses points faibles. Elle réalisa combien il lui restait de chemin à parcourir encore pour être efficace en tant que shinigami. Et Byakuya n'y allait pas à sa pleine puissance. Mettant ses mains devant elle, Rukia lança;

- Hado #31 _Shakkahō_.

La boule de feu explosa directement sur le capitaine de la sixième division mais il réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, indemne. Soudain Byakuya la pointa. Rukia se figea et réfléchi à toute vitesse. Elle avait déjà vu son frère ad opter cette position. Il allait lui lancer un Bakudo #61 : _Rikujōkōrō_. La prison des six pointes de lumière! Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour se libérer de ce sort. Alors qu'elle entendait Byakuya prononcé les premières syllabes, elle se dépêcha à lancer un ultime Byakurai pour stopper son incantation, puis, focalisant tout son reiatsu, plaçant sa main devant elle, Rukia cria.

- Hado #79 _Sōren Sōkatsui_.

Le gigantesque éclair bleu se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur Byakuya. Elle savait très bien qu'il le bloquerait lui aussi. Mais avant même que la poussière ne soit retombée, Byakuya vit que Rukia avait commencé à faire sa deuxième danse, la vague de glace émergeant déjà du bout de la lame. Avant que la rafale ne l'atteigne, Byakuya prononça :

- Bakudo #81_, Danku_

La glace se heurta au boulier et passa sur les côtés. Involontairement, les lèvres de Byakuya se tournèrent légèrement vers le haut. Il savait que Rukia était très bonne en kido mais cet enchainement n'était pas mal non plus. Et ses attaques étaient soutenues et précises. Il était agréablement surpris du progrès de Rukia. Se battre contre son lieutenant ou encore contre d'autre capitaine était souvent brutal et harassant. Mais Rukia combattait avec grâce et douceur. Tous ses gestes étaient si fluides, même quand elle esquivait, c'était avec souplesse et agilité comme si elle dansait pour vrai et pour lui. Rukia, en ce moment, était en contrôle total.

Il la vit plonger à nouveau vers lui, l'épée en garde. Byakuya était si absorbé qu'il fut tenté de ne pas esquiver, de la laisser percer son armure de glace, de l'enlacer et de tomber au sol avec elle. Elle était jolie, gracieuse et dangereusement ensorcelante. Au dernier instant, son corps reprit ses réflexes habituels et il fit un simple pas de côté.

Quand Rukia avait vu son enchainement manqué, elle redressa son épée et fonça vers lui en espérant profiter de toute cette confusion pour l'atteindre avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Elle se savait douer en kido mais elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui. Par Kami, c'était Kuchiki Byakuya!

Elle le regarda tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Elle sentit une chaleur maintenant familière la consumer toute entière quand elle plongea dans ses yeux gris. Ses traits fins et droits, ses cheveux d'un noir profond, sa peau pâle et ses lèvres minces et … Ahhh, Rukia se mordit la lèvre. Son rêve venait la tourmenter même éveillée. Et il était certain que de s'entraîner avec une telle tentation ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Si seulement, il lui ouvrait les bras au lieu de lui présenter une épée. Elle était certaine qu'il avait des bras fort et réconfortant où elle pourrait s'abriter. Son regard retourna sur sa bouche et elle sentit le feu qui la brulait déjà se transformer en brasier au niveau de son ventre. Kami, elle voulait tellement gouter à ces lèvres.

Quand elle revint un peu à la réalité et qu'elle le regarda alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, Rukia fut surprise de voir une expression amusée sur son visage. Il ne souriait pas, bien sur, mais ses yeux dégageaient une sorte désir peut-être aussi fort que le sien. Puis, alors que sa lame allait l'atteindre, Byakuya se glissa sur le côté avec grâce. Rukia s'étala au sol sans aucune élégance. Alors qu'elle se relevait, essoufflée, elle entendit :

- Chire, Senbonzakura.

* * *

><p>Petit lexique:<p>

Taicho/ fukutaicho: Capitaine /vice-capitaine

Hado : Voie de la destruction

Bakudo : Voie de liason

(ca sonne tellement bizarre en français )

* * *

><p><span>Omake<span>

Rukia: AHHHHH! Non mais t'es malade! Tu vas lancer Sebonzakura sur moi.

Firebird: Du calme Rukia, tout va bien aller.

Rukia: Tu parles d'un auteur, elle fait mourir son personnage dès le début de l'histoire.

Firebird: Mais non, tu ne vas pas mourir! Tu vas juste...

Rukia: Me faire déchiqueter en morceau. Passezun mois dans un bloc de glace, ça te dit.

Firebird: Hein, quoi O_O...

Rukia: Some no mai, Tsukishiro.

Firebird: ...Je suis pas sortie du bois avec celle-la moi.

Byakuya apparait de null part.

Byakuya: Si tu oses blesser Rukia, je m'occupai personnellement de ton cas.

Firebird: glup, laisser une review quelqu'un.


	4. Tornade de sakura

Et voila la suite du combat, merci a tout ceux qui ont laisser une review, merci beaucoup ^^

Petit détail: Bleach ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement parce que sinon cela ferait longtemps Byakuya se serait déniaisé :P et bon ok...Bleach serait devenu un peu plus quétaine lol)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Tornade de sakura<p>

**_- Chire, Senbonzakura._**

Sa respiration se coupa. Toujours assise au sol, Rukia se retourna à temps pour apercevoir brièvement Byakuya avant que sa vision ne s'emplisse de rose. Les millions de lames en forme de pétale de fleur de sakura l'encerclèrent comme une bulle. Elle était prise au centre de la tornade et savait maintenant qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'échapper. Et elle ne pouvait plus gagner ni sortir, de peur de se voir réduite en cube.

Bizarrement, elle ne voulait pas fuir ce cocon protecteur. Toute l'énergie qui tournoyait autour d'elle était celle de Byakuya. C'était quasi enivrant. Soudain son corps la trahit et se détendit. Sa respiration se trouva laborieuse et ses yeux se voilèrent de désir. Son inconscient avait, en quelque sorte, eut une sorte de stimulus réponse, droguant tout son être, le remettant dans le contexte du rêve. Car l'énergie qui se trouvait autour elle en ce moment était associée à son rêve.

Soudain il se produit une chose à laquelle Rukia ne s'attendait pas. Quelques pétales quittèrent le rapide tourbillon et se rapprochèrent de son visage.

- Ça y est, se dit-elle, dans sa dernière once de lucidité qui lui restait dans son esprit envahit par le désir.

Les pétales allaient fondre sur elle et la lacéreraient tout son corps. Se préparant à la douleur avec ce qui lui restait de discernement, elle fut toutefois complètement muette quand les fleurs effleurèrent sa joue. Elles étaient douces. Rukia haleta et toucha sa joue, attrapant un des fleurs. Les lames étaient devenues inoffensives, lisses et satinées. Une dizaine d'autres pétales firent le même trajet. Rukia sentit une vague de désir l'engloutir et elle fut perdue quand elle entendit un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Byakuya sentit son cœur tourner quand il entendit une petite plainte et rengaina rapidement Senbonzakura, rappelant son zanpakuto. Il espérait de tout cœur ne pas l'avoir blessée. La vision qu'il eu à ce moment le stupéfia. Il s'attendait à ce que Rukia soit roulé en boule pour se protéger le plus possible des fleurs meurtrières.

Mais non! Elle était couchée dans l'herbe, les jambes détendues, les bras ouvert. Elle prenait de longues respirations pourtant elle n'était pas essoufflée. En fait, elle semblait tout aussi subjuguée que lui. Son corps tout entier donnait l'impression de s'être assoupie, apaisée, fragile. Comme si tout ses os avaient soudainement disparus.

Rukia regardait le ciel dans une sorte de transe qui s'estompait tranquillement, la ramenant parmi les vivants. Mais avant que son réveil ne soit total, Byakuya eut le temps de voir ses yeux. Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Il ne percevait plus rien des ses autres sens. Son corps se raidi et il se vit plus qu'il ne se senti approcher de la beauté étendue devant lui. Il n'entendait même plus le rugissement de la cascade derrière lui. Byakuya était certain que la terre avait subitement décidé de rapprocher son orbite du soleil. Il eut du mal à déglutir et vit les yeux violets grand ouverts.

Passion. Intensité. Amour. Désir. Luxure. C'était si puissant que Byakuya eut peur de devoir prendre une douche froide avant de se rendre à la division. Malgré toute sa maîtrise de lui-même, tout l'impassibilité de son visage et de ses émotions, il se senti soudain faible au niveau des genoux comme si une force invisible pesait sur ses épaules. Son sang parcourait son corps à une vitesse folle. Aussi gracieusement que possible et sans avoir l'air trop embarrassé, il mit un genou au sol à côté d'elle.

Tout doucement, elle tourna la tête vers lui et il sut qu'il était foutu, pris au piège et sans défense. Jamais il ne réussirait à résister. Les lèvres de Rukia se mirent à bouger mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Mais la bouche de la petite shinigami forma un mot.

- Byakuya.

Encore une fois, il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et l'air quitter ses poumons. La vision qu'il avait devant lui était si enchanteresse. Tout se qu'il rêvait de faire, en ce moment, c'était de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Elle était si belle. Mais avant que Byakuya n'ait pu céder, l'immanquable arriva et Rukia se redressa d'un coup, faisant légèrement sursauter Byakuya.

- Oh par kami, je suis désolée, Nii-sama, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Il la vit rougir furieusement. Le retour à la normal de Rukia le rassura et il pu reprendre ses esprits. Elle lui sourit, timidement.

- Tu n'es pas blessé Rukia?

Elle toucha ses membres comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient encore tous reliés.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas libérée de Senbonzakura?

La question la pris au dépourvue. Mais la réponse elle, par contre, était évidente. Pourquoi elle ne s'était pas dégagée du shikaï en fleur? Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Quand Senbonzakura l'avait encerclée, Rukia avait eu l'impression que c'était Byakuya lui-même qu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras.

- Tu aurais pu facilement contre-attaquer Rukia, continua Byakuya. Pourquoi as-tu abandonnée le combat?

- Je n'ai pas abandonnée, dit Rukia, piquée au vif. C'est que je ne…

Pouvait-elle le dire? Pouvait-elle le dire à lui! Byakuya haussa un sourcil, l'encourageant à continuer sa phrase. Rukia ne sut jamais comment expliquer ce qui arriva par la suite. Elle se tourna pour faire face à la chute d'eau. L'entité qu'elle pressentait durant ses entraînements se fit sentir à nouveau et lui donna un courage qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

- Je ne voulais pas m'en libérer, Nii-sama, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. C'était tellement magnifique, si chaud et réconfortant. Votre reiatsu m'a entouré complètement et la seule chose que j'ai fait, par instinct, c'est de m'y blottir, de m'y sentir en sécurité. Plus rien n'existait à part cela, je me suis senti si bien à ce moment que vous combattre était au dessus de mes forces. Et puis, quelques une de vos pétales m'ont touchée.

Elle tenta de ne pas remarquer le soudain regard concerné de Byakuya.

- Ce fut la plus belle et la plus douce caresse qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite. Si doux, si chaud, si tendre. À part le frôlement de vos pétales, il n'y avait plus que vous et moi. Et j'ai éprouvé des sentiments et des émotions que je n'avais jamais ressenties avec autant de force.

Quand Rukia eut finir de parler, Byakuya resta figé, stupéfait. Son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine. Il était…ému par ce que Rukia venait de lui dire. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme cela, avec autant d'amour. Il tenta par tous les moyens de conserver son calme froid mais la chaleur qui l'emplissait eu raison de lui. Une expression tendre qui revenait de loin s'installa sur son visage, avec un léger sourire et il dit :

- Arigato, Rukia.

Cette dernière se retourna. Elle fut, un instant, surprise puis le sourire de Byakuya la fit sourire à son tour. Soudain, Rukia eut une sensation de légère brûlure et quelque chose de chaud coula le long de sa joue. Rukia jura intérieurement. Elle s'était fait couper finalement. Elle avait, en effet, une fine blessure le long de la joue. Comme elle allait la recouvrir de sa main, Byakuya attrapa sa main, arrêtant son geste. Elle le regarda. Il avait une lueur étrange au fond de ses yeux gris qui la rendit complètement folle.

- Laisse-moi faire…

Totalement hypnotisé par le regard gris, Rukia approuva. Byakuya posa sa main sur sa joue en conjurant son reiatsu. Rukia dut se faire violence pour ne pas fermer les yeux sous la douce chaleur de sa main mais la puissance des yeux argent fit tourbillonner son esprit.

- Sumane Rukia, mon contrôle sur les pétales n'étaient pas encore assez parfait, semble-t-il qu'il y en avait encore qui était dangereuse. Je n'aurais pas du…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Nii-sama, dit Rukia, rapidement. Je n'aurai pas voulu manquer ce spectacle pour rien au monde.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que les yeux de Byakuya n'étaient plus froids. Non, au contraire, ils brûlaient avec intensité, si fort. Sa petite coupure fut refermée en un seul instant, ne laissant aucune trace. Et comme Byakuya allait pour retirer sa main, Rukia leva la sienne et la posa par-dessus celle de Byakuya, la gardant en place. Rukia ne savait quel courage la possédait. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Sa main était si douce et chaude. Soudain, un oiseau s'envola près d'eau et le temps reprit son cours. Rukia reprit ses esprits. Elle ne pouvait pas agir ainsi, pas avec son frère. Elle libéra promptement sa main et ses joues rougirent.

- Gomenasai Nii-sama, j'ai oublié ma place.

Byakuya sembla peiné autant par les mots que par la tristesse qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

- Viens, Rukia, il est temps de partir.

- Hai, dit-elle timidement.

Ils repartirent vers le manoir. Passant à travers les allées d'arbres en fleurs, Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de regarder Rukia, il tenta de lire son reiatsu mais le contrôle était revenu et il n'y avait que peu d'information qu'il pouvait en tirer. Il sentait une tristesse profonde mais aussi un peu de désir. Confus, tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment c'était la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que peu importait ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait, la place qu'elle avait en son cœur resterait toujours omniprésente. Et pour un fois, le silence lui sembla trop lourd.

- Pourquoi t'entraines-tu comme cela, lui demanda-t-il. Les périodes d'entraînement à ta division seraient-elle inefficace?

Rukia hésita un instant. En fait, cela n'était pas faux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à la division qui était de son calibre ou qui n'était pas effrayé par son nom. Elle avait souvent demandé à Renji mais il était souvent occupé et Rukia savait pertinemment qu'il se retenait avec elle. Elle avait demandé une fois à Ichigo mais avait vite regretté, ce dernier, au contraire de Renji, ne savait doser sa force, il était trop fort pour elle.

- Voyez-vous, Nii-sama, je voudrais devenir plus forte.

Byakuya s'étonna de sa réponse. Selon ce qu'elle venait de lui montrer, elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle passait surement trop de temps avec Renji. Tout à coup, un doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

- Pourquoi ce désir soudain, lui demanda-t-il.

- J'aimerais avoir l'honneur d'être le fukutaicho de la treizième division ou, du moins, être un officier.

Byakuya réussit à maîtriser la crainte qui s'empara de lui. Ukitake, le capitaine de Rukia, lui avait souvent dit que Rukia, avec tous ses talents, méritait d'être un officier. Et il avait aussi déjà mentionné le poste de vice-capitaine. Mais Byakuya s'était toujours arrangé pour avoir son mot à dire. C'était à cause de lui si Rukia n'était pas un officier, encore moins fukutaicho. Il avait toujours craint qu'elle soit envoyée sur une mission trop dure ou trop dangereuse et qu'elle revienne blessée ou pire, qu'elle ne revienne pas. Mais si la demande venait de Rukia elle-même, serait-il capable de s'y opposer? À voir le feu qui brillait dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait répondu, il n'était pas si sûr…Non, il la protégerait de tout, tout et d'elle-même s'il le fallait.

- Je te souhait bonne chance alors, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle lui en voudrait si elle savait. Il s'en voulut de recevoir le sourire de joie qu'elle lui offrit. Rendu au manoir, il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu devrais y aller Rukia, tu vas être en retard à ta division.

- Je vous remercie, Nii-sama, pour l'entrainement, cela m'a été très profitable.

Byakuya hocha la tête, elle s'inclina et partit en trottinant. Avant de partir à son tour, il regarda sa main un instant. Cette main qui avait touché sa joue et qu'elle avait voulue garder. Il en était quasiment jaloux. Que devait-il pensé de tout cela?

* * *

><p><span>Lexique:<span>

_Sumane/Gomenasai:_ excuse-moi, pardonne moi

Je suis désoler si ce chapitre est un peu court mais je vous jure que les suivants vont être plus long. Je poste le suivant dès que je le peux.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire, dite moi ce que vous en penser à date :)


	5. Mission

Chapitre 5 : Mission

Rukia prit le chemin de la treizième division. Elle se sentait bizarre en ce moment. Loin de se sentir mal ou même fatigué après tout le reiatsu qu'elle avait dépensé lors de son entraînement « privé », elle se sentait, au contraire, énergique et pleine d'entrain. Était-ce normal? Ce devait pourtant être l'inverse non? Rukia se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être en parler avec son capitaine. Un sourire trouva ses lèvres, elle avait toujours pu compter sur Ukitake Jūshirō, son capitaine, pour la conseiller.

C'était un des plus vieux capitaines du Goteï 13 et bien qu'il avait toujours eu une santé fragile, il était très puissant et assez fringuant dans ses bons jours. Et si Unohana était considéré comme la mère du Seireitei, Ukitake était le père, toujours chaleureux et attentif. Depuis qu'elle était un Kuchiki, les conseils qu'il lui avait prodigués étaient toujours sages et il avait toujours réussis à lui remonter le moral quand elle broyait du noir. Rukia sentait un lien fort l'unir à Ukitake, surtout depuis la nuit où Kaien Shiba était mort.

Elle chassa rapidement ses mauvais souvenirs, aujourd'hui, elle était trop heureuse. Et ce serait mentir si elle disait qu'un certain noble n'obnubilait pas son esprit. Rukia arriva enfin au bâtiment de la treizième division. En entrant, elle entendit son capitaine l'appeler.

- Rukia, est-ce que c'est toi?

- Hai taicho, dit-elle en se rendant dans le bureau de son capitaine.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

- Il y a un problème taicho?

Il décrispa son visage et lui donna un sourire chaleureux.

- Nan demonaï, c'est juste que je que trouvais ton reiatsu bas aujourd'hui, je m'inquiétais.

Elle gigota, nerveusement.

- Ah ça, dit-elle en laissant apparaître un sourire d'aise sur son visage. Disons que j'ai eu un entraînement particulier ce matin.

- Vraiment, dit Ukitake, quel genre d'entraînement particulier?

Il la vit hésiter avant de répondre.

- Je me suis entraînée avec…Nii-sama.

Ukitake se figea une seconde puis revint à sa précédente expression.

- Je vois, dit-il en souriant, bien, je te laisse à tes occupations, il y a une réunion des capitaines dans une heure.

Rukia lui sourit et le salua avant de partir. En se mettant en route, Ukitake Jūshirō fonça les sourcils à nouveaux avant de laisser son visage se relaxer. Il sourit.

- Ah, Byakuya il n'est pas trop tôt.

Le vieux capitaine avait bien sûr senti que le reiryoku de Rukia s'était énormément développé ces derniers mois et cela se voyait en elle. Elle était plus forte, plus assurée dans ses gestes et dans sa façon d'être. Il était effectivement plus que temps, selon lui, que Byakuya ouvre les yeux. Il était impatient de voir le stoïque capitaine pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Quoique parfois c'était comme parler à un mur. Mais depuis cent ans, il était tout de même rendu doué à ce jeu.

Ukitake avait encore menti à Rukia par contre, son reiatsu n'était pas bas. Peut-être un peu en dessous de sa moyenne habituelle mais vraiment rien d'inquiétant. Il se régénérerait au courant de la journée. Ce qu'il lui avait caché, c'était que Rukia n'irradiait pas un reiatsu mais deux. Tout autour d'elle planait une aura de fleurs de cerisier particulièrement possessive et protectrice. Ukitake eut un petit rire moqueur en pensant aux hommes et femmes de la division qui ne comprendrait pas pourquoi, en passant à côté de la petite shinigami, ils auraient l'impression soudaine de se sentir eux-mêmes tous petits.

- Holà, tu semble de bien bonne humeur ce matin, lui dit une voix familière.

Ukitake se tourna et vit venir vers lui Kyōraku Shunsui, capitaine de la huitième division et ami de longue date. L'excentrique capitaine portait en tout temps un kimono rose à fleur par-dessus son haori, aimait le saké et était un coureur de jupons invétéré. Il était également son partenaire préféré quand il s'agissait de taquiner le noble capitaine.

- Ah Shunsui, justement l'homme que je voulais voir.

Ce dernier eut une expression de surprise puis il fut piqué par la curiosité. Ils se remirent en route vers la première division.

- Explique-toi, cela me semble intéressant.

- As-tu rencontré Kuchiki Rukia dernièrement?

Kyōraku releva son chapeau de paille en regardant son compagnon.

- Non pas récemment, à part ce que tu m'as raconté sur son reiatsu.

- Et si je te disais qu'elle est arrivée à la division en émettant inconsciemment deux reiatsu.

- Hein, dit Kyōraku, abasourdi. Il est certain qu'un des reiatsu est le sien, à qui appartient l'autre?

Le sourire d'Ukitake s'agrandit.

- Elle aurait apparemment profité d'un très noble entraînement ce matin…

Kyōraku se figea et ses yeux s'agrandirent pendant un instant puis, après, il éclata de rire.

- Non…ce n'est pas vrai! Alors tu pense qu'il a…

- Je ne sais pas, le coupa Ukitake, mais tu ne pouvais imaginer à quel point sa présence était sur elle. Au début, j'ai même pensé que c'était lui qui entrait dans mon bureau.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, il était temps. J'ai hâte de voir comment il se débrouillera pour se sortir de ça.

Kyōraku rencontra alors les yeux de son vieil ami et d'un accord commun, ils se mirent en shunpo jusqu'au lieu de la rencontre. Le défi était lancé, faire parler Kuchiki Byakuya. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la première division et virent le capitaine de la sixième division à l'entrée de la salle de réunion. Faisant un dernier shunpo, les deux capitaines avancèrent vers le noble comme si de rien n'était. Kyōraku le salua en premier.

- Vous avez l'air en pleine forme ce matin Kuchiki taicho.

Byakuya jeta un regard froid à l'excentrique capitaine. Connaissant le personnage, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait répondre ou l'ignorer. Et il devait encore avoir bu du saké ce matin ou alors il n'avait pas encore dégrisé de la veille. Néanmoins, Byakuya inclina légèrement la tête pour retourner la politesse.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est une très belle journée, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et… les femmes sont belles, n'est-ce pas?

Le capitaine de la huitième lui lança un grand sourire. Mais que racontait-il ce fou? Se dit le noble. C'était nuageux, il n'y avait pas d'oiseau et pour les femmes, il ignorait totalement de quoi il voulait parler. Mieux valait peut-être l'ignorer. Byakuya, pour qui la première pensée venait de se confirmer, poussa un soupir silencieux et se détourna, prêt à se diriger vers sa place pour la réunion. Ukitake, voyant que les techniques de son ami ne marcherait pas, décida d'intervenir.

- Ah Byakuya, dit-il, souriant. Rukia m'a parlé de votre combat de ce matin.

Byakuya s'arrêta net et le capitaine de la 13e division pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas, comme à son habitude, si ce n'est que par un hochement de tête discret ou une courte phrase neutre. Mais il fut stupéfait de voir le noble se retourner et, toujours avec son calme froid, lui répondre.

- Elle vous a racontée ce qui s'est passé?

Cela figea sur place les deux capitaines ainés. Ceux qui connaissaient Byakuya Kuchiki depuis longtemps et qui auraient regardé très attentivement aurait pu apercevoir, l'espace d'un instant, une expression de panique. Mais tout de suite après, le froid revint. Kyōraku, encore stupéfait qu'il ait répondu, ne la vit pas. Ukitake si! Cela laissa ce dernier complètement sans voix. Il tenta de se reprendre.

- Euh…Non, en fait, elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle avait profité de votre savoir, dit-il en sentant quelques sueurs froides dans son dos.

- Je vois, dit simplement le noble.

Ce dernier prit une pause quelques secondes.

- Ukitake senpaï, dit Byakuya.

Ce dernier se raidit, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait employé ce titre. Il était sérieux. Le ton l'était, du moins, bien que le capitaine aux cheveux noir l'était toujours mais on pouvait y lire une sorte d'inquiétude, de préoccupation.

- Hai, dit Ukitake, incertain.

- Rukia vous a-t'elle posé des questions sur le bankaï?

Les deux ainés eurent en même temps un hoquet de surprise en poussant une exclamation étonnée.

- Je…Je sais que son reiryoku s'est énormément développé ces derniers mois, dit Ukitake, un peu abasourdi. Mais de là à parler du bankaï, je ne penserais pas.

Le noble laissa encore planer un petit silence comme s'il se demandait s'il devait parler ou non. Cela commençait à jouer sur les nerfs du capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Il s'agissait de Rukia, par kami, elle était comme sa fille. Il regarda le stoïque capitaine.

- Byakuya, pourquoi pensez-vous que Rukia s'intéresserait au bankaï, elle en est encore loin. En ce moment, il est vrai qu'elle aurait très bien sa place comme fukutaicho mais…

Il vit le froncement de sourcils habituel puis Byakuya dévia son regard. Ukitake et Kyōraku tournèrent la tête et virent le Soutaicho arriver. Leur discussion devait se terminer là mais avant que Byakuya ne prenne sa place, le noble reporta son attention sur le capitaine de la 13e division et lui dit, tout bas.

- Ukitake taicho, ce matin, Sode no Shirayuki s'est matérialisée.

Le plus vieux capitaine en resta tellement sous le choc qu'il ne remarqua pas le capitaine Unohana arriver derrière lui et poser une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta.

- Tout va bien Ukitake taicho?

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Hai, Unohana-san, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Le regard mystérieux du capitaine de la quatrième division laissa voir qu'elle n'était pas convaincue mais elle ne creusa pas le sujet. Ukitake regagna sa place à côté de Kyōraku qui en était encore fébrile.

Le silence se fit une fois les capitaines alignés.

- Soi fon taicho, dit simplement Yamamoto.

- Hai, dit la petite capitaine qui fit un pas en avant. Dans le 78e district du Rukongai, Inuzuri, près du rebord de la forêt, l'alarme a sonné voilà quelques heures, il a été rapporté l'apparition de plusieurs hollows. Une équipe de shinigami en patrouille a entamé la défense mais ils ont été rapidement dépassés. Un détachement d'Onmitsukidō a été envoyé en renfort. Ils m'ont rapporté que le nombre de l'ennemi serait croissant et qu'ils auraient envahis la forêt. On ne sait toujours pas ce qui les a fait se regrouper et attaquer si soudainement Inuzuri.

- Il est vrai que les hollows sont plutôt solitaires, dit Komamura taicho, s'ils sont en groupe, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose derrière eux. Des nouvelles de notre poste au Hueco Mundo?

- Rien qui sortirait de l'ordinaire, dit Soi fon.

- Des vestiges du pouvoir d'Aizen? Demanda Ukitake.

- Je ne croirais pas, dit la voix nasillarde de Kurotsuchi, nous surveillons en permanence les espadas restant, ils ont été soit reconditionnés ou alors leurs pouvoirs ont été scellés. Mais depuis la destruction du Hōgyoku, leur puissance n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

- C'est embarrassant, dit Kyōraku, il faudrait aussi trouver comment ils sont entrés dans la Soul Society en si grande nombre sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

- Hmm, il y a bien des senseurs placés dans la forêt, cependant elle est vaste et nous avons dû les disperser pour couvrir plus de territoire, expliqua le capitaine de la douzième division, il existe cependant plusieurs zones d'ombres qu'ils ont pu exploiter.

Soi fon reprit la parole.

- Avant que soit lancé la question du comment et du pourquoi, je tiens à signaler que ce n'est pas simplement un groupe de hollows, d'après le rapport qui m'a été fait, on parlerait d'une centaine d'hollows et ils ne cesseraient de croitre. Le détachement d'Onmitsukidō et les shinigamis en place ne tiendront pas longtemps.

Cette nouvelle provoqua la stupeur parmi les capitaines, à part Byakuya et Yamamoto qui demeurèrent imperturbables.

- Intéressant, dit Kenpachi qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à maintenant. Ce sera amusant de se dégourdir les jambes avec l'espoir d'un bon combat.

- Pas maintenant Zaraki taicho, fit la voix du Soutaicho, les rappelant tous à l'ordre. Cependant, je suis d'accord avec le capitaine de la deuxième division. Inuzuri doit être protégé. La sixième division sera chargée de protéger la ligne entre le quartier d'Inuzuri et la forêt jusqu'à demain.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant, répliqua Kenpachi.

- La moitié de votre division revient de mission aujourd'hui, nous leurs donnons une demi journée pour récupérer, votre rôle sera ensuite d'aller prêter main forte à la sixième si besoin est et d'ensuite exterminer tout ce qui se trouvera dans cette forêt. Kuchiki taicho!

Ce dernier se défigea, donnant l'image d'une statue qui aurait prit vie.

- Vous partez dans l'heure qui vient, prenez tous les hommes et le matériel dont vous avez besoin. Une équipe de la quatrième division vous accompagnera.

- Hai Soutaicho.

- Toutefois, il y a un shinigami que je vais ajouter à votre groupe Kuchiki Taicho.

Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son commandant en chef. Quel incapable allait-il lui imposer?

- Kuchiki Rukia.

Byakuya manqua de perdre pied et en même temps, perdre la face. Extérieurement, il ne fit que prendre sa mine renfrognée. Pourquoi venait-il mêler Rukia à cette mission?

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ma sœur se qualifie pour cette mission en particulier?

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un instant. Tous les capitaines connaissaient l'attitude protectrice du noble envers sa sœur, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas toujours démontré dans le passé.

- Cela n'a pas de lien avec la mission, on m'a rapporté que votre sœur adoptive aurait fait de remarquable progrès au niveau de son reiryoku et de ses talents. La treizième division a, depuis longtemps, un poste de fukutaicho à combler, Ukitake taicho a pensé à votre sœur.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que Rukia est prête pour un tel poste? Dit Byakuya en lançant un regard glacial à l'endroit de son senpaï.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson involontaire sous le feu des yeux anthracite.

- C'est vous qui nous le direz, Kuchiki taicho, à votre retour, vous donnerez le compte rendu de vos observations, dit Yamamoto. Ukitake taicho, veillez à prévenir Kuchiki Rukia de sa participation à cette mission.

- Hai Soutaicho, répondit le capitaine de la treizième division.

- Maintenant s'il n'y a plus rien d'autre, cette réunion est terminée.

Byakuya se dirigea immédiatement vers la sortie. Il enrageait. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Rukia soit mêlé à cette mission. Et comme il savait que Rukia était souvent nerveuse en sa présence, cela l'amènerait sûrement à être blessée. Il soupira intérieurement, étant donné que c'était un ordre direct du Soutaicho, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il croisa le regard du capitaine de la onzième division. Seul bon côté de tout cela, la mine déçue de Kenpachi mettait un baume temporaire sur ses inquiétudes. Si cela pouvait apprendre la patience au barbare, cela serait toujours ça de gagné. En passant à côté de lui, ce dernier lui dit :

- Ne soyez pas inquiet Kuchiki taicho, on viendra vous sauver.

Habituellement, Kuchiki Byakuya ne se laissait pas prendre par de telles railleries mais quand il s'agissait de son honneur ou, en ce cas ci, l'honneur des hommes de sa division, il n'arrivait pas à se retenir. D'autant plus qu'il avait toujours eu des tensions en le capitaine de la onzième division et lui. Ils étaient à l'extrême opposé l'un de l'autre, autant dans leurs manières d'être que dans leurs façons de combattre. Byakuya trouvait que Zaraki Kenpachi était rustre, bruyant, irrespectueux, barbare et sans aucune savoir vivre. Cela le dépassait qu'il soit un taicho, sa force n'était pas négligeable mais pour le reste… Byakuya ne se donna même pas la peine de le regarder et continua son chemin.

- Il faudra vous dépêcher alors avant que tout le travail ne soit déjà fait, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous déplaciez pour rien.

* * *

><p><span>Lexique:<span>

Taicho/Fukutaicho: Capitaine/Lieutenant

Nan demonaï: Ce n'est rien

Senpaï: aîné, instructeur, professeur

Haï: oui

* * *

><p>Voilà la mission tant attendue ! Je dois dire que j'ai eu du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre là. Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, ne vous en faites pas, dans le prochain chapitre, Rukia aura disons quelques réflexions hors contexte... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.<p>

Sinon laisser une review, donner moi des commentaires, constructifs ou non lol

Omake:

Zaraki: Onna...(en criant)

Firebird: HAAA! (je me mets en position foetal en faisant la morte)_Je vais mourrir, je devrais peut-être faire une prière...Mon Dieu..._

Zaraki: Oi! L'auteure! (m'attrape par mon gilet et me soulève à sa hauteur)

Firebird: (tremblante) Je suis désolé Monsieur Kenpachi, je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas.

Zaraki: Tu me traite de barbare, de rustre, bruyant, irrespectueux et de d'autre chose que je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire.

Firebird: (glup) O_O...T_T (_à quoi j'ai penser en écrivant ça moi)_

Zaraki: Ha! J'adore ça! (me laisse tomber au sol et s'éloigne en riant )

Firebird: O_O Mais il est fou ma parole.

Byakuya:(derrière moi) Tu comprends mon point de vue maintenant.

Firebird: HAAA! (s'évanouit)


	6. Départ

Ahh Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais ma muse a été très très très anti-coopérative. J'étais bloqué à un endroit et au lieu de se concentrer sur celui-ci, elle m'a envoyé plein d'idées sans aucun lien et elle ne me lâche pas avant que j'y prête attention. Résultat, au début j'avais trois histoires que j'écris à part de celle-la, maintenant je suis rendu sept T-T

Mais, enfin, ça débloqué la nuit dernière, vers 1h-1h30. Alors amusez-vous, dites-moi ce que vous en penser, les autres chapitre devrait débouler rapidement, pour peu que ma muse ne me fasse pas (-censuré-) ^^'

Attention, pour ceux qui sont anti-quétaine...peut-être sauté ce chapitre ah et Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : Départ<p>

Byakuya marchait rapidement vers sa division et toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers une seule personne. Déjà que leur combat de ce matin défilait en boucle dans sa tête, Rukia ne semblait plus vouloir sortir de son esprit maintenant. Il était heureux, d'un certain côté, parce qu'il allait passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, mais il aurait bien voulu que les circonstances soient différentes.

Il arriva enfin au bâtiment de la sixième division et se rendit tout de suite dans son bureau. En regardant par la fenêtre, il laissa son esprit vagabonder.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle, se dit-il. Elle a laissé une marque indélébile dans mon cerveau. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir la protéger, de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras quand elle est triste, de pouvoir lui sourire quand elle est contente, de la réconforter quand elle se sent seule, de pouvoir l'embrasser chaque fois que j'en ai envie et seulement… pouvoir la rendre heureuse. »

Non! Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Rukia était sa sœur, elle était la sœur d'Hisana. Et bien que Byakuya tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées en se répétant ces deux petites phrases comme un mantra, il sentit son cœur sombrer devant cette fatalité. Il s'assit à son bureau, sentant le poids de ce qu'il ne voulait pas accepter. Il croyait devenir fou, énervé de ressentir autant d'émotions pour la seule personne pour qui il ne devrait pourtant pas. Que lui arrivait-il? Était-il infidèle envers Hisana de ressentir une telle chose?

« S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne serais pas capable de me contrôler, pensa-t-il. Si elle me touche, même en m'effleurant, la sensation demeure, s'attarde plusieurs minutes. Si elle me sourit, plus aucune de mes pensées ne sont claires, si elle rit, malgré moi, j'aurai l'ombre d'un sourire, si elle pleure, mon cœur se brise en morceaux, si elle meurt… »

Pouvait-il laisser parler son cœur?

Byakuya reprit contact avec la réalité quand il s'aperçut que Renji était à sa porte et qu'il arborait une expression stupéfaite. Son masque retomba rapidement en place et il fit signe à son fukutaicho d'avancer.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Taicho? Lui demanda celui-ci.

- Renji, prépare les hommes, le 78e quartier du Rukongai est attaqué par des hollows, nous partons dans moins d'une heure.

Le rouquin se figea sous trop d'information.

- Le 78e, taicho, mais c'est Inuzuri.

Byakuya approuva d'un signe distrait de la tête en faisant semblant de regarder des papiers.

- Des hollows, mais…

- Tu perds du temps Renji, la division doit être prête à partir dans une demi-heure.

Son fukutaicho bégaya encore un peu et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Renji!

La voix sonore de son capitaine le figea d'un coup sec. Il employait le même ton quand il arrivait en retard, quand il n'avait pas fait tout son travail ou encore quand il avait fait une bêtise. Renji se demanda ce qu'il avait fait cette fois. Il se tourna lentement vers son capitaine qui le regardait. Malgré lui, le rouquin frissonna sous le poids des yeux d'argent.

- Le Soutaicho nous a assigné un soldat d'une autre division pour cette mission.

Renji relaxa un instant, tant que son capitaine n'apprenait pas où était sa dernière cachette de saké ou qu'il faisait parfois faire certains documents par Rikichi, il pouvait être tranquille.

- Alors quel est l'imbécile qu'on nous a collé et de quelle division vient-il?

Byakuya fut tenté de sourire, c'était la même pensée qui lui était venue avant que le nom de la personne en question ne fût prononcé.

- Kuchiki Rukia, treizième division.

La première réaction de Renji fut d'être heureux. Si Rukia était là, ce serait plaisant. Puis après une minute, il demanda à son capitaine pourquoi la petite shinigami avait officiellement assigné à la mission.

- Elle doit être évaluée pour un poste d'officier.

- Vraiment, Taicho, vous ne savez depuis combien de temps Rukia rêve de cela.

Le rouquin remarqua que la mâchoire de son capitaine s'était tendue.

- Va Renji, je te rejoins dans peu de temps et je m'attends à ce que les hommes soient tous prêts à partir.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dirent deux fois et parti sonner l'alarme du bâtiment qui indiquerait à tous les soldats de se regrouper sur la grande place pour le début de la mission. Une chose lui revint en mémoire pendant ce temps. L'expression de son capitaine quand il était entré dans son bureau avait si…inhabituel. Il lui avait semblé désespéré, mais en même temps si tendre, comme si il devait faire quelque chose de bien à contrecœur. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de son capitaine. Renji revint à la réalité en voyant les hommes s'assembler, mais le sentiment d'étrangeté ne le quitta pas.

ooOOOooOOOoo

Rukia se dirigeait vers la salle commune de la treizième division pour savoir l'emploi du temps de la journée. Soudain un papillon noir se dirigea vers elle et se posa sur son doigt. Tout de suite, la douce voix d'Ukitake se fit entendre.

« Kuchiki-san, je vous prie de vous rendre immédiatement aux bâtiments de la sixième division. Vous participerez à une mission dans le Rukongai durant laquelle vous serez évaluée. Kuchiki taicho vous donnera les détails…Bonne chance Kuchiki-san. »

Rukia sentit son cœur se mettre à battre fébrilement dans sa poitrine. Il y avait tant de choses, tant d'information dans ce court message. Elle allait être évaluée. Enfin! Peut-être allait-il lui donner un poste d'officier. Rukia n'osait penser au titre de fukutaicho de peur d'être déçu. D'être gradé signifiait déjà quelque chose.

Elle fit un shunpo vers sa chambre qu'elle avait à la caserne. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel était ce miracle qui lui tombait dessus? Pourquoi cette soudaine décision la concernant? Elle n'en avait parlé que brièvement avec Byakuya ce matin. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière, le flot de ses pensées s'arrêta brusquement. Oui, ce devait être lui qui avait demandé à Ukitake et ce dernier avait peut-être…

Non, cela n'avait aucun sens, Byakuya n'avait jamais interféré dans sa carrière de shinigami. D'autant plus que ce matin, malgré les apparences, elle ne l'avait pas senti très chaud à l'idée qu'elle soit un officier.

Puis brusquement, Rukia réalisa que faire une mission avec la sixième division signifiait aussi que Byakuya serait là. Son esprit devint chaos. Kami, elle avait peine à réfléchir quand il était là, elle n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait en plein combat, entourée d'hollow et de shinigami de la sixième.

_Rukia se dépêcha d'entrer dans le bâtiment de la sixième division et prendre le chemin du bureau du capitaine. En entrant dans la pièce, elle remarqua que Byakuya n'y était pas. Pourtant elle sentait son reiatsu tout près. _

_- Nii-sama?_

_Rukia s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda les shinigami se rassembler pour la mission. Soudain, une voix grave s'éleva dans les airs._

_- Rukia._

_Elle se retourna et se figea quand elle vit Byakuya qui sortait de ses quartiers personnels, attenant à son bureau. Bizarrement, Byakuya ne portait pas son écharpe, ni ses kenseikan et le haut de son shihakusho était lousse, comme s'il venait de sortir de la douche. Rukia pouvait entrevoir ses fermes pectoraux et son ventre ciselé. Sa bouche s'assécha tout de suite._

_- Nii-sama, s'exclama-t-elle, le souffle coupé._

_- Pas maintenant Rukia, j'ai à te parler. Viens!_

_Byakuya retourna dans la chambre. Rukia déglutit. Le ton était sec et dur. Il était fâché. Pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait. Elle devait surement avoir commis quelque chose. Timidement, elle rentra dans la chambre à sa suite. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans cette pièce, pas plus que sa chambre au manoir. L'air ici était ensorcelant, ça sentait lui! Byakuya lui tournait le dos._

_- Je…Je suis désolée Nii-sama, je sais que vous êtes fâché contre moi, mais…_

_- Rukia, coupa Byakuya, la faisant taire._

_Puis il se tourna et avança vers elle, son reiatsu se dispersant doucement dans la pièce se mêlant au sien. Rukia respira plus vite. Rêvait-elle ou elle voyait bien les deux énergies se fondre en une seule? Byakuya avança vers elle à pas lent, à la manière d'un prédateur. Elle sentit soudain une chaleur familière se construire au creux de son ventre comme elle vit les yeux gris se river sur elle avec une intensité sauvage. _

_La simple stature de Byakuya imposait le respect et Rukia ne pouvait le combattre avec sa petite taille. Elle recula à chaque pas que Byakuya fit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit accotée contre le mur. Il s'arrêta quand il fut quasiment collé contre elle. Elle détourna le regard, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps celui de Byakuya._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire, Rukia, que je suis fâché contre toi?_

_Sa voix était profonde et tendre. Elle en aurait gémi si elle ne s'était pas retenue._

_- Bien je…je pensais que…_

_Elle tentait, lamentablement il faut l'avouer, de faire une phrase. Mais l'odeur même du corps de Byakuya était en train de droguer tous ses sens._

_- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, ordonna-t-il._

_Malgré son puissant désir de rester saine d'esprit, Rukia se trouva incapable de désobéir et plongea dans les yeux argent de Byakuya. Soudain il se pencha sur elle et prit ses deux poignets et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête et les maintint à cet endroit d'une seule main. De son autre main, il caressa sa joue comme il l'avait fait ce matin. Prisonnière, Rukia frissonna brièvement en sentant un torrent de feu l'envahir._

_- Dis-moi Rukia…pourquoi crois-tu que je suis fâché contre toi, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille en venant subtilement l'effleurer de ses lèvres._

_- Je pensais…que vous étiez contrarié du fait que…je suis mêlée à cette mission, parvint-elle à dire._

_- Crois-tu vraiment cela, Rukia?_

_Son souffle était chaud contre sa nuque, la faisant frissonner de plus belle._

_- H…hai._

_Non, en fait, elle ne savait plus trop. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle était en train de devenir folle._

_- Tu ne peux te tromper davantage, Rukia, au contraire, je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi._

_Il suça légèrement son lobe d'oreille, arrachant un petit gémissement que Rukia fut incapable de retenir._

_- Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Voudrais-tu une preuve?_

_Avant même qu'elle puisse répondre, Byakuya se colla contre elle. Rukia put très bien sentir son membre gonflé venir se frotter contre le bas de son ventre, la faisant gémir encore plus fort._

_- Oh Byakuya._

_Elle ne put penser à autre chose. Il possédait son esprit, réduisant à néant toutes paroles ou réflexions. Il possédait son corps, la laissant molle dans sa poigne._

_- Oui Rukia, peux-tu sentir comme je suis contente que tu sois près de moi._

_Byakuya commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis sur l'épaule et la nuque._

_- Oui, je…mmmmh._

_La main libre de Byakuya se mit à la caresser dans le dos, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sur ses fesses puis l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Rukia laissa échapper un profond gémissement rempli d'extase et de désir. Inconsciemment, elle donna un coup de bassin contre le membre de Byakuya qui émit un profond râle contre sa nuque. Byakuya libéra finalement les poignets de Rukia puis se redressa un peu. Il fut satisfait de voir les yeux violets complètement envahis par le désir et elle le regardait avidement. _

_Byakuya sentait lui aussi l'excitation monter en lui jusqu'à devenir douloureuse et la vision des désirs de Rukia l'enflamma littéralement. Cette dernière attrapa les bords de son shihakusho et le déshabilla en lui donnant un chaud, langoureux et passionné baiser. Byakuya glissa à nouveau ses mains dans son dos, sur son derrière puis agrippa ses cuisses et la leva du sol. Prise entre le mur et lui, Rukia enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Les lèvres de Rukia quittèrent celle de Byakuya alors qu'elle laissa une trainé de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Puis soudain…_

Soudain, Rukia entendit cogner à sa porte. Son cœur arrêta de battre.

- Kuchiki-san, tout va bien, demande la voix de Kiyone. J'ai senti ton reiatsu devenir fou un moment.

- Oui tout va bien Kiyone, s'empressa de répondre Rukia.

Elle attrapa son sac de missions, y glissa rapidement des vêtements de rechange et sortit de la chambre, manquant de percuter Kiyone.

- Kiyone quelle heure est-il?

- Il est à peine 9h30, mais tu es sûre que tout va bien, tu as les joues toutes rouges.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je dois filer.

Puis elle partit en shunpo en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait été dans la lune que quelques minutes. Si ses rêves continuaient de venir la troubler ainsi, ce pourrait devenir dangereux. Que se passerait-il si, en plein milieu d'une bataille, devant un hollow, elle figeait et se mettait à rêver éveillée. Elle se ferait tuer. Mais kami, à qui pouvait-elle en parler? Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que les symptômes n'étaient pas vraiment courant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva sur les terrains de la sixième division et regarda les soldats se rassembler. Se risquerait-elle à aller voir dans le bureau de Byakuya. Un frisson la parcourut au souvenir de ses fantasmes. Non mieux valait rester dehors, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Soudain, un éclat blanc attira son regard et elle vit Byakuya sortir de la caserne, de son pas altier. L'apercevant de loin, ce dernier tourna son attention vers elle un instant. Rukia croisa le regard de Byakuya, toutes ses réflexions et incertitudes s'évanouirent. Le cours de ses pensées s'était brutalement interrompu dès qu'il avait croisé les impassibles yeux gris. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas que Renji s'était approché.

- Tu devrais fermer la bouche, midget, sinon tu vas te ramasser avec des mouches.

- Woah!

Rukia sursauta en sautant de quelques pas. Depuis combien de temps il était là lui? À voir son expression stupide, assez longtemps pour l'avoir vu baver d'admiration devant son capitaine. Rukia s'empressa de reprendre contenance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, réprimanda-t-elle. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de préparer tes hommes. C'est pourtant, j'en suis certaine, ce que Nii-sama t'as demandé…

- Ha, je sais, dit-il, nonchalamment, mais je préférais regarder ta face de poisson devant Kuchiki taicho, si Ichigo t'avait vu.

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Rukia serra les poings en tentant de rester maître d'elle-même. Renji était son ami d'enfance et le meilleur ami qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, mais parfois il savait exactement comment lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Renji, quelle est la mission ? demanda-t-elle, désireuse de changer de sujet.

- Hm, répondit ce dernier en reprenant un peu de sérieux. J'en sais peu, taicho m'a seulement dit qu'Inuzuri était attaqué par des hollows et que nous aurions à le défendre.

- Inu…Inuzuri, dit Rukia, un peu déçu.

Elle aurait bien voulu le monde réel ou encore Hueco Mundo. Quoique finalement, ce dernier ne la tentait pas tellement. Trop de choses s'étaient passées là-bas.

- Hé, je te signale que tu vas être évalué dans cette mission.

- Je sais, dit Rukia sèchement.

La mission en tant que tel ne la stressait pas outre mesure. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé dans le monde réel avec Ichigo, au Hueco Mundo pour sauver Orihime ou dans n'importe quelle mission à laquelle on l'avait assignée, elle s'en était toujours sorti, ou presque. Non, ce qui la rendait vraiment nerveuse, c'était la présence de Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia se jura de se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes.

- Oh, on est nerveuse on dirait, railla Renji.

Rukia serra les poings en prenant une inspiration.

- Pas du tout, mentit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait neutre. Je ferai seulement ce que l'on attend de moi. Et toi, tu n'aurais pas autre chose à faire que de me fatiguer sur des choses qui n'ont aucune importance, comme si je suis effrayé de faire ce que je fais depuis plus de cinquante ans?

- Hey midget, calme-toi, on croirait entendre Kuchiki taicho. Je crois que tu passe trop de temps avec ce bloc de glace, j'espère que tu ne deviendras pas comme lui, coincée avec un bâton dans le derrière.

Les yeux de Rukia s'agrandir d'un coup. Venait-il de…Oh oui, il venait d'insulter Byakuya.

ooOOOooOOOoo

Juste avant de sortir du bâtiment, Byakuya perçut le reiatsu de Rukia qui arrivait. Il s'arrêta et prit une inspiration. Il n'avait qu'à garder le contrôle sur lui-même et ses émotions. C'est ce qu'il faisait tout le temps. Tout se passerait bien. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il sortit finalement de la sixième division et rencontra tout de suite le regard de Rukia au loin. Un tremblement intérieur le saisit. Un peu plus et il aurait volé jusqu'à elle.

Apercevant son fukutaicho en arrière de la petite shinigami, Byakuya réussit enfin à se détourner et se dirigea vers ses soldats. Voyant que tous étaient pratiquement prêts, il reporta son regard vers l'objet de ses pensées. Il vit Rukia et Renji qui semblaient se disputer comme deux enfants. Byakuya savait que Renji était important aux yeux de Rukia, il était son ami d'enfance. C'est avec lui qu'elle avait survécu à Inuzuri. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment désagréable quand il les voyait tous les deux. Était-ce parce qu'il savait que Rukia avait des sentiments profonds pour son fukutaicho? Ou était-ce parce qu'il aurait bien voulu que Rukia soit aussi à l'aise en sa présence.

À ce moment, il vit la petite shinigami frapper violemment l'arrière de la tête de Renji en le traitant de _Bakayaro_. Ok, peut-être pas si à l'aise que ça finalement. De loin, il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un petit sourire fugace. Il ne savait pas ce que Renji avait fait, mais il devait l'avoir mérité. Il s'approcha d'eux.

- Rukia, ne maltraite pas ainsi mon fukutaicho, il peut nous être utile pour la mission.

- Hai Nii-sama, dit tout de suite Rukia, se tenant raide comme une barre.

Avait-il comprit ce que Renji avait dit de lui? Apparemment non.

- Cependant, rajouta Byakuya, tu pourras reprendre ta conversation là où elle s'était arrêté après notre mission.

Peut-être que si finalement. Rukia lança un sourire machiavélique vers son ami d'enfance. Puis elle se retourna vers son frère, l'innocence revenue.

- Nii-sama, est-ce vous qui avez demandé à ce que je sois sur cette mission?

- Non…l'ordre vient directement du Soutaicho.

Les yeux de Rukia s'agrandirent en grand. Si le Soutaicho lui-même l'avait demandé, son rêve était peut-être plus accessible qu'elle le pensait. C'était le moment d'être à la hauteur. En plus, Byakuya serait là à regarder ses moindres faits et gestes, avec ses yeux d'argent qui voyaient tout, si seulement il pouvait voir jusqu'à son cœur. Byakuya lança un regard à Renji qui se dirigea vers les shinigami. Reportant son regard sur la petite shinigami, il remarqua qu'elle semblait encore perdue dans ses pensées comme ce matin. Elle le dévisageait bizarrement et ses joues rougirent. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que Byakuya trouve cela attendrissant.

« Rukia est ma sœur, se dit-il, elle est la sœur d'Hisana et pourtant… J'aime quand elle est près de moi. J'aime savoir qu'elle va bien. J'aime la couleur de ses yeux, comment cette longue mèche de cheveux retombe toujours au centre de son visage, se jouant du nombre de fois qu'elle la replace. Et malgré ce que je peux lui laisser voir, je suis contente qu'elle vienne me voir plus souvent, j'aime même écouter ce qu'elle fait durant de ses journées. J'aime comment elle rougit quand elle me regarde, comment parfois, lorsque je la regarde à mon tour, elle semble perdre tout ses moyens. Serais-je en train de… »

Byakuya réalisa soudain que le lien qui l'unissait à Rukia venait brutalement de changer. Au tout début, elle avait été le dernier vœu de sa femme, pendant longtemps, elle avait été le pâle sosie d'un fantôme, puis elle était devenue sa fierté, quelque chose qu'il défendrait de sa vie. Mais maintenant, Rukia semblait être devenue plus que cela. Byakuya s'arracha de ses pensées et vit que tout le monde était prêt. La ligne de shinigami s'élança en shunpo, quittant le terrain de la sixième division, suivant aveuglément leur capitaine.

ooOOOooOOOoo

Rukia se mit en shunpo avec les autres et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi ce n'était pas son propre capitaine qui l'évaluait. Ukitake savait mieux que quiconque comment elle se battait. Mais connaissant son capitaine et aussi les lois du Goteï 13, le Soutaicho voulait surement qu'elle soit évaluée avec objectivité. Et qui de mieux placer pour cela que Kuchiki taicho.

Rukia se sentait un peu seule, en ce moment, parmi tous ces shinigami. Elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Le seul lien qu'elle avait avec la sixième division était son frère et son crétin de fukutaicho. Le contraire était aussi vrai apparemment, car la plupart des soldats de la sixième ne savaient même pas qui elle était seulement ou sinon, certain la connaissait de nom ou du fait qu'elle était la sœur adoptive de leur capitaine, rien d'autre. Ils la regardaient tous avec autant de curiosité que de méfiance. Elle soupira. Cela allait être une longue journée. Elle grogna intérieurement. Elle se tint droite et tenta de se déplacer noblement, comme Byakuya.

La division traversa le Seireitei puis franchit la porte et entra au Rukongai. Le changement entre les deux zones était semblable au jour et la nuit. Les allées pavées laissèrent la place aux chemins de terre battus, les bâtiments de briques aux maisons de bois. Plus rapidement que Rukia n'aurait voulu, ils arrivèrent dans le quartier d'Inuzuri. Ils laissèrent le shunpo de côté, marchant au rythme rapide des pas de Byakuya.

Tous les regardaient passer avec crainte et respect. Disons davantage le premier que second par contre. Rukia jeta un regard à Renji et vit qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. Plein de souvenirs les assaillaient, autant bons que mauvais. Ils avaient grandi dans ce quartier. Ils y avaient souffert, avaient ri, s'étaient battus, avaient été parfois malades, parfois en bonne santé. Ils avaient pris soin d'enfants et ils les avaient vus mourir, soit par la faute des hollows ou de la maladie. À ce moment, Renji se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

- Ne t'en fais pas Rukia, tout va bien aller, je suis là, comme au début.

Et il lui gratifia d'un large sourire qu'elle retourna. Elle était contente d'avoir Renji à ses côtés finalement. Oui ils avaient vécu dans ce quartier un peu délabré, ils avaient marché nu pied, le regard rivé vers un endroit où il ne vivrait comme des vagabonds. Cet endroit était synonyme de survivance, de privation, de difficultés et d'épreuves. Mais dans tout cela, ils avaient survécu. Et malgré tout ce qui avait pu leur arriver, ils en étaient sortis plus fort. Ils étaient plus forts. Tous, ils apportaient leur lot de réconforts illusoires sans se douter de ce qui les attendait.


	7. Sauvetage

Chapitre 7 : Sauvetages

Arrivée à l'endroit où ils devaient tenir la ligne, la sixième division s'installa. Les shinigamis en patrouille et le détachement d'_Onmitsukidō_ de la deuxième division furent relevés de leurs fonctions et renvoyés au Seireitei. Ces derniers discutèrent un moment avec Kuchiki taicho pour lui donner les derniers détails. C'était calme pour le moment, mais tous sentaient la présence de plusieurs centaines de hollows dans la forêt. Plus aucun shinigami ne se méprit sur la nature de la mission. Byakuya prit quelques secondes pour examiner la forêt de son reiatsu puis il pointa le terrain vague devant eux qui se trouvait encore les dernières maisons et la forêt.

- Hado no 4, _Byakurai_.

Un grand rayon bleu se projeta de son doigt et alla s'abattre dans ce qui serait leur champ de bataille. Le kido traça une ligne dans la terre, délimitant le terrain. Byakuya se retourna vers ses hommes.

- Notre mission est de défendre cette ligne, aucun hollow ne doit la franchir et nous la tiendrons jusqu'à ce que la onzième division vienne prendre le relais demain. Personne ne s'approche de la forêt, restez près d'Inuzuri.

Rukia ne put qu'admirer le professionnalisme et le sérieux de la sixième division. Les hommes s'étaient assemblés et tut avant même que Byakuya ne dise mot. Et en l'écoutant, elle put voir tout la déférence et la loyauté que les soldats vouaient à leur capitaine. Ils n'avaient pas peur tant que Kuchiki taicho serait à leur tête, Rukia était certaine qu'aucun d'eux ne céderait ne serait-ce qu'un pouce de terrain. Elle laissa de côté son anxiété et se relaxa dans le paisible reiatsu d'admiration qu'elle sentait tout autour d'elle. Son moral reprit du mieux.

Alors que Rukia commençait à se dire que cette mission ne serait peut-être pas aussi désastreuse qu'elle l'avait pressenti, tous purent entendre des cris dans la forêt. Mais ce n'était pas le hurlement caractéristique des hollows. Ils se tournèrent vers les arbres. Rukia se rapprocha de Renji. Une peur soudaine s'installa dans sa poitrine et glaça son sang. Les cris se firent de nouveau entendre, plus près cette fois, on aurait dit…

- Des enfants, murmura Rukia dans un seul souffle. Renji! Il y a des enfants dans la forêt.

Et comme elle disait cela, deux petites silhouettes sortirent en courant du couvert des arbres. Ils couraient aussi vite que leurs petites jambes le leur permettaient. Mais soudain, le souffle de Rukia se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle vit les arbres s'écarter et un hollow partit à la suite des enfants. Ces derniers virent la ligne de shinigami devant eux et stoppèrent, effrayés.

Par chance, l'approche du monstre derrière eux réveilla un des petits garçons qui repartit à la course en tirant sur son compagnon. Cependant, ce départ précipité fit chuter ce dernier. En quelques secondes, le hollow fut à côté des deux garçons qui se serraient l'un à l'autre en hurlant. Rukia qui voyait le passé et le présent se superposer douloureusement ne pouvait empêcher ses muscles de se contracter douloureusement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle.

Quand la griffe du hollow s'abaissa sur les enfants qui se protéger l'un l'autre, ce fut plus qu'elle ne put en supporter. Elle s'élança. Passant en trombe entre Renji et son frère, elle dégaina sa lame en hurlant. Sans même prononcer son nom, cette dernière changea pour le blanc pur avec son ruban flottant derrière elle comme une trainée de neige.

- Non Rukia, cria Renji.

Mais elle ne l'entendit dit pas. Elle disparut la seconde d'après, se téléportant en shunpo vers les cris des enfants et du hollow, autant ceux du passé que ceux du présent. Les deux enfants se faisaient emporter, prisonniers des griffes. Rukia atterrit aux pieds du monstre et s'empressa de trancher l'air devant elle. La bête ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait frappé.

- Some no mai…Tsukishiro.

Un cercle s'illumina au sol et un pilier de glace monta vers le ciel, emprisonnant le corps du hollow. Son bras contenant les enfants demeura suspendu dans les airs. Rukia se dépêcha de fait un saut rapide pour récupérer les deux gamins. Ces derniers se collaient, l'un contre l'autre dans la paume gigantesque, les yeux fermés, le corps tremblant. Rukia leur tendit a main.

- Tout va bien, vous n'avez plus à avoir peur.

Les deux jeunes se délacèrent lentement et la regardèrent. Elle voyait dans leurs yeux la peur démesurée des hollows mais aussi la crainte révérencieuse des shinigamis. Elle donna son visage le plus souriant en tendant la main une nouvelle fois.

- Venez! Je vais vous conduire en sécurité.

Hésitant un instant, ils se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers la main invitante. Soudain, Rukia fut saisi d'une terreur froide qui l'engloba d'un coup. Réalisant qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop proches de la forêt, elle vit tout à coup une dizaine de tentacules sortirent des arbres et les encercler en gigotant dans les airs. Les enfants se mirent à crier, mais Rukia fonça à nouveau, les attrapant au vol, en retournant vers la ligne de shinigami. Avec le poids qu'elle avait en trop, elle ne pouvait pas faire de shunpo. Elle accéléra le pas quand elle s'aperçut que les appendices du hollows chargeaient sur eux à toute vitesse.

Rukia serra les dents, se préparant à la douleur, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas assez vite pour les éviter. Ils étaient trop loin encore, mais si elle était capable de protéger ces enfants, cela valait le coup. Alors qu'elles se rapprochaient dangereusement, les tentacules rencontrèrent une soudaine résistance et furent, la seconde d'après, réduits en morceaux. On put entendre un hurlement de douleur venant du hollow dans la forêt et les moignons sanguinolents se rétractèrent.

Continuant sa lancée, Rukia se demanda qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu les arrêter? Puis, elle vit quelques pétales roses voler devant ses yeux avant de se projeter vers le capitaine de la sixième division, dont la lame se reformait. Rukia avala de travers. Byakuya l'avait encore sauvé. Elle en avait perdu le compte maintenant. Avec horreur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de désobéir à un ordre que son supérieur avait donné quelques minutes auparavant, ce qui devait expliquer l'air contrarié de son frère en ce moment. Il avait ordonné que personne ne s'approche de la forêt.

- Bravo Rukia, tu as fait fort cette fois, se dit-elle.

Et malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait fait pour une bonne cause, l'amère sensation d'avoir une nouvelle fois faillit au nom des Kuchiki lui resta en travers de la gorge. Dès qu'elle arriva derrière la ligne, Rukia déposa les deux petits garçons qui s'empressèrent de se cacher dans ses jupes, s'accrochant à son hakama, effrayés de se retrouver soudain entouré de shinigami. Pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle entendit;

- Hé oh midget, ça va pas bien dans ta tête, qu'est-ce qui ta pris de foncer comme ça? Je te croyais plus sage que ça, mais apparemment Ichigo a déteint sur toi.

- Renji, je…, commença-t-elle.

- Quoi, je ne veux rien entendre qui sorte de ta bouche midget. Quand on agit aussi stupidement, on ne parle pas. Bravo pour le sauvetage, baka, t'aurais pu te faire tuer!

Rukia réalisa que même si cela la démangeait de faire rencontrer très vite son poing contre la figure de Renji, elle se retint. Il était dans son droit en tant que lieutenant de la sixième et aussi comme son meilleur ami. En fait, le rouquin ne l'effrayait pas tellement, c'était davantage la ferme et rigide présence qu'elle sentait quelques mètres plus loin, là où se tenait Kuchiki Byakuya. Renji était encore en train de crier sur elle quand, soudainement, un des deux enfants délaissa sa cachette et fit un pas en avant, en pointant le rouquin.

- _Oroka mono_, cria t'il de sa petite voix,

Renji fut figé par la colère subite du petit garçon.

- Cesse de crier sur Nee-san tout de suite, elle nous a sauvés la vie. C'est la seule qui soit venu pour nous, la seule, baka, qui n'est pas resté figé par la peur comme un débutant, hein les sourcils.

« _Nee-san…pensa Rukia, je crois que je viens de me faire adopter moi…encore. _»

Mais en regardant le petit garçon prendre sa défense, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de s'attendrir. C'était une des bonnes choses qu'Inuzuri lui avait apportées. Le sentiment de défendre et de protéger ceux qui sont chers, peu importe l'ennemi à qui on fait face.

- _Nani_…dit Renji, toujours susceptible à ce propos. Demi-portion, sois poli quand on s'adresse à ses ainés.

- Ce ne sera pas demain la veille, les sourcils,

Pendant que Renji et le petit garçon se chamaillaient, Rukia fut surprise de se sentir entouré d'un reiatsu inconnu. Ce n'était pas Renji, ni Byakuya, non, cela venait des deux enfants. C'était à peine perceptible, mais, collés à elle comme ils étaient, elle ne pouvait se tromper. Bizarrement, l'énergie de l'un semblait compléter l'autre. Pas étonnant que les hollows aient été attirés par eux. Cela serait intéressant à voir quand ils seront plus grands, si, bien sûr, Inuzuri leur en donnait la chance. Rukia se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être donner un petit coup de pouce au destin. Oui, elle les aiderait, elle ne savait pas encore comment mais elle les aiderait.

ooOOOooOOOoo

De son côté, Byakuya regardait la scène avec un certain amusement. De voir son fukutaicho se faire dominer par un enfant haut comme trois pommes était définitivement très drôle, mais il ne laissa pas l'émotion gagner son visage et demeura imperturbable.

Cela n'avait pas été le cas quelques instants plus tôt. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une mission avec Rukia l'obligerait à être si alerte au niveau de son contrôle de lui-même. Quand il l'avait vu s'élancer, en vraie guerrière, faire un shunpo talentueux et éliminer le hollow avec grâce et flegme pour sauver les deux enfants, il avait ressenti de la fierté. Et bien qu'il s'était dit que ce serait lui qui irait sauver les garçons, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer le spectacle. Cependant, il avait senti son cœur se tourner dans sa poitrine quand il avait perçu le mouvement dans la forêt. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré soudain quand les tentacules foncer sur elle. Et malgré la peur qui le comprimait, il avait libéré Senbonzakura avec une apparente colère.

Car oui, il était bien en colère. Insouciante, n'avait-elle aucune considération pour sa vie. Elle avait foncé tout droit sans même savoir comment elle reviendrait. Elle avait même désobéi à un ordre qu'il venait à peine de donner. Voilà encore une raison pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Rukia soit un fukutaicho, parfois elle était trop impulsive. Il fronça les sourcils. Rukia n'était pas comme ça. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il devait tirer cela au clair.

Rukia vit son frère s'avancer et elle percevait de loin le froid courroux qui filtrait à travers son reiatsu malgré son calme apparent. Il stoppa à environ un mètre d'elle et rencontra son regard. Le froid l'engloba. Tout de suite, le petit garçon qui se chamaillait avec Renji se tourna vers Byakuya, prêt à se mesurer à un autre adversaire. Mais à peine eut-il posé les yeux sur le noble que l'enfant baissa le regard et tenta de retrouver la sécurité dans les robes de Rukia.

- Nii-sama…murmura cette dernière.

Les deux petits la regardèrent un instant, se demandant pourquoi leur sauveuse semblait si triste alors qu'elle faisait face à son frère. Rukia mis s'agenouilla et mit le poing au sol, descendant à la hauteur des enfants.

- Nee-san…

- _Gomenasai_ Kuchiki taicho, j'ai désobéi et je recevrai la punition que vous jugerez bon de m'infliger.

Byakuya laissa planer un lourd silence qu'il brisa enfin.

- Dis-leur au revoir, Rukia et suis-moi, ordonna-t-il en se retournant.

Il jeta un regard neutre à son fukutaicho qui prit le reste en main, dirigeant les hommes en ligne, prêts à se battre. Rukia se tourna vers les deux petits garçons et elle leur sourit.

- Vous avez été très brave, dit-elle. Tout ira bien maintenant. Avez-vous un endroit où vous serez à l'abri?

Ils hochèrent la tête en faisant signe que oui.

- Bien, courez en lieu sur et merci d'avoir pris ma défense. Allez maintenant et veillez l'un sur l'autre.

- Mais Nee-san, protesta le plus timide.

- Pas de cela, tout va bien, restez loin de la forêt. Je vous promets que nous nous reverrons.

Elle leur sourit à nouveau et se dirigea vers son frère qui l'attendait. Ils marchèrent un peu en silence et Rukia sentit tout le poids de ce silence s'appuyer sur ses épaules comme si c'était la terre au complet. Byakuya s'arrêta quand ils furent à l'écart. Il pouvait sentir la tension dans chacun des muscles de Rukia.

- Pourquoi as-tu agi de la sorte, demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

- Habituellement, dit-il, tes actions sont plus tactiques qu'instinctives. Et pourtant, il me semble que tu es arrivée à court d'idée rendue aux abords de la forêt. _Pourquoi as-tu été si imprudente, as-tu seulement pensé à ce qui pouvait t'arriver?_

Byakuya percevait que son reiatsu était agité sous le contrôle qu'elle exerçait.

- Que s'est-il passé Rukia?

Il la vit prendre une grande inspiration.

- Je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris Nii-sama, quand le hollow les a attrapés, j'ai…foncé. J'ai seulement pensé qu'il fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, puis je me suis vu courir en direction des enfants. Je n'ai pas pu regarder cela sans rien faire…à nouveau.

Byakuya sentit toute sa détermination de rester froid s'évanouir quand il perçut la tristesse dans sa voix. Il se retourna, repartant vers la division.

- Nii-sama, je…

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ta punition, Rukia, nous verrons cela plus tard. Tu devrais retourner avec les autres.

- Encore une fois, je suis désolé. Arigato Nii-sama.

Il ne tourna que la tête.

- Pourquoi me remercier Rukia?

Elle baissa les yeux un instant.

- Pour les enfants et pour nous avoir sauvés.

Byakuya retourna vers elle finalement et remarqua qu'une larme solitaire avait coulé sur sa joue. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Il n'avait pas été méchant, bien au contraire, alors pourquoi sentait-il cette peine à travers son reiatsu. Hésitant, il posa une main sur son épaule frêle. Si fragile et pourtant. Elle releva la tête et le regarda, surprise.

- Rukia, je ne veux pas te forcer à dire ce que tu ne veux pas, mais je peux toujours écouter si tu le désires.

Rukia se força à le regarder. Dans les yeux gris, elle ne sentit plus aucune colère, aucune pression. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui voyait un regard aussi tendre. Elle se sentit si en confiance que les mots sortirent seuls de sa bouche.

- Je…Nii-sama, la raison pour laquelle j'ai agi ainsi est que j'ai perdu des amis dans les mêmes circonstances. Cela s'est passé quelques années avant notre première rencontre. Nous étions cinq, Renji, moi et trois autres enfants. En revenant vers Inuzuri, dans cette forêt, nous ne faisions pas attention et nous n'avons pas vu le hollow apparaître derrière nous. Cela s'est passé si vite que nous avons à peine eu le temps de comprendre. Il a fauché un de mes amis de sa griffe. Prenant enfin conscience du danger, Renji et moi, nous nous sommes immédiatement portés à la défense de nos amis. Le revers de la main du monstre nous a tous les deux catapultés au loin. Un instant assommée, j'ai repris conscience seulement pour voir la gigantesque main descendre sur mes deux amis qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre en hurlant…J'ai dû fuir avec Renji, car il était blessé, mais ce fut la dernière fois que nous les avons vues en vie. C'est après cela que nous avons décidé de devenir shinigami. Si nous avions été plus forts ce fort ce jour-là, ou si j'avais pu m'interposer entre le hollow et eux, peut-être que…

Rukia se tut, son soudain courage envolé, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire de plus. Byakuya se rendit compte, avec sa confession, qu'il en savait très peu sur Rukia. Il la connaissait comme elle était aujourd'hui, mais il ignorait tout de son passé, des épreuves qu'elle avait subi, des sacrifices qu'elle avait eu à faire ou encore les gens à qui elle avait dit adieu. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à en savoir davantage. Mais en prenant connaissance de cette histoire, Byakuya se dit que s'il voulait se rapprocher de Rukia, il ne savait trop si connaître son passé était une bonne chose ou non. Il se retourna.

- Nous en reparlerons, Rukia. Retourne avec les autres.

Rukia s'inclina et rejoint la ligne de shinigami rapidement.

_Ne sois pas si prompte à sacrifier ta propre vie, Rukia._

ooOOOooOOOoo

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers la ligne de shinigami et les hurlements des hollows, ni le capitaine, ni la petite shinigami ne remarquèrent les yeux rougeoyants qui les observaient tous les deux. Le petit rire malicieux de la bête s'envola avec le vent alors qu'il se volatilisait dans un sonido.

ooOOOooOOOoo

Avant de retourner vers son fukutaicho, Byakuya jeta un regard sur le quartier d'Inuzuri. Il avait peine à croire que Rukia avait grandi ici. Bien qu'il ait eu une enfance difficile dans la noblesse également, au moins, il n'avait jamais eu à se battre pour manger ou survivre.

Soudain son regard tomba sur les deux jeunes garçons que Rukia avait sauvés. Ils étaient dissimulés dans un coin du dernier bâtiment du quartier, espionnant les shinigami, mais leurs reiatsu émergeants les rendaient facilement repérables. Comme Rukia l'avait remarqué avant lui, il s'étonna de l'étrange circulation de reiatsu entre les deux enfants, comme un cercle qui tournait sans cesse.

Byakuya eut un léger amusement en dissimulant sa propre énergie et fit un shunpo pour se retrouver juste en arrière des enfants. Ces derniers se tendirent soudain, sentant l'ombre dans leurs dos. La terreur les saisit quand ils se retournèrent et virent le capitaine de la sixième division se tenir devant eux. Tout de suite, ils tombèrent au sol, aussi apeurés que si Byakuya avait été un hollow.

- Vous ne devriez pas être encore ici, dit-il d'un ton froid.

Les petits déglutirent en cœur et ils s'empressèrent de disparaître de la vue de l'imposant capitaine. Mais alors qu'ils passaient à côté de lui, Byakuya sentit quelque chose d'étrange en lui et agit sans même réfléchir.

- Attendez, ordonna-t-il en se retournant.

Les garçons se figèrent tout de suite, le plus petit des deux agrippa fermement le bras de son compagnon.

- Du calme, dit Byakuya d'un ton apaisant, je ne vous ferais pas de mal, je veux vous donner quelque chose.

La curiosité eut raison de leur peur et les enfants se décrispèrent doucement. En mettant un genou au sol pour être à la hauteur des enfants, Byakuya sortit de la poche de son shihakusho une petite pièce de métal rattaché à une corde. Le pendentif était l'emblème de la maison des Kuchiki. Les deux enfants émirent un son d'émerveillement.

- C'est le blason de ma famille, dit Byakuya, et pour un certain temps, il vous protègera. Portez-le jusqu'à ce qu'il ce qu'il n'émette plus de chaleur.

Il attrapa le pendentif de son autre main et infusa son reiatsu à l'intérieur. Cela ferait un charme pour nullifier le reiatsu des enfants. Il le tendit aux enfants qui le touchèrent, sentant la douce tiédeur à travers le métal. Le plus timide des deux le regarda alors et lui demanda :

- Monsieur, pourquoi étiez-vous en colère contre Nee-san?

Byakuya leva un sourcil.

- Je n'étais pas en colère contre elle.

L'autre enfant, le plus dégourdi, s'écria.

- Ha, nous savons comment percevoir les émotions des gens, je sais ce que j'ai vu, c'était bien de la colère.

Le garçon avait, sans le savoir, lu son reiatsu. Intéressant.

- Quel est ton nom jeune garçon?

- Riku.

Byakuya tourna la tête vers le plus timide.

- Sora.

Le capitaine fut tenté de sourire, la terre et le ciel. Pas surprenant que le reiatsu de ces enfants semblait complémentaire.

- Riku, comment réagirais-tu si Sora était blessé en accomplissant quelque chose de bien?

- Ha, je lui dirais qu'il aurait été stupide de s'être mis en danger pour rien.

- Tu aurais été fâché, mais tu ne lui en aurais pas voulu. Tu aurais pris soin de lui.

Riku allait pour répondre, mais se tut. Le raisonnement se faisait tranquillement dans son esprit.

- Même si tu savais qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien, tu aurais été fâché qu'il ait été blessé, mais tu aurais pris soin de lui parce que tu tiens à lui et que tu t'inquiète pour lui.

- Mais Nee-san n'a pas été blessé, protesta Sora.

- Non, parce que je l'ai protégé. Autant que vous n'avez pas été blessés parce qu'elle vous a protégé.

Les deux enfants étaient muets. Byakuya se releva et vit Riku froncer les sourcils et regarder le sol, d'un air triste.

- Nous ne sommes que des enfants, nous ne pouvons pas nous protéger seul. Quand un danger est trop grand, nous fuyons. Si nous ne courons pas assez vite, nous tentons de nous faire tout petits.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à affronter mon fukutaicho.

- Celui avec les drôles de sourcils? demanda Riku en haussant les épaules. Il était plus inquiet pour Nee-san qu'autre chose et, ce genre de d'attaque ne marche que contre les imbéciles…mais contre de vrai ennemis, ça ne marche jamais. On n'a pas appris à se défendre. Et dans ce quartier, souhaiter vivre est une prière que l'on fait chaque jour.

- Rukia vient de ce quartier, dit Byakuya.

- Mais elle est si forte, dit Sora.

- Elle a appris à être forte, elle s'est battue pour vivre et elle s'est entraînée pour devenir puissante. Tout comme vous le pourriez aussi.

Riku et Sora le regardèrent ahuri.

- Les enfants, je sens votre reiatsu, probable que Rukia l'a senti aussi et il est certain que c'est ce pourquoi le hollow vous a pris en chasse.

- Notre quoi, s'écrièrent les enfants.

- Votre énergie, devenez des shinigami et vous pourrez ainsi apprendre à ne plus simplement survivre.

- Comment, dit Riku dans un souffle.

Byakuya regarda attentivement les deux enfants. Ils étaient à peine plus vieux qu'Hitsugaya taicho quand il était entré à l'académie. Le capitaine leva la main et conjura son reiatsu, appelant un papillon noir. Il y avait une personne au Rukongai qui pouvait prendre soin d'eux en attendant qu'il puisse les prendre sous son aile. Il dicta un message à son vieil ami et se tourna vers les enfants.

- Je dois retourner auprès de mes soldats, suivez ce papillon, il vous guidera vers un ami. Rukia et moi viendrons vous y chercher.

Les deux enfants suivirent l'insecte, puis Sora se retourna et s'inclina en serrant contre sa poitrine le talisman.

- Arigato Kuchiki-sama.

Byakuya regarda les enfants s'éloigner puis se retourna vers la forêt. Il vit la silhouette de Rukia qui le regardait de loin, un léger sourire flottait sur ses douces lèvres. Il sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Pour une fois, se dit-il, il avait fait quelque chose de bien et il était content que Rukia en ait été témoin. Il devait se l'avouer, venir en aide à des enfants du Rukongai n'aurait pas été une chose qu'il aurait faite d'instinct. Mais quand il avait vu l'importance que ces enfants avaient prise aux yeux de Rukia, il n'avait pu faire autrement.

Byakuya se força à faire retomber son masque. Par kami, il était en mission, ce n'était pas le temps de s'attendrir. Il reporta son regard sur la forêt en tentant d'élaborer un plan de défense. Mais après un instant, il trouva cela de plus en plus difficile à faire. Comme si quelque chose tentait de dominer son esprit logique et d'oblitérer son contrôle sur ses émotions. La tentation de regarder la petite shinigami était si forte.

ooOOOooOOOoo

De son côté, Rukia n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire quand elle avait vu Byakuya avec les enfants. Et elle se demanda si sa sœur, Hisana, avait eu des enfants, malgré sa faible santé. Comment Byakuya se serait-il débrouillé? Elle eut un petit rire. Malgré des situations peut-être parfois embarrassantes, il aurait été un père fantastique. Rukia se secoua la tête et se concentra sur les ordres que donnait Renji. Si elle voulait devenir un officier, ce n'était pas le temps de rêvasser. Alors que Renji finissait de parler, des dizaines et des dizaines de cri d'hollow se firent entendre et l'horizon s'emplit d'une vision d'une vision d'horreur.

* * *

><p>Lexique:<p>

Onmitsukid_ō_: escouade de ninja de la seconde division

Baka: idiot

Oroka mono: brute épaisse, gros imbécile

Nani: Quoi...

Gomen nasaï: je suis désolé

Arigato: merci

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 7, laissez des commentaires, bons, mauvais, peu importe ^^<p> 


	8. Entre dans mes rêves

Désoler pour l'attente mais j'ai été très malade et j'étais aussi efficace qu'une tortue sur le dos (et même quand je n'étais sur le dos, ça frisait le 0/km)

Mais je commence à reprendre du poil de la bête ^^ et ma muse semble être revenue dans mes bonnes grâces.

Alors voici le chapitre 8, il y a un peu de blabla au début mais il y a un petit bonbon à la fin^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Entre dans mes rêves<p>

Les shinigami s'alignèrent rapidement. Devant eux, des hollow ne cessaient de sortir de la forêt. Renji avança d'un pas, Zabimaru déjà dégainé et sur son visage, trônait un sourire d'anticipation que Rukia lui connaissait bien.

- Ha, on ne va que s'échauffer avec ceux-là! Protéger vos arrières et vos camarades et si vous vous faite tuer, vous serez de corvée au retour.

Rukia laissa l'excitation de Renji la gagner, oui, ce serait bon de se défouler. Tous les shinigami dégainèrent leurs armes et s'approchant de la petite tranchée que Byakuya avait faite plutôt, ils se mirent à exterminer tous les hollows qui osaient la franchir. Une chose leur apparut rapidement. La force des hollow contre lesquels ils se battaient était faible, des hollow de bas étage. Renji se rapprocha de Rukia tout en tranchant les monstres devant lui.

- Rukia, est-ce que tu crois qu'ils se moquent de nous?

- Je sais, Renji, j'ai remarqué, ils ne sont pas très forts, dit Rukia en tranchant le masque d'un hollow serpent.

- Pas très fort, répéta Renji. C'est quasiment insultant. Fuck, Kuchiki taicho pourrait éternuer qu'il en tuerait trois.

- Renji, dit Rukia, dubitative. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu Nii-sama éternuer?

- Errmm, non, mais n'empêche, je pourrais tous les avoir avec Zabimaru.

Le visage de Rukia s'éclaira d'un sourire. C'était du Renji tout craché!

- J'imagine, mais garde ton énergie, je sens qu'on est ici pour longtemps.

- Bais voyons, dit Renji en sautant en bas du hollow qu'il venait de tranché en deux. Une mission trop facile, un peu d'exercice sans combat intéressant, dans le Rukongai en plus, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire.

À ce moment, il commença à pleuvoir. Au début, ce ne fut que quelques gouttes mais, peu après, la pluie s'intensifia et elle devint assez forte pour rendre boueux le champ de bataille.

- Baka, s'écria Rukia, t'aurais pas pu te la fermer au lieu de penser comme Zaraki taicho.

- Je sais, je sais, grogna Renji.

Toute la journée, les hollows ne cessèrent d'apparaître, mais maintenant que les shinigami s'était mit en formation, les monstres se faisait éliminer rapidement. Cependant leur nombre ne laissa bientôt que peu de répit à la sixième division qui malgré la faiblesse de leurs adversaires étaient grandement en désavantage numérique. Tous tombèrent bientôt en mode combat. Peu parlaient, préférant se concentrer sur le combat ambiant. Non pas que les hollows présents auraient pu causer de blessures graves mais il y en avait juste trop.

À un moment durant la bataille, Renji hurla de nouveaux ordres. Le nombre des hollows avait déjà fait quelques blessés, les shinigami allaient changer de tactique. Ils combattraient par groupe de deux, chacun protégeant les arrières de son coéquipier. Malgré le chaos ambiant, les équipes furent rapidement formées. Rukia fut jumelé à un vétéran. Il se nommait Kazuki Daisuke et était le 4e officier de la sixième division et ce depuis longtemps. Dès qu'elle sentit le soldat se mettre contre son dos, Rukia tourna le regard un instant. Daisuke lui rendit coup d'œil et la salua d'un hochement de tête.

Ce que Rukia ne savait pas, c'est que Daisuke n'avait pas été placé avec elle par hasard. Non, en même temps qu'il combattait les hollow, son capitaine lui avait donné une mission. Il devait évaluer les habilités au combat de Rukia. Cette dernière, malgré la tournure que cette mission avait prit, était toujours en évaluation.

À un certain moment, même leur capitaine se joint à la bataille, faisant usage de ses talents de maniement d'épée seulement, redonnant un nouveau souffle au moral un peu défaillant des soldats.

Vers la fin de la journée, les vagues de hollow commencent à diminuer jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Les shinigami trouvèrent un instant étrange le silence qui s'était brusquement installé sur le champ de bataille. Quelques poussèrent des exclamations de joie mais Rukia, en jetant un œil sur son frère, savait que ce n'était pas finie. Il gardait le regard fixé sur la forêt. Renji s'approcha de lui.

- Alors Capitaine?

- Ce n'est pas terminé, répondit simplement Byakuya.

Renji grogna un juron discret.

- On dirait qu'ils attendent quelque chose, dit le noble.

- Est-ce qu'on s'enfonce dans la forêt taicho?

- Non, ce n'est pas notre mission. Nous ne devons que défendre Inuzuri.

Un soldat s'approcha et remit à son capitaine deux sorte de balise et il en donna une à son fukutaicho. Byakuya et Renji fit un shunpo près de la forêt, chacun à l'extrémité du champ de bataille et posèrent les balises. Si un hollow franchissait le rayon entre les deux positions, une alarme sonnerait, avertissant les shinigami de se mettre en position. Byakuya et Renji revinrent vers la sixième division.

- Je veux qu'un tour de garde soit instauré, pour les autres, prenez un peu de repos.

- Hai taicho, dirent en cœur les soldats de la sixième.

Alors que la plupart se retournaient pour aller se mettre à l'abri de la pluie au point de repos qui avait été installé non loin des dernières maisons d'Inuzuri, Rukia se tourna vers son coéquipier et s'inclina légèrement.

- Merci pour votre protection aujourd'hui.

- Je vous remercie de la votre également, dit Daisuke, lui retournant sa politesse.

Dans l'ensemble, il trouvait que la petite shinigami s'était bien débrouillée mise à part quelques fois où il avait dû se battre pour deux. Mais venant d'un shinigami non gradé, c'était très bien. Soudain, un éclair éclaira le ciel et il put entendre un léger grondement très loin. Tout de suite, il vit Rukia faire un léger sursaut et il vit une petite lueur de nervosité se faufiler dans les yeux violets.

- Tout va bien Kuchiki-san?

- Euh… oui, oui, tout va bien. Et appelez-moi Rukia.

Daisuke fronça les sourcils mais il n'en fit pas de cas. Encore quelques mots et il prit congé de la petite shinigami. Il se demandait s'il devait reporter ses observations tout de suite à son capitaine ou alors attendre de le faire dans son rapport qu'il ferait au retour de la mission.

En se rendant au point de repos des shinigami, Rukia leva un regard anxieux vers le ciel. La pluie tombait toujours rendant impossible l'idée d'avoir quelque chose de sec qui n'ai pas été mit à l'abri auparavant. Une large toile avait été disposée comme une tente pour protéger les shinigami de la pluie. Rendue sous le couvert de la bâche, Rukia tenta d'égoutter un peu ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Elle avait bien apporté un uniforme de rechange mais étant donné qu'elle retournerait jouer dans la boue dans quelques heures, cela ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se change. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'endroit tranquille où elle pourrait le faire, mise à part la tente des blessés où Hanataro se trouvait et la tente du capitaine. Elle voulait autant éviter l'un que l'autre pour le moment.

Elle s'étendit dans un coin relativement sec, la tête appuyé sur son sac de mission. Elle tenta de se relaxer, malgré la pluie, les bruits ambiants et le grondement minime du ciel qu'elle entendait au loin. Rukia avait peur des orages, pas une phobie mais disons que cela l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Il n'y avait que Renji qui était au courant de son petit problème étant donné que celui-ci remontait au temps de son enfance. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle se repose si elle voulait être en forme pour demain et alerte pendant son tour de garde. Un coup de vent secoua la toile et Rukia se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même. Peut-être pouvait-elle aller demander à Renji de l'assommer? Elle eu alors la vision de son frère qui voyait son fukutaicho assommer sa sœur. Mauvaise idée et cela se terminerait douloureusement mal pour Renji.

- Qu'est-ce que Nii-sama ferait à ma place, se demanda-t-elle.

Habituellement, quand Byakuya ne réussissait pas à s'endormir, il prenait une longue marche à travers les jardins. Rukia fit la moue puis soupira. Pour la marche, elle pouvait oublier cela, à part elle voulait revenir trempée et pour ce qui était des jardins, Inuzuri avait encore du travail à faire. Mais l'allusion à Byakuya déclencha une foule de souvenir dans l'esprit de Rukia et elle se surprit à revivre leur entrainement de ce matin. Juste à imaginer le noble dansant avec elle au rythme de leurs enchaînements, elle frissonna.

- Kami, il est tellement…arrrg sexy, pensa-t-elle en rougissant, ce devrait être illégal.

Le point culminant avait été quand Senbonzakura l'avait encerclé. Elle était peut-être la seule à avoir vu l'intérieur de cette tornade de fleur et être encore en vie pour en parler. Cela s'était suivit de son blocage physique et elle ne savait plus trop ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Mais Rukia se surprit à se demander ce qui serait arrivé si les choses se s'étaient déroulées différemment.

_Elle entendit;_

_- Chire, Senbonzakura._

_Et sa vision s'était emplit de rose. Prisonnière de la tornade, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait risquer de passer au travers des fleurs meurtrières, ce serait du suicide. Soudain une ouverture se fit et avant même qu'elle puisse penser à la prendre, il se produit quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Byakuya apparut dans la porte improvisée et rentra dans la bulle. Le passage se referma derrière lui, les gardant prisonniers. Rukia resta figée en le voyant s'approcher. Ses yeux gris la détaillaient de la tête au pied. _

_Hypnotisée, elle n'avait pas remarqué que ses respirations à elle étaient devenues légèrement plus laborieuse et qu'elle sentait une chaleur incroyable à l'intérieur d'elle. Sa peau devint si sensible que le moindre mouvement de tissus lui donnait une sensation de brulure intense. Une faiblesse sans nom s'empara de son corps, par chance, elle était déjà au sol. _

_De son côté, Byakuya avait lui aussi à garder le contrôle sur son propre corps, du moins une parties de son corps. Dans les yeux de Rukia, il voyait tant de passion, de désir que cela semblait s'être répandu dans l'air même. Cette dernière semblant droguer son être. Que se passerait-il s'il perdait le contrôle? Rukia vit soudainement Byakuya s'approcher et le regard qu'il lui lança la fit frémir des pieds à la tête. On aurait dit un prédateur qui venait de décider de sa proie lors d'une partie de chasse. _

_Soudain en mettant un genou au sol à côté d'elle, Rukia perdit le sens de réalité quand il lui caressa doucement la joue et le cou. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle posa une main sur son torse, sentant la chaleur qui émanait de son corps puis elle hissa sa main autour de son cou, le faisant pencher vers elle inconsciemment. Leur transe à tous les deux était totale. Alors qu'il l'enlaçait, Rukia s'aperçut qu'il y avait de petits points blancs au travers des fleurs roses. Ajustant sa vision, elle vit que c'était des flocons de neige qui semblaient danser avec les pétales de cerisier. Les deux zanpakuto valsaient ensemble, soudain ignorants de la présence de leurs maîtres. _

_Replongeant dans son regard, Byakuya l'embrassa passionnément. Elle était déjà enivrée de ses caresses, son baiser la fit bruler de désir. Le baiser la laissa complètement à bout de souffle. Qui savait qu'il pouvait être si doux? Quand elle sentit sa langue se frotter taquinement à ses lèvres, elle ouvrit la bouche. Rukia laissa quasiment un gémissement s'échapper quand elle sentit sa langue se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche pour en explorer chaque recoin. _

_- Kami, pensa Rukia, je ferai tout ce qu'il me dira de faire…spécialement s'il continue de m'embrasser ainsi._

_Le besoin d'air se fit plus grand que leur désir et ils se séparèrent un instant pour respirer. Après un certain temps, Byakuya l'embrassa à nouveau, il ne pouvait résister à la douceur de ses lèvres mais cette fois-ci, il laissa Rukia explorer sa bouche et elle se sentie au paradis. La prochaine chose dont elle eu conscience, ce fut d'être étendu sur le dos, complètement à bout de souffle avec Byakuya pratiquement par-dessus elle qui l'embrassait doucement. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir comme elle sentait ses lèvres contre sa peau. _

_Soudain, elle sentie l'une des mains de Byakuya jouer avec l'attache de shihakusho. Un frisson d'excitation lui traversa l'échine. Oserait-elle faire pareil? Elle posa ses mains sur lui et elle ressentie ses muscles se contracter lorsqu'elle fit courir ses mains sur son torse pour descendre jusqu'à sa ceinture. Byakuya prit une soudaine inspiration et l'embrassa à nouveau en glissant les mains à l'intérieur de son shihakusho, caressant son ventre plat. Rukia gémit devant cette soudain attaque de sensation et elle arqua le dos sans même sans rendre compte, cherchant encore plus de chaleur. _

_Byakuya en profita pour ouvrir complètement sa veste et Rukia rougit rapidement alors qu'il la dévorait des yeux mais cela ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Il posa un genou entre ses jambes et se pencha sur elle. Elle frissonna de plaisir quand Byakuya recouvrit son corps, la sensation de sa peau qui frottait contre la sienne, c'était au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer jusqu'alors. Byakuya s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura de sa voix chaude;_

_- Rukia…je n'ai plus aucun contrôle._

_Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration._

_- Pas plus que moi, Byakuya._

_Quand il entendit son nom sortir de la bouche de Rukia avec autant de désir, il perdit tout contact avec la réalité. Il donna un coup de hanche et il vit Rukia gémir fortement en réponse. Sa main alla encercler un des ses seins et en se penchant, il embrassa le mamelon pratiquement déjà durci. Byakuya vit avec satisfaction Rukia rejeter la tête en arrière sous l'intensité des vagues de désir qu'elle recevait. Elle gémit encore quand elle sentit son autre main descendre le long de son ventre et se glissa entre ses jambes._

_- Byakuya…_

_Juste quand il caressa son entrée, cela la fit crier de plaisir, elle s'arqua légèrement et Rukia sentit qu'elle allait exploser, là, tout de suite. Kami, elle le voulait si désespérément, elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Sa peau brulait comme si elle avait prit feu. Elle gémit et se tordit quand il rentra un doigt à l'intérieur et que doucement il commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient, ajoutant éventuellement un autre doigt. La folie de l'extase s'empara d'elle et elle put que subir cette délicieuse torture. Byakuya fit tourner sa main et son pouce et vint caresser son clitoris._

_- Kami…Bya…Byakuya, c'est incroyable._

_- En veux-tu plus, demanda-t-il en retirant sa main, souriant légèrement à la soudaine déception qu'il lu sur le visage de Rukia._

_Il fit passer sa main au-dessus d'elle, l'effleurant à peine. _

_- Oui, répondit-elle. Oui..._

_De nouveau, Byakuya sourit. Alignant son membre avec son entrée, il agrippa les hanches de Rukia et commença à s'enfoncer en elle. Dès que la tête de son membre fut entrée, cela lui prit tout son contrôle pour ne pas rentrer d'un coup. C'était si étroit à l'intérieur qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. _

_Rukia gémit quand elle le senti rentré doucement en elle. C'était si incroyable! Et d'être avec lui, de sentir son énergie tout autour d'elle et maintenant c'était aussi à l'intérieur d'elle. Kami, Rukia avait l'impression de sentir le reiatsu de Byakuya parcourir ses veines, de la faire sienne. Si elle devait mourir demain, elle serait heureuse, parce qu'elle était avec Byakuya. _

_Quand il fut entré au complet, il dut encore se contrôler pour ne pas bouger trop vite. Fermant les yeux, il lui laissa le temps s'ajuster, profitant de la simple sensation d'être entouré de sa chaleur. Il n'avait jamais ressentie cela aussi fort._

_- Rukia…_

_- Byakuya, tu peux…ahh…tu peux bouger._

_En même temps que Rukia tentait de réfléchir, ses murs internes se contractèrent expérimentalement, elle fut récompensée d'un gémissement profond et grave. Byakuya entama un rythme lent et constant et Rukia jura qu'il ne faisait cela que pour tester jusqu'à comment elle était capable d'en prendre. Mais malgré cela, Rukia mordit sa lèvre en appréciant la sensation de son membre se glissant en elle. Byakuya se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa férocement. C'était vraiment incroyable. Elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Elle surprit un sourire sournois sur les lèvres de Byakuya et ce fut le seule signe avant qu'il ne se retira d'elle pratiquement au complet avant de rentrer à nouveau. Rukia cria de plaisir alors qu'il répéta cette action encore et encore._

_- Kami…oui…oh Byakuya, gémit-elle._

_Elle entendit un petit rire discret et grave._

_- Ah Rukia, crie mon nom, dit Byakuya, le souffle rapide alors que d'un coup de ses hanches, il rentra à nouveau, augmentant encore le rythme._

_Rukia sentait des vagues de plaisir à travers son corps comme des pulsations impérieuses. Quasiment à bout de souffle, gémissante, Rukia répéta le nom de Byakuya à chaque fois. À cet instant, le rythme de Byakuya était rapide et fort. Elle le sentait s'accrocher fortement à elle mais le plaisir était en ce moment absolu._

_- Kami Rukia…si étroit, grogna Byakuya alors qu'il sentait les murs de Rukia se refermer sur lui. _

_Il pouvait dire qu'elle était proche…autant que lui. Les mouvements de Byakuya devinrent plus sauvages et erratique alors qu'il sentait la vague se construire à l'intérieur de lui. Rukia hurla soudainement de plaisir alors que Byakuya avait touché quelque chose en elle. _

_- Ah Byakuya…s'il-te-plait encore, quémanda-t-elle._

_Byakuya lutta pour conserver le même angle._

_- Viens pour moi Rukia, dit-il de sa voix chaude alors que ses mains délaissèrent ses hanches pour attraper ses mamelons. _

_C'est fut trop pour Rukia. Elle hurla son nom en arquant le dos alors que la vague de plaisir l'englouti dans un immense fracas qui ébranla tout son être._

* * *

><p><em>Omake<em>

_Renji: (s'approche) Excusez moi, l'auteure, mais même si je sais que je ne fais pas partie des personnages principale, est-ce que cela serait POSSIBLE d'avoir plus de 4 répliques par chapitre, BORDEL!_

_Firebird: Ah Abarai Renji, justement l'homme que je cherchais (lueur démentielle dans le regard) Venez avec moi. J'ai besoin de vous sur une autre histoire.  
><em>

_Byakuya: (faisant un shunpo et le retient) Non Renji, ne t'approche pas d'elle, ne lui parle pas et surtout n'écoute pas ce qu'elle te dit._

_Renji: 0_o ? euh taicho mais pourquoi, c'est juste l'auteure, elle n'est pas dangereuse..._

_Byakuya: Ah tu crois, on est coincé ici comment tu crois, fais moi confiance Renji, elle est corrompu._

_Firebird: Ah ce n'est pas gentil de dire cela Byakuya-sama, je voulais simplement lui proposé d'avoir sa propre histoire, question de vous laisser plus de temps avec Rukia._

_Byakuya: Hum c'est tentant..._

_Renji: Vous voyez Taicho, elle n'est pas si méchante._

_Firebird: (part dans sa tête) oui je pourrais le faire combattre contre deux ou trois arrancar, et là complètement en sang, souffrant mille et un tourment, il n'aurait le choix que..._

_Renji : Gulp...finalement je viens de me souvenir que j'ai quelque chose la semaine prochaine, je suis allergique...euh je veux pas y aller._

_Byakuya (voyant que je continue à délirer, se tourne vers son fukutaicho) Je vois que c'est trop tard. Cela a été un plaisir de te connaître Abarai Renji._

_Renji: O_O AHHHHHHHH!  
><em>


	9. Et dans mes cauchemars

Chapitre 9 : Et dans mes cauchemars

Soudain le ciel se zébra d'éclair et un puissant tonnerre s'en suivit. Rukia se releva en sursaut. Elle était seule, il faisait noir, la clairière et la chute d'eau avaient disparu. Elle réalisa qu'elle était encore sous la tente. Un instant soulagé, Rukia sentit la panique la saisir à nouveau. Elle n'entendait rien. Le silence régnait à l'extérieur.

Elle se leva tranquillement et quitta la tente pour s'apercevoir qu'un lourd brouillard avait enveloppé le champ de bataille. Et elle avait beau projeter son reiatsu, elle ne sentait aucun shinigami. Où était passé Byakuya? Et Renji? Et tout le monde? Que s'était-il passé? Une froide appréhension lui serra la poitrine. L'atmosphère était lugubre.

Tout à coup, il y eut des mouvements et Rukia sentit la présence d'hollows tout autour d'elle. Elle ne les voyait pas, mais elle sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient. Elle commença à courir. Elle devait fuir. Il était trop nombreux, trop puissant, trop effrayant.

- Tu ne nous échapperas pas, dit une voix sombre dans la nuit. Tu as l'air si délicieuse.

Rukia courait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle le savait pourtant que fuir ne servirait à rien.

- Pourquoi courir, c'est inutile, répondit la voix en écho à ses pensées.

Soudain une autre voix la fit stopper.

- Rukia! Où es-tu?

C'était la voix de Byakuya.

- Nii-sama, cria-t-elle.

- Il ne te sauvera pas cette fois, reprirent les hollows en cœur. Cette fois, tu es à nous.

Soudain, les monstres entrèrent dans son champ de vision. L'éclair l'aveugla à nouveau et les hollow avaient disparu. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? La panique commençait à s'emparer de son esprit.

- Pauvre petite, elle a peur, dit la voix grave.

- Non, laissez-moi.

Et Rukia se remit à courir. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle se figea d'un coup et se força à reprendre le contrôle. Fuir ne servirait à rien. Elle sortit Sode no Shirayuki. Si les hollows voulaient sa mort, elle leur donnerait du mal.

Il n'y eut qu'un seul hollows qui l'attaqua. Dressant son épée, elle se prépara. Alors qu'elle sentit sa lame entrée en contact avec quelque chose, un éclair l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Quand Rukia les ouvrit, son souffle se coupa. Devant elle, il n'y avait pas de hollow, pas de monstre tentaculaire, pas de trou noir à la place du cœur, pas de dents acérées. Il y avait un shihakusho noir avec un haori blanc. Elle vit également les rebords de l'écharpe blanche. Elle avala difficilement et se mit à trembler.

En relevant la tête, elle vit Byakuya qui la regardait avec une pénible expression, Sode no Shirayuki planté en plein cœur de sa poitrine, à la même place où il avait reçu Shinso le jour où Aizen les avait trahis. Rukia eut une douloureuse impression de déjà-vu, oui, un autre être cher s'était empalé sur cette même lame, Shiba Kaien. Légèrement chancelant, Byakuya avait les mains sur ses épaules pour se retenir de chuter.

- Nii-sama…

Avec un douloureux halètement, Rukia retira son épée, encore sous le choc, elle venait de le poignarder. Des larmes emplirent sa vision. Dès que sa lame fut retirée, Byakuya vacilla, elle se dépêcha de le soutenir et de le coucher au sol. Son souffle lui faisait mal dans sa poitrine comme si c'était elle qui avait été poignardée. Elle se dépêcha de mettre sa tête sur ses genoux et de poser les mains sur sa blessure tentant de freiner le sang qui passait au travers de ses doigts. Elle essayait de retenir la vie de l'homme qui lui avait tout donné. Rukia cria un appel à l'aide mais personne ne lui répondit.

- Ru…kia.

Byakuya fut saisie d'une quinte de toux, s'arqua légèrement et un filet rouge coula de ses lèvres. Rukia paniquait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ils étaient seuls. Byakuya toussa encore un peu et plus de sang s'échappa de sa blessure sous ses mains. Elle pouvait quasiment sentir les battements de son cœur ralentir alors que le siens s'accélérait.

- Nii-sama, ne parler pas, gardez vos forces. Je…_Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Kami, par pitié, sauvez-le._

- Rukia…pourquoi?

Rukia regarda subitement Byakuya et sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il avait, malgré sa douleur, un regard accusateur. Oui, pourquoi avait-elle fait un acte aussi terrible? Pourquoi l'avait-elle attaqué? Pourquoi l'avait-il encore protégé? Pourquoi était-il en train de mourir alors que ce devait être elle? Puis le souffle de Byakuya se fit laborieux et ses yeux commencèrent à faiblir. Pourquoi le sang n'arrêtait-il pas de couler?

- Non, Nii-sama, ne vous endormez pas. Je vous en supplie, je suis désolée, ne me laisser pas, dit Rukia, frénétiquement.

Malheureusement, Byakuya ne l'écouta pas, son dos s'arqua en ce qui semblait être une incroyable douleur. Son corps se relaxa et les yeux gris disparurent sous les lourdes paupières. Sa poitrine devint immobile. Rukia se mit à trembler incontrôlablement alors qu'elle le berçait doucement dans ses bras, sentant sa force vitale le quitter, son âme se séparer de son corps et elle était totalement impuissante à empêcher quoi que ce soit.

_« Non! C'est impossible, non, non, non… Kami par pitié. PAS LUI! »_

Mais rien ne répondit à ses prières. Le sang arrêta de se faufiler entre ses doigts. Elle cria encore pour de l'aide, même si c'était trop tard, personne ne lui répondit. Tremblants de tous ses membres, Rukia enleva ses mains de la blessure et les regarda, tâchées de rouge. L'air dans ses poumons était si douloureux. Elle voulait mourir en ce moment. Rukia voulait vraiment mourir. Soudain elle entendit une voix très grave à son oreille.

- Qu'as-tu fait?

La tonalité de la voix était outrée en même temps qu'amusée.

- Tu l'as tué! Il était tout pour toi et tu l'as tué. Comment as-tu osé? Tu l'as transpercé en plein cœur.

La voix parlait lentement, mettant de l'emphase sur chaque mot, chaque coup de poignard, chaque battement de son cœur qui lui semblait si lourd et inutile dans sa poitrine maintenant.

- Tu as son sang sur les mains,… meurtrière… assassin.

Rukia, qui tentait de contenir ses larmes depuis un moment, hurla. Son cri se répercuta longtemps dans le néant. Oui, elle avait fait du mal à chaque personne qui avait pris soin d'elle; Renji, Kaien, Ichigo et maintenant Byakuya. Et elle continua de crier, toujours plus fort, pour faire sortir cette douleur insoutenable. Un poids impossible s'ajouta à ses épaules et la fit s'affaisser au sol, griffant la terre molle sous ses doigts en continuant de pleurer et de crier à côté du corps sans vie de Kuchiki Byakuya. Son esprit se mit à tourner. Le reste devint flou.

ooOOOooOOOoo

Byakuya observait attentivement les contours la forêt, mais tout semblait tranquille pour l'instant. Il était content que ses hommes puissent avoir un moment de répit pour se reposer, car au rythme où la journée s'était déroulée, ils n'auraient pas tenu jusqu'à l'aube. Tout à coup, Byakuya sentit son épée trembler contre lui. Il se connecta à l'esprit. Le choc qu'il ressentit lorsque le contact s'établit fut tel que Byakuya esquissa une grimace. Le samouraï était complètement déchainé, comme s'il était attiré vers quelque chose.

- Senbonzakura? Qu'est-ce qui passe?

_C'est…C'est Sode no Shirayuki, maître, elle danse...elle…_

Byakuya projeta son reiatsu et il sentit Rukia endormie. Tout semblait normal.

- Tu dois faire erreur Sen, elles dorment.

_Non, maître, elle…elle m'appelle. C'est si puissant que….arrrrhh!_

- Sen? Senbonzakura !

Byakuya n'en revenait pas. D'habitude le samouraï masqué s'amusait à le taquiner ou lui disait des remarques désobligeantes. Cependant, il était, comme lui, maître de lui-même et calme, un peu cynique parfois. Mais là, Byakuya avait senti que son zanpakuto n'avait eu aucun contrôle, aucune restriction, c'était rauque et bestial. Ce qui le préoccupait le plus Byakuya, c'était que le cri de Senbonzakura n'avait pas été un cri de douleur comme s'il aurait subi une attaque, mais plutôt un cri de plaisir, de joie et d'intense désir.

Byakuya voulut se reconnecter à son zanpakuto mais soudain il capta un reiatsu étrange qui était plus fort que celui des hollows d'aujourd'hui et qui n'était pas un shinigami. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'identifier clairement, ce dernier disparut d'un coup. Byakuya survola à plusieurs reprises le campement, mais ne retrouva pas ce bizarre reiatsu.

Non loin, Renji s'approchait de son taicho pour prendre le prochain quart. Il le salua et discuta un peu de la journée avec son capitaine. Puis ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui dit qu'il était certain que les hollows sont dirigés, contrôlés ou ameutés par quelque chose.

- Vraiment Taicho, dit Renji, avez-vous senti quelque chose aujourd'hui.

- Vaguement, dit Byakuya en regardant la forêt. En fait, Renji, j'ai senti un reiatsu plus puissant que celui des hollows tout à l'heure, mais il a vite disparu, reste sur tes gardes.

Byakuya vit son fukutaicho regarder le ciel nerveusement. Le ciel s'illuminait sans pour autant que le tonnerre ne gronde. Avec toute la pluie qui tombait, le terrain serait certes très boueux, très inadéquat pour combattre. Il se fit une note de dire à Hanataro de se tenir prêt demain, surtout si la pluie continuait à se rythme, par ce temps, les blessures de toutes gravités pleuvaient à la même cadence que cette pluie. Soudain, Byakuya vit Renji regarder en direction du campement puis à nouveau vers le ciel. Il projeta son reiatsu aux alentours, mais tout était calme.

- Renji, dit-il, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe?

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement.

- Désolé taicho, je n'aime pas ce ciel. On dirait que cette pluie va se transformer en orage.

- Nous ne décidons pas de la température, Renji, nous ferons avec.

- Hmm, je sais taicho, je vais aller voir Rukia, elle a…

Renji fut surpris de voir son capitaine se figer à la mention de la petite shinigami.

- Quoi? Dit Byakuya d'un ton plus grave, Rukia a quoi?

Renji n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un éclair les aveugla. Le grondement qui s'en suivit fut si puissant que Renji crut sentir la terre trembler sous ses pieds. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri perçant déchira le silence qui venait de s'installer. Les deux hommes tournèrent en même temps leurs têtes vers le campement. Byakuya retint son souffle inconsciemment quand il perçut le reiatsu très affecté de Rukia et fit shunpo jusqu'à elle suivi de près par Renji.

ooOOOooOOOoo

Rukia, l'esprit encore embrumé de son cauchemar, s'éloigna de l'abri comme une somnambule; hagarde, chancelante et paniquée. Elle s'éloigna à reculons de la tente, car tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le corps sans vie de son frère qui gisait la boue. Le rouge se mêlait doucement à la pluie. Soudain elle entendit Renji prononcer son nom. Son ami d'enfance apparut dans la tourmente. Rukia tomba à genoux. Comment allait-elle faire pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait tué son capitaine…Nii-sama. Elle avait tué Kuchiki Byakuya! Son cœur se contracta douloureusement. Elle vit Renji stopper net quand il vit son regard vide, englouti par le néant, trop absorbé par sa vision d'horreur. Ne voyait-il donc pas? Sa respiration venait par de douloureux halètements.

- Renji, je ne voulais… J'ai… Oh par Kami, je l'ai tué… Byakuya Nii-sama, pardonnez-moi, ne me laissez pas seule…

Rukia sentit l'obscurité l'envelopper et l'engloutir. Elle ne fit rien pour la combattre. Elle n'avait plus les moyens de la faire fuir avec la lumière qu'elle brandissait habituellement. Cette lumière s'était éteinte avec lui. Il n'y avait plus rien. Rien! Quand elle sentit Renji s'approcher, elle le repoussa avec son reiatsu. Elle ne voulait plus que personne la touche! Personne, plus jamais! Son toucher resterait le dernier.


	10. Perte de contrôle

Chapitre 10 : Perte de contrôle

Quand Byakuya et Renji arrivèrent non loin de Rukia, ils la virent sortir de sa tente et se reculer vers la forêt. Un instant rassuré, Byakuya ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son reiatsu était si perturbé. Malgré le fait qu'elle semblait confuse, elle ne paraissait pas blessée. Cependant quand il la vit se retourner vers eux, Renji eut un mouvement de recul en prononçant son nom. Byakuya fut secoué de voir la panique s'emparer de son fukutaicho.

Les yeux exorbités, Renji était devenu muet. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil regard sur le visage de Rukia, si, peut-être une fois, à la mort de Shiba Kaien. À cette époque, Rukia avait passé au travers en silence. Mais là, c'était sans espoir. Tout son être semblait crier sa douleur. Ils virent Rukia tomber à genoux et elle se mit à sangloter. Puis, à travers ses pleurs, ils l'entendirent parler.

- Renji, je ne voulais… J'ai… Oh par Kami, je l'ai tué… Byakuya Nii-sama, pardonnez-moi, ne me laissez pas seule…

Les yeux de Byakuya s'élargirent quand il entendit Rukia prononcer son nom. Jamais elle ne disait son nom. Elle ne disait que Nii-sama tout le temps, une formule polie et respectueuse, mais jamais son prénom. Byakuya se maudit en ce moment d'aimer la voix de sa sœur quand elle prononçait les syllabes de son nom.

Soudain, les hurlements des hollows se firent entendre et l'alarme sonna. Tous les hommes de la sixième division se réveillèrent en sursaut, s'empressèrent d'agripper leurs zanpakuto et de former la ligne. Renji put voir à la lisière de la forêt d'innombrables paires d'yeux rouges apparaître et sortirent de la forêt. Des hollows! En beaucoup plus grand nombre que durant toute la journée. Pourquoi? Ils se rassemblaient, ils étaient attirés par quelque chose. Renji avala avec difficulté. Et Kenpachi qui devait arriver avec ses hommes que demain.

- Fuck…

- Renji!

La grave voix de son capitaine le fit sursauter et il se retourna vers Byakuya qui n'avait pas quitté Rukia des yeux. Il sut pourquoi, à cet instant, tous les hollows de la forêt d'Inuzuri attaquaient en masse. Le reiatsu de Rukia se répandait autour d'elle comme une tasse trop pleine à laquelle on ajouterait constamment du liquide. Comme si elle débordait. Mais son reiatsu qui devenait toujours plus fort, était un appât auquel les hollows qui ne pouvaient résister. À ce rythme, si Rukia ne reprenait pas le contrôle, ils allaient tous mourir.

- Renji, que lui arrive-t-il, demanda Byakuya, je ne l'ai jamais vue si…perdue!

La voix de son capitaine n'avait plus rien de calme et ses yeux étaient tout sauf impassibles.

- Taicho, Rukia a toujours eu peur des orages, elle a surement du faire un cauchemar, mais cela…cela n'a jamais été à ce point désespéré et puissant. Ce n'est pas normal, Taicho. Ce n'est pas son reiatsu. C'est impossible!

Renji fit quelques pas vers Rukia pour aller de la consoler. À ce moment, Byakuya vit Rukia rejeter la tête en arrière en poussant un cri qui se mêla à celui des hollows. Son fukutaicho recula. Rukia ne faisait plus seulement que répandre son reiatsu, elle explosait littéralement. Son corps s'était orné d'une aura de puissance blanche. Il resta figé. Impossible! Rukia n'avait jamais libéré autant de reiatsu, ni avec pareille force.

Quand il vit Renji tituber et plier légèrement sous l'immensité de l'énergie, Byakuya fut abasourdi. Le reiatsu que Rukia relâchait était si oppressant qu'il écrasait les fukutaicho, rivalisant avec le pouvoir des capitaines. Et pourtant, Renji était plus puissant que la plupart des lieutenants. La puissance qu'elle libérait n'était pas encore assez grande pour le faire plier lui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait pas la bête déchainée devant eux.

Quand Byakuya vit que Renji allait rejoindre le sol, il fit un rapide shunpo et se mit devant lui, donnant une chance à son fukutaicho de reprendre son souffle. Au moment où il prit le reiatsu fou de plein fouet, il perçut quelque chose de différent.

- Renji, relève-toi.

- Taicho, dit Renji, essoufflé et effrayé. Fuck, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Jamais Rukia n'a été si forte, on dirait qu'elle se prépare à libérer plusieurs bankaï en même temps.

- Renji, sa puissance est sienne, mais totalement hors de son contrôle. Je sens un reiatsu étranger en elle, il pourrait être à l'origine de cette surcharge.

- Il faut faire quelque chose taicho, son corps ne supporte pas cela très longtemps.

- Je m'occupe de Rukia, tu vas aller prêter main-forte aux hommes, il faut tenir la ligne.

- Mais Taicho…

- Abarai fukutaicho, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, si nous perdons cette ligne, au nombre qu'ils sont, les hollows engloutiront Inuzuri tout entier et nous aussi par la même occasion, tu dois nous protéger.

Avec un léger grognement, Renji obtempéra et le capitaine vit son lieutenant organiser les troupes et reformer la ligne. Il reporta son attention sur sa sœur et Byakuya déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'avait jamais été la meilleure personne pour consoler les gens, encore moins une femme en pleurs. Cependant, voir Rukia dans cet état lui était insupportable. Il devait agir. D'autant plus qu'il sentait toujours ce faible reiatsu à travers celui que Rukia projeta à toute volé.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle puis Rukia le regarda subitement. La peur et la douleur avaient envahi ses traits, ce qui déchira le cœur de Byakuya. Elle le dévisageait directement, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de reconnaissance, comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Il fit un autre pas vers elle en tendant la main.

- Non, hurla Rukia soudainement, ne m'approchez pas, laissez-moi!

La petite shinigami se donna un élan et grimpa dans les airs, tentant de fuir ce qui la pourchassait. Byakuya la suivit. Il la rattrapa d'un rapide shunpo. Elle s'était agenouillée dans le vide, suspendu, se tenant la tête à deux mains en grimaçant de douleur. Byakuya projeta son reiatsu et, tout de suite, Rukia releva la tête.

Il fut figé sur place, elle le regardait à nouveau et, maintenant, elle savait qu'il était là, mais ce n'était plus Rukia. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et sa fine bouche se tordait en un sourire malicieux. Le reiatsu mystérieux avait refait surface en force. Byakuya sentit qu'il s'était mélangé à celui de Rukia, comme un poison, un parasite.

- Vous ne l'aurez pas, dit Rukia avec une voix qui n'était plus la sienne. Elle est avec moi maintenant.

- Laissez-la immédiatement.

- Ah non, certainement pas. Elle est si facile à posséder et ses rêves sont si excitants. Elle rêve de vous, Capitaine. Vous a-t-elle déjà parlé de ses rêves? Ah, j'en ai encore des frissons. Et ses cauchemars, hmm, délicieux.

- Qui es-tu hollow? Demanda Byakuya, les dents serrées.

- Mon nom n'a pas plus d'importance que le corps dans lequel je suis.

Byakuya tenta de rester froid mais à l'intérieur de lui, tout bouillait. Mais soudain, le visage de Rukia prit une expression malicieuse qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue.

- Mais non c'est faux, ce corps vous est très précieux, au contraire. Je vous ai vue avec elle. J'ai vue comment vous la regardez et comment elle vous regarde.

La puissance de l'ennemi, Byakuya pouvait le sentir maintenant, était plus force qu'un hollow ou encore qu'un adjuchas, non il était plus fort que cela. Il était au niveau d'un arrancar. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire dément. Byakuya toucha la garde de Senbonzakura.

- Vous êtes fou de vouloir vous opposer au Goteï 13 avec la force que vous posséder, vous réalisez surement que c'est du suicide et ce malgré votre nombre, vous ne réussirez pas à passer les défenses du Seireitei, répliqua Byakuya

- Ne croyez pas cela Capitaine, nous, hollows, avons trouvé une nouvelle source de pouvoir. Il nous suffit de l'acquérir.

Byakuya resta silencieux un instant. De quoi parlait-il? Depuis Aizen, personne n'avait vraiment prit le pouvoir au Hueco Mundo, cela n'avait été qu'une succession de petits règnes sans vrai dirigeant finissant toujours dans un bain de sang. Ce qui avait donné une pause aux shinigami, du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. L'étrange voix qui sortait de la bouche de Rukia arrêta le cours de ses pensées.

- Les hollow sont en marche Capitaine, le Seireitei tombera et ce sera la faute de ceux qui le défendront.

-Je vous empêcherai de le faire. Vous n'irez pas plus loin.

- Vous voulez me combattre Capitaine, dit-il.

La main de Rukia effleura son zanpakuto à sa hanche. Non, il ne serait jamais capable de combattre l'ennemi dans ce corps. Soudain le corps de Rukia se tendit et Byakuya entendit la petite shinigami émettre une douloureuse plainte. Le noble ne put empêcher son corps de faire un pas vers elle. Mais celui qui la contrôlait reprit possession d'elle.

- Pff, j'ai peut-être un peu forcé sur la dose, la pauvre, je crois qu'elle s'est perdue. Dommage, je la croyais plus résistante. Tant pis, je devrais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre après que celle-ci se sera fanée.

Soudain, Byakuya remarqua que l'apparence de Rukia commençait à changer. Ses cheveux étaient tout à coup plus longs, ils lui descendaient jusque dans le milieu du dos. Ceux-ci flottaient dans le vent froid. Les manches de son shihakusho s'allongeaient et par endroits, l'habit noir se teintait de gris et pâlissait encore davantage. Kami, que lui arrivait-il?

Byakuya sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Il voyait Rukia expulser toujours plus de reiatsu avec toujours plus de force, mais à ce rythme là, elle allait totalement surchauffer ses centres d'énergies et tomber dans un coma qui l'entrainerait vers la mort. Mais malgré cela, elle semblait vouloir se vider de son reiatsu comme si ce dernier la répugnait. C'est alors que Byakuya comprit. Rukia tentait d'expulser l'arrancar qui s'était emparé d'elle. Cependant, son acharnement était en train de la tuer.

- J'ai fusionné à son énergie, Capitaine, elle ne peut plus me chasser malgré ses efforts.

- Moi je peux.

En effet, Byakuya réussissait à voir les deux reiatsu. C'était comme si on avait mélangé de l'eau avec de l'huile. Les deux pouvaient devenir homogènes, mais après un temps, il était possible de les différencier. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. La pression qui s'exerçait sur le corps de la petite shinigami pouvait lui être fatale.

Byakuya étendit ses bras devant lui et projeta avec force son reiatsu. Plutôt que de tenter de chasser l'arrancar, Byakuya entoura son énergie autour de celle du monstre, créant une ligne virtuelle entre le reiatsu de ce dernier et de celui de Rukia. Subtilement, il venait de le séparer de son hôte L'énergie dispersée gagna encore en puissance. Il entendit la voix de Renji, un peu plus loin.

- Taicho, il faut vous dépêcher, dit son fukutaicho, on ne pourra pas les retenir très longtemps.

Byakuya fit un rapide tour des environs et vit qu'ils étaient pratiquement encerclés. Ce n'était que par l'effort des hommes de la sixième division qui valait à Byakuya et Rukia de ne pas se faire submerger par tous les hollows. Alors qu'il sentait qu'il l'avait englobé totalement l'énergie étrangère, Byakuya se mit en mouvement. Il ne fallait pas commettre un faux pas maintenant, car sinon ce serait Rukia qui en paierait le prix. Il fit son senka.

Ce mouvement lui permettait, d'un rapide shunpo, de se retrouver dans le dos de son adversaire et de transpercer de sa lame les deux points vitaux d'un shinigami. Priant quasiment pour ne pas commettre d'erreur, Byakuya enfonça la lame dans le dos de Rukia. La petite shinigami s'arqua soudainement sous le choc et la souffrance. Non, Byakuya n'avait pas perdu l'esprit.

Une silhouette vague et translucide sembla de détacher de son corps et poussa un halètement de douleur. Le visage de l'apparition se tourna lentement vers le noble. D'une main, Byakuya agrippa le hollow et le repoussa brutalement ce qui le força à s'extraire du corps de Rukia et il le tira, l'éloignant encore plus loin de son hôte, jusqu'à sortie. L'arrancar n'était maintenant rattaché à Rukia que par quelques endroits encore mais ces derniers s'amincissaient.

- Co…Comment, bégaya l'arrancar.

- Ce n'est pas les centres d'énergie de Rukia que je voulais toucher. Je visais les liens qui t'accrochaient encore à elle.

D'un mouvement sec, il trancha les liens restant. Le corps de l'arrancar fut saisi d'un tremblement et son hurlement s'éleva dans les airs. Grimaçant, ce dernier agrippa le bras de Byakuya à sa gorge. Il vit le regard de cendre s'enflammer littéralement.

- Tu n'es pas de taille, tu n'as aucune force intérieure qu'ont tous les guerriers, tu n'es qu'une pâle imitation. Ce n'est qu'avec la force de celui que tu possède que tu es fort. Sans lui tu n'es rien, dit-il avec un calme apparent qui, cependant, ne cachait aucunement sa fureur intérieur. _Et en la possédant elle, tu as contrarié beaucoup plus fort que toi_,

Byakuya enfonça Senbonzakura dans sa cage thoracique jusqu'à la garde, mettant fin à la menace de l'arrancar. Dès que l'arrancar rendit son dernier soupir et qu'il commença à disparaître, il y eut une soudaine explosion de lumière venant du corps de Rukia. Un hurlement s'en suivit et la seule chose à laquelle Byakuya put penser, fut :

_Rukia…_


	11. La tempête

Chapitre 11 : La tempête

Dès qu'il fut décomposé en poussière, Byakuya revint à Rukia qui tentait par tous les moyens de reprendre le contrôle de son reiatsu démesuré. Car maintenant que l'arrancar n'était plus aux commandes, Rukia ne pouvait contrôler un débit d'énergie qu'elle n'avait jamais relâché auparavant. Elle tenta de le ramener sur elle, de le compresser en elle comme pour le contenir. Ses traits étaient contractés par l'effort. De plus, la pluie, affectée par son élément, s'était soudainement changée en blizzard.

Byakuya se rendit bien compte que cela ne marcherait pas. Rukia s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Sa respiration était frénétique et ses yeux étaient encore révulsés. Soudain, un long cri d'agonie s'échappa de ses lèvres qui sembla se répercuter jusque dans les tréfonds de l'âme de Byakuya qui grimaça. Il l'entourant de ses bras, lui chuchotant dans l'oreille.

- Rukia.

Tout de suite, Rukia prit une subite inspiration. Un instant paniqué, son emprise se resserra sur le frêle corps de sa sœur adoptive, Byakuya remarqua cependant que son souffle devint plus régulier et qu'il sembla moins pénible. Il continua de lui parler.

- Rukia, je suis là, tout va bien.

Ses yeux étaient toujours révulsés.

- Nii-sama… où êtes-vous? Je ne vois rien…Aidez moi, je vous en prie.

Sa voix était au-delà de la supplique et trahissait une intense douleur. Cette dernière réussit à traverser l'épaisse armure d'indifférence de Byakuya et de faire élancer péniblement sa poitrine.

- Tu entends ma voix, Rukia?

Il la vit remuer la tête vigoureusement.

- Nii-sama…j'essaie de reprendre le contrôle, mais je…ahhh, c'est trop.

- Respire Rukia. À mon signal, tu vas libérer tout ton reiatsu d'un seul coup.

- Mais Nii-Sama…

La pression d'énergie relâchée par le reiatsu des deux Kuchiki atteignait des records jamais enregistrés à ce jour.

- Tu n'as qu'à tout relâcher, laisses ton reiatsu sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, je ne vais pas te laisser seule.

Il y eut quelque seconde de silence dans la tourmente puis Rukia finit par répondre.

- D'accord…Nii-Sama, je vais…je vais attendre votre signal.

- Tiens bon, ce ne sera pas long.

Byakuya plongea une main dans la poche de son shihakusho et en sortit deux plaquettes d'encre qu'il lança négligemment dans les airs. Puis il y canalisa son reiatsu activant les plaquettes. Finalement, il étendit le bras, laissant les plaquettes d'encre peindre sur lui les marques tribales nécessaire à ce kido.

- Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra. _À tous les shinigami de la sixième division, utilisez un shunpo pour aller derrière la ligne et trouver un abri. Ne sortez avant que tout soit terminé. Maintenant!_

Byakuya vit instantanément tous ses soldats disparaître. Ce qui entraîna tous les hollows à converger vers eux. Agissant avec rapidité, il se plaça derrière Rukia, dégaina Sode no Shirayuki de son fourreau et glissa l'épée dans les mains de Rukia en les tenant fermées autour du manche. Aussitôt la lame se transforma en shikaï. Byakuya se pencha et dit dans l'oreille de Rukia.

- Maintenant, Rukia, fais ta deuxième danse. Je te tiens, relâche ton reiatsu maintenant.

- Tsugi no mai…

Les hollows les encerclaient. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, ils étaient tous morts.

Maintenant Rukia!

- H…Hakuren.

Le grondement qui s'en suivit fut assourdissant. Une vague de glace démesurée émergea de la pointe de l'épée. La pression relâchée fut si grande que Byakuya crut devoir lever un bouclier, mais la vague fonça droit devant. Engloutissant tout sur son passage; hollows, champs de bataille et même une partie de la forêt.

Le silence revint, quasiment timide après tant de bruit. Le seul son que l'on entendait était le craquement de la glace. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermés et eut un mouvement de recul quand il aperçut une griffe de hollow à quelques centimètres de lui. Les serres se contractaient convulsivement, mais le corps du hollow était figé dans la glace. Le noble jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et il se donna droit à un soupir de soulagement. Il y avait peut-être une centaine de monstres, figés, près d'eux, très près. Et par chance, toute la masse de hollows semblait avoir été piégée.

Byakuya soutenait toujours Rukia, car elle n'avait plus la force de se tenir debout. Elle tremblait faiblement. Son shikaï avait disparu mais elle gardait ses mains crispées sur la garde. Quand Byakuya la força à lâcher l'épée, la maigre énergie qu'il lui restait disparut. Avec une expiration sourde d'épuisement, le corps de Rukia tomba doucement contre lui. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'était évanouie. Byakuya se dépêcha de rejoindre le sol.

Tout de suite, Renji fit un shunpo jusqu'à lui. Byakuya se retourna pour regarder son fukutaicho et les shinigami de la sixième division qui sortaient tranquillement des abris. Ébahis, ils alternaient leurs regards entre le gigantesque mur de glace qui commençait à se fissurer et le corps inerte de Kuchiki Rukia dans les bras de leur capitaine. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Avec quelques craquements sourds, l'énorme glacier se brisa et la glace se désintégra en fines particules, laissant le champ de bataille complètement vide. Tous les hollows avaient été tués. Aucun n'avait échappé à la rafale salvatrice. Byakuya jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Rukia. Elle semblait être revenue à la normale, à tous les points de vue. Il n'y avait que son reiatsu qui était bas, mais, de ce côté-là, il n'était pas surpris. Au moins, son énergie s'était stabilisée. Son regard revint sur son fukutaicho qui regardait son ami d'enfance avec des yeux où se succédaient la frayeur et la stupéfaction.

- Renji.

Ce dernier sursauta.

- H…Hai taicho.

Quand Renji s'approcha et esquissa le geste de vouloir prendre Rukia, Byakuya resserra ses bras inconsciemment sur le corps ténu.

- Va chercher Hanataro, je l'amène dans ma tente.

- Hein…euh, hai taicho.

Le silence était devenu oppressant. Byakuya se mit en marche ignorant les murmures ébahis sur son chemin. Enfin, à l'abri des regards dans la tente, il posa un genou au sol, gardant Rukia tout contre lui. Il s'emplit de son essence en tentant par tous les moyens de réfréner les larmes de soulagement et d'inquiétude qui menaçaient de le submerger. Jamais il ne montrerait cette faiblesse à quiconque et il était heureux qu'il puisse se dissimuler dans la tente, mais il avait eu tellement peur. Pas pour lui, mais pour Rukia. Chaque fibre de son être exprimait en ce moment un tel apaisement.

Soudain, il réalisa que Rukia l'enlaçait aussi. Byakuya relâcha un peu son étreinte et s'aperçut qu'elle était à nouveau consciente. Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans cet océan de violet et le monde sembla disparaître autour de lui. Plus rien n'existait maintenant à part elle, il sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou. Son cœur se débattait à grand boum. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il sentit quelque chose sur sa poitrine. Il baissa le regard et vit les petites mains posées sur lui. Les petits doigts tremblants écartèrent doucement le shihakusho et caressèrent la pâle peau en dessous.

Byakuya sentit un frisson involontaire lui parcourir l'échine. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait été touché ainsi. Mais il ne bougea pas, laissant son corps se remémorer la chaleur des tendresses d'autrefois. Il venait de faire une tempête avec du vent, de la neige et de la glace et pourtant, le brasier qu'il sentait au creux de son estomac aurait pu rivaliser avec Ryūjin Jakka. C'était incroyable que le plus petit des touchers puisse lui faire ressentir un tel choc. Même s'il se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas approprié, son corps tout entier refusa de se dérober à cette caresse. Et Byakuya profita de chaque seconde que les mains de Rukia passèrent sur lui.

Elle garda un certain temps ses mains sur lui, sentant la chaleur qui en émanait. Elle voulait s'assurer que son cauchemar n'avait été qu'illusion et qu'il était, en réalité, bien vivant. Pendant quelques secondes, Rukia sentait seulement les battements de son propre cœur qui pulsait frénétiquement dans ses oreilles. Puis, au bout de ses doigts, elle sentit ceux de Byakuya, rapide et fort.

Quand il reporta son regard sur Rukia, il vit les yeux violets se remplirent d'eau. Spontanément, Rukia s'accrocha à son cou, désespérée. Byakuya sentit tout son corps se figer et il ne sut quoi faire. Personne n'avait été si proche de lui. Quand il se savait seul, il se permettait de faire tomber son masque et d'être lui-même. Mais là, pouvait-il le faire avec Rukia? Avait-il oublié comment consoler, comment rassurer, comme donner de l'affection? Son cœur s'était-il complètement gelé? Avant même qu'il n'en eut conscience, ses bras se resserra autour de Rukia et enfin, Byakuya comprit enfin ce que Rukia ne cessait de psalmodier à son oreille.

- Nii-sama…vous êtes vivant…Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire du mal, je n'ai pas voulu…Nii-sama…je vous aime.

Le noble resta sous le choc, les trois derniers mots que Rukia avait prononcés tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, bousculant ses pensées et rendant impossible tout raisonnement. Byakuya força les battements de son cœur à se tempérer. Ces mots pouvaient être interprétés de tellement de façon différente. Il ne pensait pas, d'ailleurs, que Rukia le voyait ainsi. Elle le voyait comme son frère, lointain et distant. Et elle était souvent si nerveuse en sa présence, comme si elle devait lui rendre des comptes.

À part la dévotion qu'elle lui portait, Rukia n'avait jamais vraiment laissé voir que ses sentiments aurait été au-delà de ça. Il ne devait pas sauter trop vite aux conclusions, cela risquait de rendre embarrassante la relation déjà étrange qu'il avait avec sa sœur. Cela lui éviterait aussi de faux espoir. Puis il entendit à nouveau des sons, le ramenant à la réalité.

- Vous êtes vivant, Nii-sama, répéta Rukia, je n'ai pas voulu.

Byakuya sentit un léger pincement au cœur. Si elle l'avait cru mort, pas surprenant qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

-Rukia, tout va bien, tu…

Rukia délaissa sa cachette de son cou et le regarda, subitement silencieuse. Byakuya réalisa qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Si près. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air si douces. Il devait savoir ou sinon il deviendrait fou. Il rapprocha son visage encore plus près. Ses yeux regardaient les yeux violets puis sur les douces lèvres, en alternance. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il ne vit aucune peur ni de questionnement dans les yeux de Rukia, même, il se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment, elle avançait vers lui. Un dernier coup d'œil sur les prunelles violettes qui s'étaient quasiment fermées et Byakuya pressa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes.

À partir de ce moment, il crut devenir fou, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, sous le coup des émotions qui remontaient des tréfonds de son âme. Ce n'était pas violent ou passionné, juste hésitant et horriblement délicieux. Mais après, les petites lèvres se mirent à bouger en accord avec les siennes. Elle se trouvait doucement en train de répondre à son baiser. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ressente la même chose pour lui finalement?

Rukia croyait rêver…encore. Ses lèvres bougeaient d'elle-même, goutant la volupté et la douceur d'un fin arôme de cerise. Un feu naquit dans son estomac alors que ses mains allèrent se raccrocher à son coup et que ses mains à lui vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Rukia se laissa submerger par le désir violent qui consumait son être. Elle ne savait plus comment réfléchir. En ce moment, plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part lui. L'univers tout entier avait disparu. Il n'y avait que lui et son baiser. Elle se foutait bien qu'il soit son frère. Elle l'aimait. Oui, de tout son être elle l'aimait.

Rukia sentit qu'elle allait tomber même si elle était bien ancrée dans les bras de Byakuya. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, front contre front, leurs mains se lièrent, le cœur battant à l'unisson. Le souffle encore rapide, elle le regarda. Elle le voyait de si près. Rukia pouvait sentir la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son souffle. Tant de chose qu'elle ne faisait que fantasmer.

Il avait fermé les yeux et froncé les sourcils, il réfléchissait. Un déclic se produisit dans la tête de Rukia. Si Byakuya tentait de reprendre ses esprits, il se rétracterait, s'enfuirait et elle devait empêcher que cela n'arrive. D'un geste rapide, mais doux, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et il releva la tête et la regarda. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, Rukia pressa à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, sentant une fois de plus toutes pensées cohérentes la quitter.

Il devait surement être surpris, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais, après quelques secondes, elle sentit Byakuya répondre à son baiser. Souriant malgré elle, elle agrippa ses mains à son cou, approfondissant le baiser.

Byakuya pouvait ressentir le désir et l'amour que Rukia transmettait. Par kami, il n'avait même pas besoin de lire son reiatsu et il aimait ce qu'il sentait. Quand il la sentit s'accrocher à lui et l'embrasser avec vigueur, il glissa à nouveau son bras sous taille, l'attirant à lui, moulant son corps contre le sien. Byakuya vint doucement taquiner sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue avant de la sentir entrouvrir la bouche légèrement sous un gémissement muet.

En entendant ce petit bruit, quelque chose sembla vibrer en lui. Il continua de mordiller tendrement sa lèvre du bas, l'invitant à en faire autant. Leurs deux langues s'affrontèrent, combattant pour une dominance invisible que Byakuya gagna. C'était si doux et, en même temps, si intense et aliénant. Il gouta chaque recoin de la bouche de Rukia, appréciant au passage le soupçon de jasmin qu'il percevait dans sa bouche.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec avidité jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air devienne trop grand. Séparant leurs lèvres à contrecœur, ils se regardèrent un instant, leurs yeux remplis de désir, assoiffés l'un de l'autre. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix de dehors la tente.

- Ano…Sumimasen, Kuchiki Taicho.

Hanataro! Byakuya l'avait complètement oublié. Ils se séparèrent promptement. Cependant, Byakuya vit Rukia continuer de le fixer et il voyait clairement sa confusion, mais l'immense désir et l'espoir que ce baiser ne fut le dernier. Légèrement confus des messages non dits, Byakuya dit :

- Entrez.

Le petit médecin maladroit entra dans la tente et se rapprocha d'eux. À contrecœur, le noble déposa Rukia sur la couverture. Dès qu'elle quitta la chaleur de ses bras, ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps devint mou. Hanataro étendit tout de suite ses mains au-dessus d'elle, remplissant l'espace d'une lueur verte.

- Rukia-san, dit Hanataro, consterné.

Byakuya regarda rapidement le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas aimé le ton qu'il avait employé. Ce dernier sentit immédiatement le poids du regard anthracite et regarda à son tour le capitaine en face de lui.

- Elle s'est seulement endormie, ce devait être votre seule présence qui lui donnait encore la force d'être éveillée, car son reiatsu est complètement épuisé.

Byakuya encaissa le choc silencieusement. Il hocha brièvement de la tête, se releva et sortit de la tente précipitamment. Malgré son désir de rester auprès d'elle, il ne voulait pas nuire à son rétablissement.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour la suite ^^<p>

ne vous gênez pas pour laisser un petit commentaire, n'importe quoi, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure et ça l'encourage à publié le prochain chapitre plus rapidement (hihi) ;)


	12. Retour sur le passé

Chapitre 12 : Retour sur le passé

_Maître?_

- Que se passe-t-il Sen? Dit Byakuya en entrant en contact avec son zanpakuto.

Il sentit que le samouraï était hésitant et timide, c'était bien la première fois.

_Maître...est-ce terminé? Sont-elles hors de danger?_

- Je le crois, répondit Byakuya en un long soupir.

Le capitaine de la sixième pouvait ressentir l'inquiétude du zanpakuto se mêler à la sienne. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, sinon, dans l'attente, il perdrait la maîtrise de lui-même.

- Senbonzakura, appela-t-il, sentant toujours le contact établi. Avant que tout cela ne dégénère, tu as dit que Sode no Shirayuki t'appelait?

_Oui et ce n'était pas la première fois, avoua le samouraï, à plusieurs reprises, ces derniers mois, j'ai ressenti l'appel inconscient du zanpakuto de votre sœur._

- Inconscient…

_Cela n'arrive que quand elles dorment, alors je suppose que cela à un lien avec leurs rêves. Normalement, je me contente de l'ignorer ou alors je regarde de loin. Cependant, ce soir, c'était trop puissant, c'était comme si je dansais avec elle._

- Mais tu as dansé avec Sode no Shirayuki ce matin, durant notre entraînement, dit Byakuya, pragmatique.

_Pas dansé de cette façon Byakuya-sama._

Devant l'incrédulité de son maître, Senbonzakura lui transmit une sensation. Une seule. Ce fut bref, précis, intense et ne dura qu'une demi-seconde. Mais instantanément, Byakuya ouvrit les yeux en grand et ne put réprimer un léger frisson. Il aurait pu jurer avoir été frappé de plein fouet par un puissant getsuga tencho, l'attaque de Kurosaki Ichigo. Il dut se faire violence pour reprendre maîtrise de lui-même.

Il n'eut pas le temps de repenser à ce que son zanpakuto venait de lui dire, car Byakuya vit Hanataro sortir de la tente, interrompant sa discussion avec Senbonzakura. Il jeta un regard glacial au petit soigneur. Ce dernier se sentit tout de suite écrasé par l'aura du capitaine. Il ne perdit pas de temps et répondit à la question que Byakuya n'avait pas posée.

- Ano…Ne vous inquiétez pas Kuchiki taicho, Rukia-san va bien, elle est un peu faible et cela l'aiderait si elle pouvait recevoir une transfusion de reiatsu, du moins c'est ce que Unohana taicho ferait, mais le mien n'est pas assez fort et ne s'accorde pas. Il faut seulement qu'elle se repose et tout ira bien et puis…

Cela faisait longtemps que Byakuya ne l'écoutait plus. Tout ce que son cerveau avait enregistré, c'est qu'elle allait bien. Après cela il n'avait rien compris. Son esprit était trop occupé à revoir des images de Rukia se cramponner à lui, les yeux remplis de désir. Kami, il ressentait encore la brûlure de ses douces lèvres sur les siennes. Était-ce mal?

Byakuya se retourna et se dirigea vers son fukutaicho, laissant Hanataro à son babillage. Ce dernier ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était parti. La capitaine dissimula ses émotions et ses désirs, remettant son masque impassible quand Renji accourut vers lui. Son seul regard en disait long sur l'inquiétude de ce dernier.

- Elle va bien, Renji. Inuzuri est-il protégé?

Le rouquin fut figé un instant devant ce brusque retour à l'ordre. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à parler de ça tout de suite, cependant, il aurait du s'en douter, avec Kuchiki taicho, le devoir passait avant tout.

- Si Inuzuri est protégé, taicho, je ne sens même plus de hollow à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Il y en a encore, dit Byakuya, mais ils sont loin et la puissance de l'attaque de Rukia les a stoppés semble-t-il, du moins pour un temps. Nous devrions être tranquilles durant un moment. Des blessés parmi nos hommes?

- Quelques-uns, mais ils ont déjà été conduit en zone sécurisée et Hanataro va s'occuper d'eux, dit Renji qui se pencha pour regarder le jeune au loin. Euh… dès qu'il aura terminé de parler tout seul.

- Renji.

Ce dernier fut gelé sur place. Le ton de son capitaine avait été étrange et il sentit que quelque chose était différent chez Byakuya mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Quand Renji le regarda, il sut exactement ce que son capitaine n'osait lui demander. Il poussa un léger soupir et croisa les bras. Il n'aimait pas parler de cette époque.

- Cela remonte à loin, taicho, commença-t-il. Quand Rukia et moi étions jeunes, dans ce même quartier, il y a eu un gigantesque orage. Il a débuté si soudainement que nous n'avons pas réussi à nous trouver un abri avant d'être trempés jusqu'aux os. Lorsque nous en avons finalement trouvé un, il était en piteux état. Les toiles claquaient au vent et laissaient rentrer la pluie. Il y avait tout de même un coin sec où nous avons pu nous reposer. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la pluie tombait toujours au même rythme, nous avons fini par nous endormir. Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'ai été réveillée par les hurlements et les pleurs de Rukia. Elle avait fait un mauvais rêve, mais quand j'ai voulu la réconforter, elle m'a repoussée en hurlant de plus belle. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que le toit de notre abri ne soit arraché brutalement. C'était un hollow qui avait entendu les cris de Rukia et s'était dangereusement approché. J'ai compris plus tard que Rukia avait surement perçu le reiatsu du monstre et c'est pour cela qu'elle m'avait repoussée, pour que je puisse m'enfuir. Mais au moment où le hollow était sur nous, Rukia était terrifiée et ne pouvait plus bouger. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qu'un enfant d'Inuzuri fait quand il est en danger, j'ai fui. J'ai attrapé Rukia par le bras et j'ai foncé, l'entraînant avec moi. À travers le vent, le tonnerre, les éclairs et la pluie, nous avons couru aussi vite que nos petites jambes le pouvaient, le hollow sur nos talons. Tout à coup, j'ai senti mon bras se faire lever et mes pieds quitter le sol. Le monstre tenait Rukia dans ses griffes et, comme je n'avais pas lâché sa main, je me faisais entraîner à mon tour. Mais j'ai refusé de la relâcher. Soudain, il y eut un grand éclat de lumière et le hollow disparut. Nous sommes tombés au sol. Une équipe de shinigami patrouillant le quartier avait accouru, eux aussi alertés par les hurlements de Rukia. Après cette nuit-là, elle a toujours préféré rester éveillée lorsqu'il y avait orage ou sinon elle faisait de terribles cauchemars.

Renji laissa passer un peu de temps, fixant le sol. Ce n'était pas son meilleur souvenir d'enfance. Il regarda son capitaine qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- À votre tour taicho, dit-il, le sortant de ses rêveries. Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé après. Je n'ai jamais vu Rukia relâcher un reiatsu aussi important ni une attaque qui aurait pu raser la moitié du Seireitei. Il y avait un reiatsu étranger en elle?

- Rukia s'est fait posséder par un arrancar parasite, dit Byakuya, neutre.

Juste avec ça, la mâchoire de Renji se décrocha. Son capitaine continua toujours aussi impassible.

- C'est surement lui que j'ai ressenti plus tôt et il a profité de la tempête pour s'infiltrer dans le campement. Il devait trouver un hôte assez puissant et, étant donné que Rukia était surement en train de faire un cauchemar, elle ne l'a pas perçu assez tôt. Du moins, c'est ce que je présume. Il s'est tout de suite mêlé à son reiatsu, il pouvait ainsi manipuler tous les sens de Rukia à sa guise. J'ignore ce qu'elle a vu, mais cela ne devait pas être plaisant. Elle a réagi de la même façon qu'à l'époque, elle voulait repousser ce qui la tourmentait sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle l'a rejeté avec tout le reiatsu qu'elle possédait. Étant fusionné à son énergie, Rukia ne réussissait pas à expulser l'arrancar. J'ai donc syntonisé mon reiatsu aux siens, faisant sortir le hollow. Privé de son hôte, il était faible et, apparemment, il n'a pas réussi à suivre mes mouvements.

Renji vit l'allusion à son senka. Byakuya continua.

- Cependant, libérée du contrôle de l'arrancar, Rukia n'arrivait plus calmer son reiatsu déchainé. Je lui ai donc fait évacuer l'excès pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits. La suite, tu la connais, Rukia a fait sa deuxième danse in extremis et s'est évanoui.

Renji n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

- Taicho, vous voulez dire que le monstrueux reiatsu que Rukia libérait était le sien?

- Oui Renji, j'ai découvert ce matin que Rukia garde inconsciemment un contrôle sur son reiatsu pour le faire paraître faible ou du moins en donné l'impression. Si Rukia continue de s'entraîner à ce rythme, elle pourrait bien atteindre le bankaï d'ici quelques mois.

C'en fut trop pour Renji qui s'étouffa avec rien.

- Le bankaï…Tai…cho, impossible.

Byakuya revoyait Rukia avec ses longs cheveux blancs. Avec tout l'éclat du reiatsu qui s'était libéré, il croyait être le seul à avoir vu la semi-transformation de la petite shinigami. Soudain, Byakuya se souvint d'une chose qu'Hanataro lui avait dite. Le petit médecin avait voulu lui faire une transfusion de reiatsu, mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour s'accorder avec celui de Rukia. Il eut l'ombre d'un sourire, ce n'était pas surprenant.

- Je te laisse les commandes, Abarai, préviens-moi s'il se passe quelques choses, dit Byakuya en se retournant.

- Où est-ce que vous allez taicho?

- Me reposer…avec un peu de chance. Je ne crois pas que nous serons dérangés avant quelques heures, mais sois alerte tout de même.

- Ok, taicho.

Byakuya s'arrêta un instant et se retourna à demi vers son fukutaicho.

- Oh et Renji…

- Hai taicho?

- Arigato, pour ce que tu as fait à l'époque.

Renji se plia en réponse et s'éloigna, ne pouvant réprimer un frisson d'étrangeté. Venait-il de recevoir un remerciement…de la part de Kuchiki Byakuya. Nah, il devenait fou, surement.

Byakuya feint de se diriger dans une autre direction mais ses pas le ramènent irrémédiablement vers sa tente, vers Rukia. Il projeta son reiatsu et ne fut pas surpris de sentir une très très faible réponse. Conjurant tout son courage, il entrouvrit la tente et vit la petite shinigami étendue au sol, son frêle corps recouvert d'une couverture chaude. Byakuya entra et vint s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

Durant un moment, il pensa ne pas lui fait ce transfert. Son reiatsu devrait prendre quelques jours avant d'être complètement régénéré, donc, affaiblie ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas combattre du reste de la mission et resterait hors de danger. Soudain, une image d'une Rukia, sans force ni puissance, en plein champ de bataille lui traversa l'esprit et l'anéantit. Il savait que Rukia était beaucoup plus têtue qu'Hisana alors il était certain qu'elle retournerait combattre qu'il le veuille ou non.

À part s'il lui interdisait de le faire et la renvoyait au Seireitei. Mais là il irait à l'encontre des ordres du Soutaicho et ne réussirait qu'à s'attirer le questionnement des autres capitaines. Il en résulterait aussi que Rukia serait aussi en colère contre lui et il ne voulait pas cela.

D'autant plus qu'il détestait voir ce manque de vie sur son visage, il était trop blême. Son cœur mourrait d'envie de revoir la lueur vibrante qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt dans les yeux violets. Avec un profond soupir, Byakuya étendit donc ses mains au-dessus du petit corps de Rukia et laissa doucement descendre son reiatsu. Une douce lueur rosée envahit la pièce. Une fois de plus, Byakuya ajusta son énergie à celle de sa sœur.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Firebird: Voilà pour le douzième ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Senbonzakura se matérialise à mes côtés.

Firebird: WHOOA!

Senbonzakura: (_polit à contre coeur_)Madame l'auteure, puis-je avoir des nouvelles de Shirayuki-sama, mon maître n'a pas été très éloquent.

Firebird: (-_-') le contraire m'aurait étonné, tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge?

Senbonzakura: Par Kami, la vérité!

Firebird: Hé bien, cela déprendra des reviews ...

Senbonzakura: (_soupir_) Mon maître avait effectivement raison à votre sujet, vous êtes vraiment corruptible.

Firebird: Ha ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe personnellement de Sode no Shirayuki.

Senbonzakura: Étrangement, cela ne me rassure pas.

Firebird: Et puis, ce ne sera pas si grave, ce sera juste un peu de sang.

Senbonzakura: NANI! 0_0_ Chire_...

Firebird: (_Oups, j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas_) Haaaaaaaaaaa!


	13. Différent point de vue

J'aimerais dire un merci particulier à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review: Akarisnape, Lovely-chama, NewDays, Kerbella,Manganounette, merci beaucoup, également à Kuroi-cho-tsuki-shiro qui apprends la langue avec mon histoire, j'en suis vraiment honorée.

Et un dernier mot à BlackBurningHeart: Sorry i cannot reply to your reviews but i would like to say a big thank you and im so happy that you like my story ^^

Voilà, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : Différent point de vue<p>

Rukia avait été vaguement consciente de ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvenait de son cauchemar avec une douloureuse précision. Elle sentait encore son âme se tordre à l'intérieur d'elle. L'arrancar, l'ayant possédé, l'avait relégué au second plan, elle s'était retrouvée en plein brouillard, ne voyant que des flashs par-ci par-là. Son corps se mouvait avec difficulté. Son esprit avait désespéré de trouver une solution logique à ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle avait vu Renji s'approcher, mais il s'était rapidement rétracté comme effrayé par elle. Quand elle avait sentit quelque chose se mettre entre eux, Rukia avait compris. Elle avait enfin senti cette présence ennemie qui l'avait envahie. Elle avait l'impression que l'arrancar s'était collé à elle comme s'il l'embrassait. Avec dégoût, elle avait tenté de s'en défaire, mais le monstre restait accroché, lui susurrant à l'oreille des paroles d'abandons.

Et plus elle se débattait, plus son contact avec la réalité semblait diminuer. Le brouillard se densifiait. À chacun de ses mouvements, elle sentait des millions de petites aiguilles attaquer sa peau. Elle avait beau hurler à plein poumon, personne ne l'entendait. Repliée sur elle-même, les ténèbres l'avaient englouti. Dans le noir, Rukia n'entendait que la faible voix de Sode no Shirayuki qui la suppliait de ne pas laisser tomber.

Mais alors que son engourdissement atteignait son paroxysme, Rukia vit soudainement une fine et douce lumière blanche venir la trouver et l'envelopper. C'était si doux, on aurait dit de la soie. Elle s'y blottit confortablement. Elle était bien maintenant. L'arrancar avait disparu et elle ne sentait plus sa présence. C'était un soulagement, rien que d'y repenser son estomac se révoltait.

Cependant, il semblait que cette lumière était à double tranchant, car elle ne cessait de gagner en force, en chaleur et en puissance. Trop de lumière, trop de chaleur, beaucoup trop. Pendant quelques millièmes de seconde, une intense vague de douleur la submergea. Comme si un éclair l'avait traversé de la tête au pied.

C'est alors que Rukia reprit contact avec la réalité. D'un seul coup, elle se retrouva en terrain connu. Elle était dans son monde intérieur, mais c'était le chaos. Il y avait un gigantesque blizzard qui balayait son univers. Respirant avec difficulté à cause des rafales de vent, Rukia appela son zanpakuto. Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Projetant son reiatsu, elle sentit la jeune femme un peu plus loin devant. En fait, c'était d'où venait la tempête.

Rukia frissonna et se mit à claquer des dents. Il faisait très froid. C'était la première fois que la température de son monde l'affectait. Étrange. Elle ne sut combien de temps cela lui prit pour rejoindre Shirayuki. Elle trébuchait et glissait dans la neige, la pression du vent augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Enfin, Rukia aperçut la jeune femme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Le vent et la neige semblaient sortir tout droit de son corps. Péniblement, Rukia réussit à la rejoindre et à s'agenouiller à côté de son zanpakuto.

À ce moment, Shirayuki releva la tête et regarda sa maîtresse, des larmes coulaient sans fin de ses yeux. Rukia la prit dans ses bras.

- Shirayuki, je suis là.

- Rukia-sama, pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas pu garder le contrôle à cause du rêve et du cauchemar. C'était trop douloureux. Quand j'ai senti son reiatsu disparaître, tout est devenu noir. Il avait disparus. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre, pas lui.

L'esprit se recroquevilla à nouveau. Rukia se rendit compte que, étant une partie d'elle-même, et autant elle désirait Byakuya dans ses rêves, autant la jeune femme en kimono devait rêver de Senbonzakura. Rukia sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau au souvenir de Byakuya, ensanglanté.

- Je sais, je…je te comprends.

La vision de Rukia se brouilla, mais elle força les larmes à s'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ceux de l'esprit par contre repartirent de plus belle.

- Shirayuki, laisse-moi t'aider. Il faut rependre le contrôle. Donne-moi la main.

L'esprit regarda sa maîtresse. Il y avait tant de tristesse dans leurs yeux à toutes les deux. Et toutes deux ressentaient exactement la même peine que l'autre. Shirayuki hocha piteusement la tête et avança timidement sa main vers celle de Rukia qui la tint fermement et passa son autre bras par-dessus ses épaules. Dans cette étreinte, elles tentèrent de calmer la tempête qui faisait rage autour d'eux.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car le blizzard était le miroir de leurs tourments intérieurs. Plus elles forçaient, plus elles avaient l'impression que leurs cœurs allaient exploser. Elles voulaient réprimer la peine et la souffrance mais malgré leurs efforts, la tempête ne semblait que s'intensifier. Le vent devenait si fort qu'il en était assourdissant. Elles serrèrent les dents jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de douleur ne s'échappe de leurs gorges à toutes les deux. C'était trop fort, trop puissant. Jamais elles ne seraient capables de contenir cette peine, elles allaient exploser. Puis soudain, il n'y eut plus qu'un son qui leur parvint.

_« Rukia. »_

Le vent soufflait toujours, mais il ne bourdonnait plus à leurs oreilles. Elle n'entendait que la voix grave et lente. Cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Les deux femmes relevèrent la tête en même temps et se regardèrent, ahuries. Un sourire timide apparu sur leurs visages. Oseraient-elles y croire? Un soulagement sans nom coula dans sa poitrine.

- Shira, il est vivant, dit Rukia. Nous ne l'avons pas tué, il est vivant!

La voix profonde et sensuelle revint.

_« Rukia, je suis là, tout va bien. »_

Il semblait si proche qu'elle pouvait quasiment le sentir. Un frisson la parcourut mais le froid n'était pas en cause. Si prêt et pourtant, elle ne le voyait pas. Où était-il? Rukia ne voyait rien dans la tempête. Elle lui demanda son aide, lui seul pouvait la réveiller. Byakuya lui ordonna de tout relâcher.

- Mais Nii-sama…_je ne peux rien contrôler, je pourrais vous blesser…encore. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais._

Mais il la rassura à nouveau et Rukia se laissa bercer par les douces ondulations de sa voix. Elle devait tenir encore un peu, attendre son signal, résister. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Et même si elle ne l'entendit pas durant une minute, Rukia pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Le froid de la tempête fut chassé de ses membres. Kami, elle ne sentait cette proximité avec lui que dans ses rêves. Puis, si près de son oreille qu'elle eut encore des frissons, Rukia entendit.

_« Maintenant, Rukia. »_

- Shira, nous devons faire le Hakuren, maintenant.

Mais l'esprit était toujours en pleurs.

- Rukia-sama, depuis plusieurs mois que je sens sa présence autour de moi, mais que je ne peux lui dire ce que je ressens.

Shirayuki laissa apparaître un petit sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

- Et il est parfois si têtu, il n'ose approcher mais il est là tout le temps, tout près. Si je lui tends la main, j'ai peur qu'il se rétracte et disparaisse. Mais je ne veux plus attendre, vous ne devriez pas non plus. Je veux le voir et lui dire que je…je l'aime.

Cette brusque déclaration fit réfléchir Rukia quant à ses propres sentiments pour son frère. Elle y penserait plus tard.

- Shira, dit-elle, tenant fortement la main de son zanpakuto. Je te fais la promesse que, dès que nous serons sorties, je le ferais venir à toi.

Les yeux de l'esprit s'écarquillèrent soudain puis se radoucirent.

- Arigato, Rukia-sama.

Sode no Shirayuki se concentra et le pouvoir passa à nouveau entre elles. Le brusque relâchement d'énergie fut si puissant qu'après le torrent de lumière qui s'en suivit, Rukia perdit connaissance. Avant que l'obscurité ne la recouvre totalement, elle se sentit soulever par des bras forts et puissants. Nii-sama!

ooOOOooOOOoo

Malgré la torpeur qui menaçait de l'engloutir, Rukia se força à rouvrir ses yeux quelques instants plus tard. Elle se sentait presser contre quelque chose de chaud. Reconnaissant l'arôme de cerisier, elle se rendit compte avec stupeur que c'était Byakuya qui la tenait aussi serrer contre lui. Était-il vraiment vivant? Il semblait bien là. Elle ne l'avait pas tué, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Faux, ses rêves étaient beaucoup plus plaisants. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Instinctivement, elle l'enlaça à son tour dans cette étreinte que jamais, depuis qu'elle était devenue une Kuchiki, il ne lui avait faite. Puis Byakuya avait senti son réveil et l'avait relâché légèrement, plongeant son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux gris. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle voulait voir son torse, elle voulait voir l'endroit où elle l'avait transpercé, où le sang avait coulé.

Habituellement l'embarras l'aurait tué sur le coup, tout de même, elle était en train de le dévêtir. Mais, en ce moment, elle n'y pensait même pas. Elle s'excuserait plus tard. Rien! Il n'y avait rien. Aucune blessure, aucune plaie ni sang, il n'y avait que la pâle cicatrice légèrement rosit qui restait, souvenir du jour de son exécution. L'apaisement commença tranquillement à entrer dans son esprit. Mais en sentant le cœur de Byakuya se débattre au même rythme que le sien, cela la bouleversa complètement. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi contente de ressentir la pulsation d'un cœur.

Tout à fait impulsivement, elle lui sauta au cou. En vie, il était en vie. C'était au-delà de toute explication. Elle entendit vaguement des mots mais ne reconnut ni leur sens ni sa propre voix. Par contre quand elle entendit la voix grave, elle se redressa. Puis hypnotisé par les yeux gris, les secondes devinrent des minutes, Rukia vit le visage de Byakuya se rapproché et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle aurait pu jurer perdre connaissance une nouvelle fois. Son sang parcourait ses veines à toute vitesse. Et tout s'était terminé trop vite quand Hanataro était arrivé. Dès qu'elle avait quitté la chaleur des bras de Byakuya, le noir et le froid l'engloutirent avant même qu'elle eut conscience d'avoir touché le sol.


	14. Ne me laissez pas

Chapitre 14 : Ne me laissez pas

Rukia reprit doucement conscience. Sa vision était encore floue et brumeuse, mais elle voyait une étrange lueur rose qui baignait l'atmosphère. Elle était si douce et si chaude. Il y avait aussi une odeur de fleur. Laquelle était-ce déjà? Puis soudain, la lueur disparut graduellement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une silhouette noir et blanche se lever et s'éloigner. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit là? De toute façon, il n'y avait que lui pour dégager une telle présence. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent et Rukia vit très perceptiblement le chiffre six sur le haori.

- Nii-sama, pardonnez-moi. Je vous ai failli.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu n'étais pas toi-même.

Il resta sur place, il ne partait pas, Rukia ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il fallait continuer de le faire parler.

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien? Les hollows…

Byakuya soupira intérieurement. Il aurait dû partir dès qu'il avait pressenti que Rukia allait se réveiller. En fait, c'est cela qu'il faisait à chaque fois, mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas eu la force. Il avait voulu attendre, être sûr, de voir l'éclat dans ses yeux violets. Dès qu'il avait vu Rukia ouvrir les yeux, il s'était dépêché de se sauver subtilement, mais, apparemment, il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il aurait dû utiliser un shunpo. C'était trop tard maintenant.

- Ta deuxième danse les a tous tués. Repose-toi, Rukia. Tout va bien maintenant.

Comme Byakuya relevait un pan de la tente, une petite main se leva désespérément.

- Restez…s'il vous plait.

Byakuya se tourna et vit le regard timide de Rukia croiser le sien puis regarder le sol.

- Tu dois dormir, reprendre des forces.

- Non, je…je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne veux pas refaire ce cauchemar.

- Tu voudrais peut-être m'en parler.

Ce fut le silence durant un instant. Même si Rukia n'avait pas répondu, il retourna auprès d'elle.

- Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais, dit-elle, j'ai fait une promesse.

- À qui as-tu fait une promesse Rukia, demanda Byakuya, intrigué.

Il vit le regard de sa sœur se poser sur son zanpakuto à ses côtés. Puis Rukia tenta de se relever. Ne pouvant supporter de la voir s'agiter ainsi faiblement, il s'agenouilla à nouveau en maudissant silencieusement son manque de rigueur et l'aida à s'assoir en lui soutenant le dos. Puis Rukia saisit son épée et la sortie de son étui.

Byakuya fut envahi d'une appréhension soudaine. Quel genre de promesse avait-elle faite, par kami? Il fut partiellement rassuré quand elle posa l'arme sur sa couverture. Tout à coup, il la vit rougir furieusement quand elle avança sa main vers lui. Son geste d'arrêta. Elle prit une grande respiration et s'inclina du mieux qu'elle put.

- Nii-sama, je vous demande humblement si vous pourriez poser Senbonzakura contre Sode no Shirayuki.

Il leva un sourcil devant cette demande inusitée.

- Elle voudrait lui parler s'il est d'accord.

Hésitant un instant, Byakuya s'exécuta tout de même. Il se fit une note à lui-même de demander des détails à Sen plus tard. Dès qu'il sortit l'épée de son fourreau, il vit que le zanpakuto de neige avait pris l'aspect de son shikaï, blanc immaculé avec le long ruban. Magnifique! Il regarda Rukia.

- Elle l'attend.

Quelque seconde après que Senbonzakura fut posé sur la couverture, il se mit à luire, d'abord timidement puis s'illumina d'une douce lumière rose. Byakuya regarda Rukia. Il trouvait que c'était le bon moment pour qu'elle s'explique. Il avait plusieurs morceaux du casse-tête et il lui tardait de pouvoir les assembler. Par chance, Rukia comprit sa question non formulée.

- Voyez-vous Nii-sama, pendant que vous m'aidiez à reprendre le contrôle, j'étais dans mon monde intérieur avec Sode no Shirayuki. C'était la tempête. Et pour être capable de relâcher la vague de glace, j'ai lui ai promis de l'amener à votre zanpakuto pour la rassurer.

- À quel sujet?

- Que ce que nous avions vu en rêve n'était pas vrai.

- Senbonzakura était dans ton rêve?

Byakuya était un peu confus. Que venait faire son zanpakuto dans les rêves de Rukia?

- Il y était indirectement, vous…vous y étiez.

Rukia vit Byakuya relever un sourcil à nouveau, elle en avait trop dit. Elle garda le silence un instant. Voulait-elle vraiment discuter de cela? Elle voulait tellement lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle était effrayée, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il dirait ou comment il réagirait. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre, pas depuis qu'il avait tranquillement commencé à s'ouvrir à elle, pas depuis le cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre. Cependant, elle voyait à son regard qu'il ne se satisferait pas d'une réponse évasive. Il voulait vraiment savoir. Rukia se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait lui dire la vérité, elle n'avait qu'à couper certains passages. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Cela se passait durant l'entraînement de ce matin. Tout était clair et brillant, nous échangions quelques coups, c'était…plaisant. Puis au moment où l'orage a débuté et où l'arrancar s'est emparé de moi, tout est devenu noir entrecoupé d'éclair. J'entendais votre voix mêlée à celle des cris de hollow tout autour. Paniquée, je fuyais quelque chose sans trop savoir ce que c'était. J'ai continué de courir, je ne savais même pas où j'aillais. Les monstres se sont brusquement rapprochés. Alors que je voyais un hollow sauter sur moi, j'ai dressé mon épée, prête à défendre chèrement ma vie.

Byakuya voyait la peine et la douleur contenue dans chacune de ses paroles. Il n'était plus du tout sûr de vouloir des réponses finalement. Alors qu'il allait dire à Rukia de se taire et de dormir, elle reprit la parole.

- Quand le hollow a sauté sur moi, je l'ai senti s'embrocher sur ma lame. En rouvrant les yeux, il y a eu un énorme éclair. Et j'ai vu…ce que ma lame transperçait n'était pas un hollow…c'était vous.

Byakuya entendit deux gouttes d'eau tomber sur la couverture et il se rendit compte que Rukia pleurait silencieusement.

- Le vrai cauchemar a commencé. Je vous ai doucement étendu au sol en retirant mon épée. J'ai appuyé ma main sur la blessure, mais le sang passait au travers de mes doigts. Vous étiez en train de mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire. C'était comme si je venais de tuer une partie de moi-même. Et tout se passait dans une lenteur si atroce. Vous m'avez lentement regardée et vous avez demandé : pourquoi!

À ce moment, Rukia s'entoura de ses propres bras. La suite lui était trop insupportable pour la raconter et, de toute façon, il était facile de savoir comment cela s'était terminer. Sous son masque de calme, Byakuya en plein dilemme. Il percevait très bien la peine de Rukia. Il avait déjà vu quelqu'un mourir dans ses bras et cela l'attristait qu'elle connaisse maintenant cette peine, même si, par chance, cela n'avait pas été réel. Mais il percevait également toute l'importance qu'il représentait aux yeux de Rukia. D'en sentir toute la porté lui donna le vertige. Encore une fois, il se dit qu'il en connaissant très peu sur Rukia finalement. Il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas son passé et, avec ce que Renji lui avait raconté, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir ressasser d'autres souvenirs pénibles. Mais, en ce moment même, il découvrait maintenant l'étendue de son importance pour Rukia alors qu'il ne s'était jamais conduit comme quelqu'un qui devrait mériter cette affection.

Avait-il dit affection? Oui, c'était cela qu'il sentait, cela et bien plus. Et il était content se sentir cela. De là le conflit en lui, voyant la détresse de Rukia, devait-il être déçu ou se réjouir des ses sentiments? En aucun cas, cependant, il ne pouvait la laisser ainsi. Byakuya posa une main sur son épaule.

- Rukia, dit-il, gentiment.

Cela prit du temps avant qu'elle ait la force de relever la tête. Deux sillons de larmes couraient le long de ses joues. D'un geste tendre, il fit glisser son index sur sa joue essuyant une larme.

- Ne pleure plus Rukia, c'est douloureux de te voir malheureuse.

Les yeux de Rukia s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce Byakuya lui disent une chose pareille. Muette, elle le fixa.

- Tout va bien, tu ne m'as fait aucun mal.

Il avait voulu la réconforter, mais ses paroles semblèrent avoir l'effet contraire, car de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Mais elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer, elle les laissait donc couler sans penser à les retenir.

Soudain, Rukia fit une chose à laquelle Byakuya ne s'attendait pas. Elle se mit à vaciller et tomba sur lui. Ainsi étendu sur ses genoux et sur son torse, il remarqua combien sa petite silhouette était tremblante et criait le besoin d'être libérée de sa souffrance. Il baissa son regard vers elle et enroula son bras autour de ses frêles épaules, la rapprochant pour qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Soudain, il se rendit compte que Rukia murmurait quelque chose et tendit l'oreille.

- Ne me laisser pas dormir, Nii-sama, vous aller mourir encore, ne me laisser pas dormir, pas toute seule…

Byakuya voyait très bien cependant que le sommeil la possédait déjà. Ses yeux se fermaient seuls, son esprit sombrait dans l'inconscience. Il lui avait donné assez d'énergie pour se sustenter, elle devait se reposer pour être capable d'affronter la journée de demain.

- Repose-toi Rukia, je reste près de toi.

Il attendit quelques instants et fut satisfait d'entendre de profondes et constantes respirations, elle s'était endormie. Malgré cela, Rukia agrippait ses robes désespérément. Il s'étendit à son tour, le corps de Rukia le suivit.

Incroyable, se dit-il, je se suis prisonnier de Rukia.

Un léger sourire vint trouver ses lèvres, sentant enfin son propre cœur s'apaiser à son tour, il serra davantage le petit corps contre lui.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre 14, il va me falloir travailler fort car j'ai encore quelques blocages pour le chapitre 15 -_-' (satané muse qui fait l'écriture buissonnière) et également que j'ai appris que mon corps était en train de préparer quelque chose qui serait prêt dans 9 mois ^^ Eh oui il semblerait que j'ai un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Veuillez pardonner les retards pour les nouveaux chapitres, je me donne tout de même pour mission d'en sortir un par semaine.^^<p>

Pour ce ceux qui ont remarqués, il y a une autre histoire qui évolue en même temps que celle de Byakuya et Rukia, il y a Senbonsakura et Sode no Shirayuki, les esprits des zanpakutos. Si vous aimeriez savoir comment s'est passé leur histoire a eux-aussi, je devrais publier bientôt une sorte de one-shot ou succession de petits chapitres sur leur version à eux. (NewDays c'est pour toi ^^)

Merci encore à tous pour tous les commentaires que vous avez laisser et j'aurai un plaisir fou à lire ceux que vous laisserez ;)


	15. Chaos

Je vous demande pardon à genoux pour l'immense retard de ce chapitre. (**regards implorants**) Je suis désolée, au moins la longueur de ce chapitre est tout de même appréciable. Mais a publication des prochains chapitres devraient revenir sur une base régulière, autant que faire se peut. ^^ Je sais que beaucoup attendaient ce chapitre alors je ne vous retarde pas plus. Je m'excuse encore une fois du retard et vous remercie de tout le soutiens.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 : Chaos<p>

Rukia s'éveilla doucement. Elle était heureuse d'avoir aussi bien dormi, sans rêves ni cauchemar, que du repos. Cependant, elle se sentait coincé contre quelque chose, mais c'était si chaud et réconfortant qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était collée contre Byakuya. Elle rougit sur le coup. Bien qu'elle trouva leur position un peu embarrassante, elle était si bien. Et en vérité, c'était loin d'être désagréable d'être dans ses bras. Elle avait rarement put l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Rukia pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de lui, de son étreinte protectrice ou simplement son odeur provenant de sa peau, si proche… Son souffle sur son cou lui donnait une petite chair de poule à chaque expiration, déclenchant l'image des fines lèvres sur sa peau. Mais pour un fois, Rukia ne voulait pas se sentir coupable de ses pensées. Kami, elle était dans ses bras! Et ce n'était pas un rêve pour une fois. Elle sentait ses bras protecteurs autour d'elle. Rukia se rendit compte même qu'une de ses jambes à lui s'était entrecroisée avec les siennes.

Elle releva tranquillement la tête pour regarder son visage. Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir les traits de Byakuya. Quand il dormait, ses sourcils étaient finalement relaxés, sa mâchoire n'était pas tendue, il semblait si paisible. Rukia ne savait à quel moment, mais il avait retiré les kenseikan. Ses cheveux étant libre, ils tombaient sur un côté de son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle aurait bien voulu voir tout son visage. Elle tenta de libérer son bras, mais elle réalisa assez vite que c'était impossible. Byakuya la tenait solidement par la taille, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse s'éclipser. Puis son cœur manqua un battement quand elle sentit Byakuya l'attirer à lui encore plus, rendant son étreinte encore plus sécuritaire.

Rukia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser tant elle se sentait si proche de lui. Elle se sentait entourer de son odeur en ce moment. Il lui était impossible de ne pas ressentir cette chaleur. Et cette tendre force avec laquelle il la retenait. Rukia sentie un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas sentie depuis longtemps l'envahir. Elle repensa à son enfance, lors des chaudes soirées d'été, où avec Renji et ses autres amis, ils s'endormaient tous à la belle étoile. C'était un sentiment de paix et de bien-être. Elle se sentait ainsi en se moment, grâce à lui en paix et surtout heureuse. Rukia découvrait un tout autre côté de Byakuya. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue si tendre. Elle poussa un bref soupir d'aise et elle referma les yeux.

- Pas maintenant, marmonna-t-il si soudainement qu'il la sentit sursauter légèrement.

Rukia rouvrit rapidement les yeux mais ceux de Byakuya restèrent fermés.

- Sumanai Nii-sama, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, je voulais seulement…

Sa phrase ne se termina pas. Son hésitation le rendit curieux et lui fit tranquillement ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda Rukia entre ses bras. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait souri. Elle était si jolie, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat, même qu'il aurait pu jurer les trouver encore plus vif. Il vit ses joues se teinter de rose avec un petit sourire timide et son regard se détourner promptement, comme s'il l'avait prit en flagrant délie d'admiration. Il leva un sourcil pour qu'elle termine sa phrase, mais il ne senti que son petit bras qui tentait de bouger. Il desserra son étreinte pour lui donner un peu de mouvement. Pas trop cependant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui échappe. Alors, Byakuya vit la petite main s'approcher doucement de son visage. Ses doigts se déposèrent sur son front et, en une douce caresse, elle repoussa les mèches de cheveux, dévoilant son visage au complet. Il la vit sourire à nouveau et se relaxa aussitôt, refermant ses yeux quelques secondes.

Byakuya n'avait jamais si bien dormi depuis longtemps. Était-ce parce qu'il était épuisé ou était-ce à cause de la présence de Rukia à ses côtés? Il s'habituerait rapidement à s'endormir avec elle dans ses bras chaque soir. Et ce n'était pas seulement cela. Le rêve qu'il faisait chaque soir avait changé. Normalement, il voyait Rukia au loin se promener sous les arbres en fleur et il se dirigeait vers elle. Tout se passait habituellement si lentement. À son approche, elle lui souriait mais jamais il n'avait réussis à la rejoindre avant de se réveiller. Mais durant cette courte nuit, il y avait tant de chose qui s'était passé et la rapidité avec laquelle les images s'étaient succédées, avait laissé son esprit quasiment essoufflé au réveil. Et pour être franc, il n'y avait pas que son esprit qui pantelait en ce moment. Non, tout son corps voulait se fondre contre celui de la petite shinigami.

_Byakuya parcourait les allées des jardins qu'il connaissait par cœur. Seulement, il ne semblait pas faire son trajet habituel. La lune éclairait la route devant lui. Puis, il pénétra dans une petite clairière qu'il reconnut enfin. C'est à cet endroit que Rukia et lui s'était battu ce matin. Il pouvait entendre le grondement de la chute. Seulement, ce n'est pas cela qui attira son regard. La lune illuminait chaque pétale du grand cerisier et à sa base, Rukia s'y trouvait agenouillée, comme si elle l'attendait. Elle portait un kimono qui semblait fait d'un tissu si fin qu'il moulait son corps à la perfection. Levant les yeux vers lui, Rukia lui fit un magnifique sourire et lui tendit la main, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Une chose le frappa soudain. Normalement, dès que les yeux violets se posaient sur lui, Rukia devenait toujours tendue et nerveuse mais là, elle avait l'air simplement épanouie à un point tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu en sa présence. Le cœur réchauffé par cette vision, il fit un pas vers elle. _

_Et pour la première fois, depuis plusieurs mois, Byakuya avait été capable de la rejoindre avant de se réveiller. Mais à son plus grand plaisir, le rêve ne s'arrêta pas là. Inexplicablement, Byakuya s'était retrouvé couché au sol, au pied de l'arbre, avec Rukia à moitié couché sur lui, une des petites mains caressant tendrement son torse. Il aurait dû réagir car jamais Rukia n'aurait fait une telle chose. Mais une étrange pensée traversa son esprit :_

_« Si dans ma vie, je suis rarement libre de mes décisions, qu'au moins, mes rêves soient exempt de toutes contraintes »_

_Et il avait entouré de ses bras le corps de Rukia qui avait soupiré d'aise. C'était ce qu'il voulait. C'était parfait! Puis Rukia avait levé la tête et lui avait lancé un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Un flot d'émotion le traversa et il sentit un feu longtemps oublié reprendre vie. Kami, il n'y avait pas que de l'amour et du désir dans les yeux violets. Non, il avait bien plus que cela. Quelque chose qu'il identifiait comme de la luxure? Soudain, la manche de soie de son kimono, avait gracieusement glissé de son épaule, laissant apparaître la peau pâle et douce à la lumière de la lune._

_Le souffle déserta complètement les poumons de Byakuya. La première pensée qu'il eut, ce fut qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur ce bout de chair tendre et sensible. Mais son corps n'eut pas le temps de céder à ses instincts car la seconde d'après, Rukia disparut dans un shunpo et réapparut au bord du petit lac. Elle était toujours dévêtit d'une épaule et maintenant qu'elle était debout, l'ouverture de son kimono laissait dangereusement apparaître l'apparition d'un sein. En aucun moment, Rukia ne tenta de replacer son vêtement. D'un sourire pratiquement sournois, elle leva une main et avec un geste quasiment aguicheur, lui fit signe du doigt une nouvelle fois de la rejoindre. _

_Byakuya ne sut à quel moment il s'était redressé, ni quand il avait à son tour utilisé shunpo et que ses bras avait entouré de nouveau le frêle corps de Rukia. Le sourire de bonheur de cette dernière sembla s'élargir. Byakuya sentit un doux élancement entre ses jambes comme il la pressait contre lui. Son corps réagissait si fortement à la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Et Rukia ne pouvait en aucun cas ne pas s'en douter, encore moins l'ignorer. Mais, elle ne se distança pas. Au contraire, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, de sorte qu'il n'avait eu qu'à se pencher légèrement pour gouter le baiser qu'elle lui offrait. _

_Kami! Lui qui n'avait jamais plié sentait ses genoux devenir soudain faibles et Rukia n'eut qu'à le pousser légèrement pour qu'il tombe à la renverse. Il eut le temps de voir son petit sourire coquin. Il trouva cela sexy. Ainsi couché dans les pétales de sakura, Rukia par-dessus lui, Byakuya ne voulait surtout pas se réveiller. Elle se redressa un peu et laissa glisser sa main sur son torse jusqu'à l'attache de son kimono qu'elle défit lentement, trop lentement. Il était impatient de sentir mais jamais il ne forcerait les choses. Mais Rukia le surprit encore. Elle ramena ses jambes de chaque côté de lui, le chevauchant et avec le même sourire remplit de désir, elle fit frotter son bassin contre le sien, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement de plaisir. Byakuya n'en pouvait plus. Au diable la patience et la dignité, il devait…_

Non, Byakuya n'avait vraiment pas eut l'envie de se réveiller mais il avait progressivement sentie le précieux paquet bouger entre ses bras. Et son sixième sens l'avait avertie que quelqu'un l'observait. Non pas maintenant, s'était-il dit et il avait bien tenté de reprendre le délicieux rêve où il s'était arrêter mais il n'avait pas été capable. Il s'était réveiller complètement quand il avait entendu la voix de Rukia et sa phrase se terminer en murmure de gêne. Et même s'il était déçu de ne pouvoir retourner à son rêve, le spectacle qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux était tout aussi plaisant.

Après que Rukia ait dégagé son visage et qu'elle se soit reblotie contre lui, Byakuya eut un instant peur qu'elle sente l'évident problème qu'il avait entre les jambes. Ce serait certes plus qu'embarrassant et gênant. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas que cela ne vienne rendre encore plus difficile leur relation. Il déploya des trésors de contrôler pour calmer ses pulsions. Mais ce n'était pas seulement corporel. Byakuya se rendit compte qu'à chaque fois que son esprit revenait à Rukia qui reposait tendrement dans ses bras, son cœur se mettait à battre frénétiquement et il avait toutes les misères du monde à retenir un sourire qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

Rukia s'était paisiblement rendormie dans ses bras mais lui était complètement réveillé. Avec précaution et très lentement, il se sépara du corps de Rukia et se redressa. Sa sœur ne s'étira même pas. Byakuya poussa un discret soupir. Qu'allait faire maintenant? Cette situation devenait, pour lui, de plus en plus difficile à gérer intérieurement. Rukia était tellement présente dans ses pensées que cela affectait même ses rêves. Normalement, il réussissait très bien à contrôler ses pulsions, ses désirs ou tout simplement ses émotions, mais en ce moment, tout son être criait le besoin de retourner se blottir contre cette petite source de chaleur.

Byakuya devait penser à quelque chose. Il ne pouvait faire du mal à Rukia. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il était son frère, il pouvait la protéger et veiller à son bien-être mais la pente où il s'engageait était dangereuse. Il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Byakuya sentie quelque chose se torde dans sa poitrine. Kami, pourquoi était-ce si douloureux? Il serra les dents et détourna son regard de Rukia. La mort dans l'âme, Byakuya replaça ses habits, remit son haori, son écharpe et arrangea les kenseikan dans ses cheveux. Quand il eut terminé, il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Rukia comme s'il voulait profiter de sa présence encore un tout petit peu, la regardant tendrement. Il savait qu'il devait retourner à la mission mais tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire en ce moment, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de fuir. N'importe où mais avec elle. Mais le choix n'était pas sien. Sa gorge se serra davantage.

- Vous allez bien Nii-sama, demanda soudainement Rukia avec inquiétude.

Byakuya dut se retenir pour ne pas sursauter. Depuis quand était-elle réveillée? Rukia ne devait pas le voir ainsi. Byakuya remit son masque d'impassibilité.

- Tu as bien dormi Rukia?

Ce dernière rougit rapidement mais son cœur se réjouit du comment elle avait dormi.

- H…Hai Nii-sama.

Byakuya trouva qu'il détesta ce titre ce matin. Rukia se redressa un peu.

- Nii-sama, je suis désolée pour hier soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Il aurait aimé être ce plus tard, mais il voyait la lumière poindre à l'horizon au travers du tissus de la tente et la mission n'était pas terminé. Mais il aurait tout donné pour rester avec elle.

- Le soleil se lève, je dois rejoindre les hommes, Rukia, dit Byakuya, mais prend le temps de te réveiller.

- Hai, nii-sama.

Rukia regrettait soudainement l'espace qui les séparait. Elle avait été si bien, collé contre lui. Maintenant, elle sentait comme un vide à l'intérieur.

- Aussi, rajouta Byakuya, ne te formalise pas si certains hommes de la division te…dévisagent.

Rukia fronça les soucis, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Pourquoi cela, Nii-sama?

- Renji t'expliquera, dit-il en sortant de la tente.

Durant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, Rukia regarda l'entré de la tente. Soudain, elle se claqua doucement le visage.

- Rukia, pauvre fille, qu'est-ce que tu fais là encore à rêvasser, se sermonna-t-elle.

« _Montrez lui de quoi vous êtes capable Rukia-sama. »_

- Tu as raison Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia arrangea rapidement son shihakusho et replace une xième fois ses cheveux. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir sa brosse à cheveux à porté de main. De toute façon, bien souvent en mission, il n'y avait pas vraiment de place pour la coquetterie. La première chose qu'elle remarqua en sortant fut le soleil qui se levait timide à l'horizon. Ce devrait être une bonne journée. Et, heureusement, elle s'annonçait moins grise et humide qu'hier. Plus loin, son regard fixa tout de suite l'éclat blanc du haori de Byakuya. Il discutait avec certains officiers de la sixième en regardant la forêt. Il apparaissait si inaccessible à présent. Pourtant, elle sentait encore la chaleur de ses bras. Rukia se força à détacher son regard du noble quand elle sentie une aura familière derrière elle et se retourna. Renji la regardait avec un air éberlué tout à fait risible. Elle dut se forcer pour garder son sérieux.

- Renji, c'est très impoli de fixer les gens ainsi, dit-elle, en tentant d'imiter le ton neutre de son frère.

Mais l'air de Renji ne changea pas.

- Baka! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça, s'insurgea Rukia en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête d'un bon coup de poing.

- Itai…ça fait mal Midget, dit enfin Renji, sortant de sa torpeur. Là, au moins, je sais que tu es entièrement toi.

Sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt. Renji avait fait référence à l'arrancar qui l'avait possédée. Le commentaire de son frère prenait enfin sens. Le souvenir de son cauchemar revint dans son esprit mais Rukia s'obligea à l'oublier. Non, il était vivant, elle ne l'avait pas tué. Elle voyait même du coin de l'œil la lueur de noir et de blanc du capitaine de la sixième division.

- Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, Renji, tout est redevenu normal.

Bizarrement, le rouquin éclata de rire.

- J'en doute, Midget, mais tu es là, c'est l'important.

Rukia hésita, crispant ses mains en regardant le sol.

- Renji…euh, dis-moi, hier soir, c'était si horrible que ça?

- Horrible, répéta Renji, ahuri. Rukia, c'était incroyable. Tu aurais du voir la vague de glace que tu as relâchée.

Rukia aurait bien aimé disparaître sous terre à cet instant.

- Alors j'imagine que je peux oublier ma position d'officier.

- Pourquoi, répondit Renji, dans la seconde.

- Peut-être parce que j'ai failli tuer tout le monde.

- Oui bon y a peut-être un problème à ce niveau là. Mais tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu étais possédée par ce machin para-je-sais-plus-trop-quoi. Et juste avec la puissance que tu relâchais hier, j'ai quasiment peur de me battre contre toi, même pour un entraînement.

Malgré elle, Rukia sourit, elle savait que Renji tentait de lui redonner le moral.

- Il est certain que ce serait un peu plus intéressant si tu arrêtais de retenir ta force, baka, lâcha-t-elle.

Renji poussa un soupir mais un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Et c'est pas pour te vanter midget, mais je crois que ta vague de glace a fait plus de dégâts que le bankaï du taicho. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu vas l'avoir cette promo. Viens on va rejoindre le taicho.

Renji lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et lui sourit. Cela redonna un peu de tonus au corps de Rukia et également un peu de courage.

À leurs approches, Byakuya tourna son regard vers eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de voir la douceur dans ses yeux mais aussi la confusion. Pourquoi n'était-elle plus capable de voir les yeux de son frère comme avant depuis hier soir? Elle ne voyait plus le regard froid et impassible. Non, elle avait acquis, semble-t-il, l'étrange capacité de voir au-delà. Un frisson la parcourut sous l'intensité du feu et du froid dans les yeux argentés.

L'instant d'après, le noble détourna son regard. Byakuya se tourna soudain vers la forêt et regarda le ciel. Il sembla s'assombrir malgré le soleil qui s'était levé et dans l'air, les shinigami entendirent des cliquetis d'électricités caractérisques. Dans le ciel, devant eux, une déchirure apparut et comme si c'était la gueule d'un monstre, un garganta s'ouvrit. Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil significatif à son fukutaicho et tous les deux s'envolèrent dans les airs pour accueillir comme il se devait les nouveaux arrivants. Le zanpakuto de Renji était déjà dégainé quand les silhouettes apparurent.

Ils étaient deux. Ils portaient tous les deux l'uniforme blanc des arrancar. L'un était grand et maigre, avait de loin cheveux noir et avait sur son visage un air étrangement malicieux. Son masque lui enserrait le contour de son œil droit. Ses deux longues canines accentuaient le mal qui semblait se dégager de sa personne. L'autre arrancar était beaucoup plus grand et plus imposant mais à la différence de son compagnon, son visage restait étrangement inexpressif. Des morceaux de masque lui traversaient le visage sous ses yeux et sa mâchoire comme s'il aurait porté une muselière. Le premier prit la parole.

- Capitaine, capitaine, je vois que vous m'attendiez, j'en suis flatté.

Le noble haussa le sourcil mais ne répondit rien.

- Je suis Cascabell, dit-il dans une fausse révérence, et lui…c'est Oso.

Il avait présenté son compagnon avec un total désintérêt et négligence. Mais ce dernier ne se choqua pas. En fait, c'est à se demander s'il avait compris. Il ne répondit que son nom, d'une voix trainante.

- Osoooo.

- Ok, lui c'est clair qu'il est pas tout là, chuchota Renji à son capitaine.

Byakuya fut tenté de commenter mais il garda son regard rivé sur celui qui semblait être le chef. D'instinct, il se méfiait de lui.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous présenter, dit l'arrancar, je sais déjà qui vous êtes.

- Bah, au moins, cela nous sauveras du temps, se moqua Renji.

Cascabell poussa un soudain soupir et se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Oso, tu veux bien aller t'occuper de notre ami, je crois qu'il veut jouer avec toi.

Le monstre regarda Renji, sortit son épée et cria :

- Ossssssooooooooo.

Puis il sauta sur le lieutenant. Leur combat avait commencé. Byakuya savait que Renji serait à la hauteur, il se concentra donc sur Cascabell, laissant de côté les bruyants cris d'Oso. Ce dernier le regarda pensivement, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas bon d'être lunatique face à un ennemi, dit Byakuya.

Cascabell émit un petit rire de mépris et fit un pas vers Byakuya. Instantanément, le noble sentit la tension changer complètement autour d'eux. Il se prépara mentalement. Il avait analysé rapidement les deux arrancar à leur arrivé. Si Oso était les muscles, Cascabell devait être le cerveau.

-Vous savez, Capitaine, je dois vous avouer que j'ai commis une erreur.

- Venir ici en est une.

L'arrancar eut un petit rire.

- Non, je ne faisais pas allusion à cela, la première fois que je suis venu, j'ai connu une jeune fille, elle était simplement parfaite mais son cœur était déjà pris.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il avait déjà entendu ce timbre de voix. Cascabell continua.

- Mais malgré cela, j'ai cru qu'en l'utilisant elle, je réussirais à prendre le contrôle d'une personne clé, vous capitaine.

Byakuya garda son calme malgré la révélation que l'arrancar venait de lui faire. Il tenta de garde contrôle sur ses instincts qui lui hurlaient de sauter sur ce monstre et de le punir pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Rukia.

- Tu es celui qui a pris possession de Rukia la nuit dernière. Pourtant, je croyais…

- Vous croyez m'avoir tué, coupa Cascabell, mais capitaine, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Quand vous avez donné le coup final, je séparé mon esprit de mon corps, donc vous avez anéanti une coque vide. Vous auriez pu sentir cela mais à ce moment, vous étiez un peu occuper à calmer notre jeune amie. D'ailleurs où est-elle, cette chère Rukia?

Byakuya posa sa main sur Senbonzakura, le mettant en garde.

- Tu ne la toucheras plus, pas tant que je serais encore capable de te transpercer de mon épée. Et je répéterais cette action autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire.

Étrangement, la menace de Byakuya n'eut pas l'effet qu'il avait escompté car Cascabell se mit à rire de nouveau.

- Ce qui nous ramène à mon erreur. Je l'ai choisi elle plutôt que vous. Mais je me suis raisonné, si je vous choisi vous, capitaine, je pourrai être avec elle. Je ne peux attendre pour profiter à nouveau de ses fabuleux rêves mais surtout ses cauchemars.

Le sourire carnassier de l'arrancar se fit plus prononcé.

- Je promets de prendre soin d'elle, Capitaine. Oh c'est vrai, elle, elle vous appelle « Nii-sama ».

Le sang de Byakuya se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Et avant même qu'il n'en eut conscience, son corps s'était déjà mit en shunpo et son épée, dégainée dans la seconde, rencontra celle de Cascabell.

Nullement effrayé par la rapidité et la puissance du capitaine de la sixième division, l'arrancar rendit coup pour coup. Puis soudain, alors qu'ils se séparèrent un instant, sa main se chargea de reiatsu et il griffa l'air derrière lui.

- Oh mais vous ne serez pas les seuls à vous amusez, Capitaine. J'ai apporté quelques amis.

Cascabell se mit à rire et le son de ses ricanements se fit entendre dans toute la plaine, envoyant un frisson involontaire à l'échine de plusieurs. Soudain, plus au niveau du sol, tout le long de la forêt, les shinigami purent entendre à nouveau les craquements électriques et il y eu cinq déchirures qui brisèrent l'harmonie de l'horizon. Pour chaque garganta ouvert, dix hollow sortirent et s'amassèrent lentement. Daisuke prit la place du fukutaicho, ce dernier étant visiblement un peu trop occupé pour guider les hommes. Pendant que leur taicho et leur fukutaicho se battaient contre un ennemi bien trop fort pour eux, la sixième division avait encore une mission.

- Ne cédez pas un pouce de terrain et défendez votre honneur, cria-t-il aux shinigami.

Tous s'alignèrent, prêt à abattre l'ennemi. Il était certain que leur lieutenant aurait dit, de par sa nature, quelque chose de plus inspirant mais les hommes savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Les hollows, nouvellement arrivés, hurlèrent de concert et foncèrent sur les shinigami. Dès le premier choc de hollow que rencontra sa lame, Daisuke sut que la force de ces hollows n'était en rien comparable à ceux d'hier. Ils étaient plus fort, plus rapide, plus intelligent, plus vicieux. Les assauts de ces derniers devinrent incroyablement féroces et plusieurs soldats tombèrent dès les premières minutes. Kami, ils ne tiendraient pas à ce rythme.

Daisuke tenta de garder le contrôle, de diriger les soldats et d'évacuer les blessés. Mais ce fut rapidement la débandade. Les shinigamis devinrent rapidement la cible de ces hollows trop fort. Même si la sixième avait été en surnombre au début, au rythme où les hommes tombaient, l'avantage changea de camp. Il y eu bientôt quatre hollows pour un shinigami. Daisuke pria pour un miracle à ce moment. Si la onzième n'arrivait pas dans les prochaines minutes, ils étaient perdus.

Soudain il sentit une ombre froide dans son dos. La peur lui parcourut l'échine avec un frisson. Il se retourna rapidement mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lever son épée pour parer le coup, une géante patte griffus vint s'abattre contre son flanc. Le choc lui fit quitter le sol et son souffle se coupa. Daisuke ne sut de combien de mètres il avait revolé mais quand il réussit à se remettre du vol plané, le hollow était à nouveau sur lui. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait perdu son zanpakuto dans sa chute. De plus, son bras qui avait encaissé le choc restait inerte contre le sol. La peur le saisit. Il regarda le hollow à nouveau. Que s'était-il passé? Tout s'était déroulé si vite qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réaliser et de combattre efficacement. Pourtant, alors que le monstre prenait son élan pour l'écraser, le temps paraissait si lent maintenant.

Daisuke savait qu'il allait mourir et même s'il en avait vu des batailles, il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir comment. Il le sentirait bien assez tôt de toute façon. Puis soudain, il entendit :

- Some no Mai, Tsukishiro.

Il ouvrit les yeux la seconde d'après pour voir le hollow qui s'apprêtait à le tuer être piéger dans une colonne de glace. C'était…C'était Kuchiki Rukia qui venait de le sauver! Mais en se redressant, il remarqua deux choses, la première était que la colonne de glace commençait à se fracturer car le hollow se débattait pour s'en libérer. Cela ne le tuerait pas. Mais il remarqua aussi que Rukia murmurait quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas les mots mais alors que la glace se cassait définitivement libérant le hollow fou de colère, Daisuke entendit s'élever à nouveau la voix de la jeune Kuchiki.

- Hado no 79, _Sôren Sōkatsui._

L'éclair destructeur fonça sur le hollow et avant même qu'il ne puisse se libérer de la glace complètement, le Hado le transperça de part en part, lui faisant un gigantesque trou dans la tête. Dans un dernier hurlement, le hollow disparut en poussière. Rukia poussa un bref soupir. Une chance qu'elle avait surchargé le Hado avec son incantation. Elle se retourna promptement pour voir Daisuke qui la regardait, ahuri. Elle n'avait pas fini de les surprendre, se dit-elle. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Venez Daisuke-san, pouvez-vous encore combattre.

Le vétéran se releva avec son aide en tenant son bras immobile.

- D'un côté seulement mais je suis loin de tomber.

Rukia hocha la tête puis elle se tourna vers le groupe de soldat de la sixième qui tentait encore de tenir la ligne. Sa démonstration et le puissant fracas du sort de kido avait temporairement stoppé le combat. Mais les hollows se rassemblaient à nouveau pour un second assaut.

- Shinigami, cria-t-elle, faite honneur à votre division. Je veux des lanceurs de Kido en arrière, lancez leurs tout ce que voudrez, Hado, Bakudo, peu importe, et protégez vos collègues. Ceux qui ont encore assez de force à l'avant avec moi, nous achèverons les hollows au sol.

Deux groupes se formèrent rapidement. Les premiers rengainèrent leurs zanpakuto et commencèrent tout de suite à murmurer des incantations. Les autres rejoignirent Rukia, épée prête à l'emploi. Rukia pointa son sabre vers le sol et ferma les yeux une seconde, se concentrant.

_Je suis prête Rukia-sama_

- Mae, Sode no Shirayuki.

Tout de suite, la lame prit son aspect immaculé avec son long ruban. Ceux qui n'avait jamais vu la lame blanche de près furent un instant ébahis.

- Ceux qui ont un shikaï et qui savent s'en servir, utiliser-le. S'il faut se mettre à plusieurs sur un seul hollow, nous le ferons mais un par un, ils tomberont tous.

Rukia se tourna et lança un bref regard à Daisuke avant de foncer vers les hollows avec son groupe. Le quatrième siège dut se secouer la tête avant de se concentrer sur la tâche présente. Le regard que la jeune Kuchiki lui avait lancé…on aurait dit qu'elle savait que c'était lui qui l'évaluait. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un apprenti. Non, c'était le regard d'un soldat d'expérience. Mais qui évaluait qui dans cette mission?

Les shinigami assaillants se divisèrent en trois et Daisuke concentra le feu de ceux qui étaient resté en arrière sur les hollow les plus proches, les faisant chuter au sol où ceux du front se dépêchèrent de les achever. Ce fut un concert de libération de shikaï, de Shakkahō, de Byakurai et de Sōkatsui. À quelques reprises, il vit le gigantesque pilier de glace s'élever dans les airs. Sans que les shinigami s'en aperçoivent vraiment à cause de l'intensité de la bataille, la chance tourna à nouveau de leur côté. Leurs tactiques se révélèrent efficaces et bientôt les soldats de la sixième division reprirent non seulement l'avantage mais réussirent également à tous les éliminer. Et quand le dernier hollow disparus en poussière, les soldats de la sixième poussèrent un cri de joie. Certains n'en revenaient pas encore. Quand Rukia vit qu'il n'avait plus d'autre d'hollow, elle posa discrètement un genou au sol, reprenant son souffle et remerciant le ciel. Elle avait eu si peur que son coup de tête ne marche pas et que tous les soldats se fassent exterminer, elle comprise. Puis elle entendit la voix inquiète de Sode no Shirayuki dans son esprit.

_Tout va bien Rukia-sama, nous les avons vaincus._

- Oui, poussa-t-elle dans un soupir. Merci à toi Sode no Shirayuki. Je n'aurais jamais réussis sans ton aide.

Rukia sentit son zanpakuto émettre une sorte de ronronnement content puis coupa le contact. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une main était tendue devant elle. En relevant la tête, elle vit que c'était Daisuke qui voulait l'aider à se relever malgré ses propres blessures. Elle accepta l'aide et se releva.

- Merci Daisuke-san, vous devriez aller vois Hanataro.

- Plus tard, je vais vous donner un coup de main pour arranger cette pagaille.

- D'accord.

Mais aucun des deux shinigami ne bougea alors que leurs regards montèrent vers les cieux où les combats des deux soldats élites de la sixième division se déroulaient. Rukia dut se retenir pour ne pas les rejoindre. Sa place n'était pas là. C'était leurs combats et elle ne ferait que les nuire. Pourtant elle aurait tout fait pour aider son meilleur ami et l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Byakuya savait très bien qu'il était très imprudent de laisser libre cours à ses émotions durant un combat. Mais il avait de la difficulté à garder sous contrôler sa colère et sa peur. S'il fallait qu'il échoue, il n'y avait pas que Rukia qui courrait un très grave danger, tout le Seireitei pouvait souffrir des dommages que l'arrancar pourrait causer à travers lui. Mais seulement l'image de ce monstre aux côtés de Rukia lui donnait une motivation incroyable. Il fut surpris cependant. Il ne se serait pas attendu à autant d'adresse venant d'un arrancar parasite. Habituellement, le parasite utilisait les forces de l'hôte pour se défendre autant que ses propres ressources. C'est ce qu'il avait dit à Cascabell la nuit dernière alors qu'il possédait Rukia. Ce qui laissa penser à Byakuya que l'arrancar n'était pas dans son vrai corps. Celui qu'il voyait était celui qu'il possédait, pas Cascabell lui-même. Et il fut surpris devant les capacités et l'agilité de celui que l'arrancar possédait. Il avait très certainement une facilité avec les lames.

Byakuya pouvait affirmer qu'il était meilleur que beaucoup de soldat du Seireitei dans le maniement d'une épée et Cascabell utilisait, de toute évidence, à son avantage ces capacités. Cela faisait un bout de temps que Byakuya n'avait pas eu un combat aussi soutenu. Profitant d'une inattention de la part de l'arrancar, il en profita pour tenter désarçonner son ennemi et donna un grand coup avec Senbonzakura. Byakuya réussit à faire une touche. Bon, ce n'était qu'il légère coupure sur le bras mais, au moins, cela fit disparaître le sourire d'assurance de Cascabell. Le capitaine commençait tranquillement à voir les failles dans les défenses et les attaques de l'arrancar. Au moment où ce dernier passait une seconde fois à l'attaque, Byakuya exploita ces nouvelles informations. Il bloqua d'abord le coup de son ennemi, puis faisant pivoter son poignet, il tourna sa lame et vint l'abattre contre la jambe de Cascabell. Son hakama blanc se couvrit instantanément de rouge.

L'arrancar fut repoussé et il posa tout de suite une main sur la coupure en étouffant un juron de douleur. Au débit du sang qui s'écoulait, la plaie était tout de même assez profonde et elle lui faisait perdre beaucoup de mobilité, chose qu'il trouvait essentiel contre le noble. Il s'était fait toucher encore une fois. Oui, il avait acquis beaucoup de connaissance pour combler son manque et ainsi pouvoir affronter le capitaine mais, il s'en rendait rapidement compte, le capitaine le surpassait toujours. Il le dépassait suffisamment pour faire douter le hollow sur ce combat. Il décida de passer au niveau supérieur.

- Grr, finit de jouer maintenant Capitaine, grogna Cascabell.

L'arrancar donna un coup sur leur épée pour les séparer et pointa sa lame haute vers le ciel.

- _Someter, _siffla-t-il, _Sangre cuerdas._

Cascabell fut recouvert d'un halo de reiatsu et d'un coup sec, il trancha l'air devant lui. Byakuya sut que l'arrancar était entré en résurrection. L'épée de Cascabell disparut soudainement. Son reiatsu avait changé mais Byakuya ne voyait pas en quoi avoir perdu son épée allait l'aider à gagner le combat. Mieux valait terminer ce combat le plus rapidement possible pour en finir avec cette mission. Soudain, une lumière rouge apparut dans la main de Cascabell et celui-ci visa Byakuya. C'était un cero! Le noble décida qu'il terminerait l'arrancar de la même façon qu'il l'avait éliminé la nuit d'avant, par son senka.

Byakuya entra en shunpo à pleine vitesse mais à l'instant même où il allait abattre Senbonzakura dans le dos de son adversaire, celui-ci disparut. L'avait-il vu? Impossible! Peu d'arrancar, encore moins d'hollow, pouvait le suivre à cette vitesse. Cascabell réapparut dans un sonido plusieurs mètre plus loin, toujours ce stupide sourire au visage. Byakuya se retourna vers lui et s'élança à nouveau. Mais dès qu'il entra en mouvement, un son de clochette se fit entendre. Bizarrement, cela stoppa Byakuya net dans son élan. Et quand il voulut repartir à l'attaque, son corps refusa de bouger. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore? Il avait la bizarre impression d'être entravé mais rien ne le retenait. Et malgré toute la force qu'il tentait de conjurer pour avancer, son corps ne bougea pas.

- Ah, je crois qu'on s'est fait prendre, dit Cascabell en souriant.

Soudain Byakuya remarqua une feuille d'arbre flottée devant lui puis soudainement se séparer en deux. C'est trop tard qu'il prit conscience que partout autour de lui, il y avait des filins transparent qui se croisaient, le gardant prisonnier comme un sorte de toile d'araignée. Il était pris au piège.

- Vous comprenez maintenant. Vous êtes à moi maintenant capitaine.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils et Cascabell sembla se mettre en colère.

- Avez-vous si peu de mémoire? Je prends possession d'un hôte et je ne suis fort que grâce à lui. N'est-ce pas là ce que vous m'aviez dit?

- Mais je n'ai jamais vu ni senti ces liens autour de Rukia hier soir.

- Ils ne sont visibles que pour celui qui se prend dans mes filets.

Byakuya vit d'autres filins partir du corps de l'arrancar et se diriger jusqu'aux hollow au sol mais les cordes commençait à disparaître car ils avaient tous été tué par les shinigamis. Byakuya comprit alors que c'était Cascabell qui contrôlait les hollows depuis le début. À nouveau, il tenta de forcer les liens ou encore de faire pivoter Senbonzakura afin de pouvoir les trancher mais, rien à faire, il pouvait à peine bouger. Byakuya poussa un soupir, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix…

- Chire, Senbonzakura.

Sa lame se dispersa en million de petite lame et il les dirigea en premier sur les liens qui retenaient son bras.

- Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais vous capitaine, avertit soudain Cascabell.

Mais Byakuya l'ignora. Ainsi piéger, il ne pouvait pas enfoncer profondément son zanpakuto dans le corps de l'arrancar comme celui-ci le méritait vraiment. Et cela même si l'action en elle-même n'était pas noble. Mais dès que les pétales de sakura, il sentit une violente brûlure sur son bras puis un liquide chaude couler jusqu'à sa main. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. C'était du sang! En coupant les liens, il s'était coupé lui. De plus, son bras restait immobile comme s'il était encore prisonnier des liens.

- Capitaine, capitaine, pourquoi faire la même erreur que tous les autres.

- Quelle est-elle? Demande Byakuya.

- Tenter de fuir. Je vous ai laissé trancher le lien pour que vous compreniez. Le seul moyen que vous avez de vous libérer de moi serait que je prenne possession de vous.

Cascabell ne manqua pas la grimace fugitive de dégout sur le visage de son prisonnier.

- Voyez-vous, ces liens ont fusionnés à votre corps, à votre sang et à votre âme même. C'est comme s'ils étaient devenu une partie de vous. Pour être plus exacte, je deviens une partie de vous. Quand je prends possession d'un hôte, capitaine, je deviens lui jusqu'à ce l'hôte ait complètement disparus.

Byakuya garda son calme, il devait surement avoir un moyen de se libérer de l'arrancar sans nécessairement finir charcuté. Il remarqua que, pour l'instant, le reiatsu de Cascabell se concentrait sur ses liens, il ne l'avait pas encore envahi lui ou tenté de le corrompre.

« _Maître! »_

Byakuya fut surprit un instant d'entendre son zanpakuto.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment Senbonzakura, transmit-il au samouraï.

_« Je sais maître, mais je crois que le pouvoir de cet arrancar n'est pas seulement physique, votre monde intérieur subit lui aussi cet attaque. C'est la tempête ici! »_

- Protège ce que tu peux Sen.

_« Mais cela vous laissera sans défense! »_

- Je me débrouillerai très bien seul.

Byakuya coupa le contact avec son zanpakuto et projeta tranquillement son reiatsu pour faire obstacle à celui de Cascabell et ériger des barrières pour se défendre.

- C'est futile, Capitaine.

Byakuya ne lui répondit rien, se permettant par contre de lui lancer un regard sombre.

- Malgré toutes les barrières que vous mettez contre moi, aucune ne m'empêchera d'atteindre mon but. Pourquoi? À cause des liens de sang qui sont déjà rattaché à vous. Et par ces liens, je peux vous transmettre tout ce que je veux. Pourquoi pas le froid pour commencer. _Frìo_.

Byakuya tenta immédiatement de dissimuler sa grimace et fronça les sourcils. Dans tout son corps, il sentait un froid inimaginable s'emparer de lui. Comme s'il se serait retrouvé jeté dans une eau glacé et, même quand il expira, son souffle fit de la condensation. Mais l'air autour de lui ne s'était pas refroidi. Le froid venait de l'intérieur même de ses os. Il serra les points pour éviter que ses mains ne se mettent à trembler. En vain car tout son corps était déjà secoué de petits tremblements.

- Mais je ne voudrais pas que vous mourriez de froid, chantonna Cascabell. _Fuego_.

À son grand soulagement, Byakuya sentit le froid être remplacé par une douce chaleur. Mais l'apaisement fut de courte durée alors que la chaleur augmenta encore et encore, jusqu'à devenir intolérable. Encore là, l'air autour de lui n'avait subi aucun changement. Cela venait de l'intérieur de son corps. Faux, se corrigea-t-il, cela venait des liens de Cascabell. Ce dernier éclata de rire en voyant sa grimace de douleur.

- Vous voulez quoi pour la suite, la peur, la colère, la terreur…ah oui, je sais, mon préféré. _Dolor!_

Tout son corps se tendit dans les liens sous la vague de douleur qu'il ressentit mais sa fierté l'empêcha de crier.

_« Maître »_

- Sen, murmura Byakuya entre ses dents.

_« Tenez bon maître, je fais barrage. Tant que je suis avec vous, il ne pourra jamais s'emparer de nous. »_

Le samouraï avait l'air de souffrir autant que son maître.

Durant ce temps, Renji avait finalement réussis à venir à bout de son ennemi. Oso n'avait pas pu supporter la force du rayon d'Hikotsu Taihō de Zabimaru qu'il avait pris de plein fouet. Alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil rapidement au sol, Renji vit plusieurs blessés parmi les hommes de la sixième division mais heureusement, ils semblaient avoir réussi à tuer tous les hollows que l'arrancar avait libérés. Il fut rassuré quand il vit que Rukia semblait bien portante également. Elle donnait même un coup de main pour évacuer les blessés. Le tatoué allait retourner son attention vers le ciel quand il entendit un son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu ou presque. Une plainte de douleur de la voix grave de son capitaine. Effectivement, le noble semblait en fâcheuse position, car il ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger et son corps tremblait sous le choc de la douleur. Renji ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança vers lui.

- Taicho!

- Ne t'approche pas Renji.

Malheureusement, il entendit trop tard la mise en garde de son capitaine. Soudain son élan s'arrêta d'un coup de sec et il lui fut impossible de bouger son corps. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant le son de petites clochettes dans l'air. Cascabell, qui faisait face à Byakuya, se tourna vers Renji. Ce dernier vit apparaître les liens qui maintenant le reliaient lui aussi à Cascabell.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que…

- Oh, une nouvelle prise! Je ne pensais pas avoir à me servir de toi par contre. À vrai dire, maintenant que j'ai ton capitaine, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi. Hum…sait-on jamais, tu pourrais peut-être m'être utile un autre jour. _Inconsciencia._

Instantanément, les yeux de Renji se révulsèrent et avant que sa vision ne s'emplisse de noir, il entendit quelqu'un crié son nom. C'était une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. La voix de son capitaine.

_Je suis désolé Taicho._

Il se sentit chuter et le sommeil l'emporta. Il ne sentit même pas le choc de son corps sur le sol. Byakuya ne put empêcher la chute de son fukutaicho, piégé comme il était mais il vit plusieurs membres de la sixième, Rukia en tête, se précipiter vers le lieutenant tombé. Laissant de côté la situation de Renji, Byakuya tenta de trouvé une solution. Il devait trouver un moyen de se défaire de ses liens. Les cordes spirituelles bloquaient toutes attaques de kido qu'il aurait pu envoyer à Cascabell. Et il ne pouvait pas les couper avec son zanpakuto car il ne pouvait pas bouger. Alors que Byakuya se croyait pris dans une impasse, Cascabell lui offrit la solution.

- Lâche ton arme, dès que ton esprit ne sera plus relié à ton épée, je m'emparerai de ton corps. Je te tiens maintenant alors, lâche ton arme.

- Tu es certain de vouloir que je dépose mon arme.

« _C'est risqué maître mais cela peut marcher_ »répliqua Senbonzakura dans son esprit.

- Lâche ton épée maintenant! Cria Cascabell

Byakuya se permit un fugace sourire. Pointant Senbonzakura vers le sol, il relâcha sa prise sur son zanpakuto et le laissa tomber. L'arrancar regarda l'épée tomber en savourant déjà sa victoire. S'il possédait ce capitaine, le Seireitei sombrerait. Il commença dès lors à prendre possession du corps du noble. Soudain, il sentit le capitaine prisonnier relâcher brusquement son reiatsu. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Il ne pouvait pas bouger et il avait laissé tomber sa lame. Quand l'arrancar regarda l'épée, il s'attendit à elle ce qu'elle plante dans le sol, visiblement hors d'atteinte de son maître, mais il fut figé quand la lame rentra dans la terre et disparut complètement. Toute l'atmosphère autour d'eux changea et il entendit son prisonnier parler.

- Bankaï, Gōkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi

* * *

><p>Lexique FrançaisEspagnol:

Someter, Sangre Cuerda: Soumets-toi au lien du sang

_Frìo: Froid  
><em>

__Fuego: Feu  
><em>_

___Dolor: Douleur  
><em>__

____Inconsciencia: Inconscience  
><em>___

_ps: si j'ai fait des erreurs ou des mauvaises traductions, n'hésitez pas à venir me corriger ^^_

* * *

><p>Omake<em><br>_

Byakuya: (à côté de moi) Dis-moi, mon rêve, comment se terminait-il?

Firebird: 0_0 Euh, tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin...

Byakuya: (se détourne) Que le ciel m'en préserve, ton écriture est déjà assez horrible en ce moment, j'ose à peine imaginer tes côtés artistiques.

Firebird: (le regard en coin(signe d'ennuis pour un certain noble) Oooohhh, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me demandes des détails. Est-ce que notre Byakuya-bo serait curieux?

Byakuya: (se retourne brusquement vers moi) Traîtresse, tu as passé du temps avec Yoruichi, cette Bake-neko(demon cat)

Firebird: (regard machiavélique) Voyons Byakuya-bo, si tu le demande gentiment, je pourrais peut-être t'écrire quelque chose juste pour toi.

Byakuya: O_O Bakudo no 73: Tozansho (et s'en va)

Firebird: Merde comment je vais sortir d'ici moi, laissez une review et...VENEZ ME SORTIR D'ICI!

Si vous voulez un liens pour le Bakudo: watch?v=6ff23WxD4mM


	16. In Extremis

Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre 16, comme je vous ai fais attendre longtemps, je ne vous ferais pas attendre :)

Juste pour vous dire que les autres chapitres sont complétés et que je vais les publier rapidement. Plus de longues attentes, c'est promis ^^

Bleach ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Tite Kubo (ça faisait longtemps)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16: In extremis<p>

- Bankaï, Gōkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi

Apparaissant derrière Byakuya comme si elles sortaient de son dos, les longues épées se dressèrent telles de grandes colonnes qui se dispersèrent subitement en une vague mortelle de fleurs de sakura qui fonça directement sur l'arrancar et le capitaine, les enveloppant dans sa bulle. Aucun des deux ne pouvait bouger étant donné qu'il était relié l'un à l'autre.

- Tu as perdu l'avantage dès l'instant où tu as abandonné ton épée et que tu es entré en résurrection, arrancar. Ton arrogance t'a fait perdre le combat.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tour, capitaine, demanda Cascabell, excédé.

- Si tu avais la prétention de me personnifier, tu devrais déjà connaître toutes mes attaques, mais pour l'instant, tu n'as que la mémoire de Rukia et elle n'avait jamais vu cette attaque. Et même si tu cherchais dans celle de mon fukutaicho, tu ne la trouveras pas non plus.

Byakuya laissa passer un moment. Appréciant silencieusement la perte de l'assurance grandissante de Cascabell.

- Cette forme augmente le nombre de mes lames par milliers. Elle crée une sphère composée d'innombrables fragments de ces lames qui tourne autour de mon ennemi, le faisant prisonnier. L'attaque finale vient de tous les côtés, ne laissant aucun angle mort, aucune possibilité de fuite. À la fin, la sphère s'effondre sur elle-même, oblitérant mon ennemi.

Cascabell sembla ahuri un instant.

- Mais tu es fou, cela te détruira aussi. Tu mourras en même temps que moi.

- Le devoir de protéger le Seireitei passe avant tout, répondit Byakuya qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la détermination de ce dernier.

La panique commença sérieusement à s'emparer de Cascabell, voyant la résignation du noble. Allait-il vraiment se laisser mourir? Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un shinigami aussi complexe que le capitaine. À la fois préoccupé par ses responsabilités, mais également si peu humble dans son attitude. Non, le capitaine ne bluffait pas. Il allait vraiment les tuer tous les deux. Mais, Cascabell était intelligent, il avait toujours une porte de sortie.

Soudain, Byakuya sentit le reiatsu de l'arrancar se diriger vers d'autres liens. Étant donné que toutes les autres cordes spirituelles qui restaient étaient celles des hollows et ceux-ci avaient tous été tués par la sixième division, il ne restait que son lieutenant, actuellement inconscient. Byakuya intercepta le mouvement de Cascabell et renforça sa bulle, contenant le reiatsu de l'arrancar. La surprise et la stupéfaction purent se lire sur le visage de son ennemi quand ce dernier vit les derniers liens qui sortaient de la bulle être coupés.

- Co… Comment?

- Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper.

Un sourire malsain réapparut sur les lèvres de l'arrancar.

- Ce n'est pas très intelligent, Capitaine, d'avoir bloqué ma seule porte de sortie, car maintenant, la seule personne qui me reste, c'est vous!

Byakuya se crispa instantanément sous la force de l'attaque de Cascabell. Il devait tenir jusqu'à ce que son Gōkei soit totalement chargé. Et, en même temps, il devait s'assurer que l'arrancar ne s'enfuit pas. Normalement, il était capable d'endurer la douleur, mais là, cela était dans ses limites de l'endurable. Le noble commença même à douter de lui-même quand il n'eut pas la force de retenir son cri.

ooOOOooOOOoo

- Renji-san, m'entendez-vous?

- Renji… Renji, réveille-toi baka.

Le lieutenant reconnut la voix de Rukia et celle d'Hanataro. Par kami, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Il se souvenait avoir tombé comme une masse quand il avait fait face à l'arrancar pour aller aider son…

- Taicho, s'écria Renji en se relevant d'un coup sec.

Mais il le regretta la seconde d'après, car sa vision chancela et des points de lumières blanches se mirent à danser devant lui. Rukia le soutint un instant le temps que tout se calme.

- Que s'est-il passé Rukia, demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas trop, tu t'es dirigé vers Nii-sama puis tu es tombé.

Tous les shinigami qui le pouvaient avaient leurs regards fixés vers les cieux. Là où normalement auraient dû se tenir le capitaine de la sixième division et l'arrancar se tenait une gigantesque boule de pétales meurtriers qui tournait sauvagement sur elle-même. Son souffle déserta ses poumons.

- Fuck…, s'exclama-t-il. C'est son Gōkei!

- Tu as déjà vu cette attaque, demanda Rukia.

- Non, jamais en vrai, mais je me suis renseigné, je sais ce qu'elle fait. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui cloche Renji, s'inquiéta Rukia.

Renji prit un temps pour bien regarder le spectacle destructeur qu'il avait lieu dans les airs et répondit :

- Cette sphère est techniquement impénétrable et piège sa victime à l'intérieur. Les pétales et le reiatsu combiné créent progressivement un énorme cyclone d'énergie jusqu'à ce tout explose comme un méga bombe. Rukia, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais le Taicho avait utilisé cette attaque contre l'espada qui devait t'exécuter au Hueco Mundo.

- Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu, j'étais, disons, un peu inconsciente.

- Peu importe, te souviens-tu l'état des lieux après quand tu t'es réveillée.

Les yeux de Rukia s'ouvrirent en grand. Kami, tout le haut de la tour avait été réduit à néant. Son cœur se mit à se débattre dans sa poitrine.

- Renji, dit-elle soudain, pourquoi dis-tu qu'il y a un problème?

Le rouquin fit une pause avant de répondre, espérant qu'il se trompait.

- C'est que Kuchiki Taicho n'est pas censé être dedans la sphère.

ooOOOooOOOoo

Non, Byakuya ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait trop à perdre maintenant. Cela n'aurait pas été le cas auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui, juste l'idée de disparaître sans avoir pu entendre une dernière fois sa voix ou voir son regard lui était insupportable. Non! Il ne voulait pas dire adieu à Rukia. Cependant, Byakuya avait de la difficulté à contenir les attaques de l'arrancar sur lui tout en maintenant un contrôle ferme sur son Gokei pour éviter que son ennemi ne s'échappe.

- Vous perdrez Capitaine, s'il le faut je vous ferai tout oublier, mais vous m'appartiendrez.

La voix de Cascabell se fit à nouveau malicieuse et venimeuse.

- Vous a-t-elle raconté ce qu'elle avait vu?

Les yeux de Byakuya s'agrandirent une seconde. Il sut tout de suite de quoi l'arrancar parlait. Il parlait du cauchemar de Rukia, de celui où Rukia l'avait tué.

- Ah! Oui, elle vous en a parlé. Voyons voir ce que cela donnera avec vous. Miedo del Corasun!

La vision de Byakuya devint instantanément noire, comme s'il avait fermé les yeux. La panique s'empara de lui un moment. Mais il retrouva vite son calme. Il savait plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre. Venant de l'arrancar, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas croire à ce qu'il verrait. Il devait toujours de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait et dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

ooOOOooOOOoo

Pour éviter toute confusion, Byakuya aura sa perception du rêve, mais le personnage du rêve représentant Byakuya sera appelé Kuchiki taicho.

_Tout à coup, sa vision revint et il se vit assis à son bureau de travail au manoir. C'est comme s'il voyait la scène en dehors de lui-même, comme un spectateur à son propre souvenir. L'ordre sur son bureau était impeccable, une pile pour les documents à traiter, une autre pour ceux qui étaient déjà réglés. Il aimait travailler dans le calme. Soudain, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Qui osait le déranger?_

_- Qui est-ce, demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche._

_- Suzumi, maître, la servante de Rukia-sama._

_Kuchiki taicho poussa un soupir discret._

_- Entrez!_

_La servante entra, elle semblait très nerveuse et très inquiète. Byakuya se demanda tout de suite qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Rukia car jamais il n'avait vu Suzumi aussi anxieuse. Cependant, il remarqua que Kuchiki taicho ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner, ni de relever la tête de ses papiers._

_- Alors, dit Kuchiki taicho, pressant la jeune femme. Que se passe-t-il avec Rukia?_

_- Eh bien, Kuchiki-sama, ma maîtresse est tombé malade ces derniers jours et elle n'est pas encore rétablie, cependant, elle m'a avoué aujourd'hui qu'on lui avait donné une mission plutôt dangereuse et…_

_Suzumi hésita._

_- Et, pressa Kuchiki taicho une nouvelle fois._

_- Et… je pensais que peut-être vous pourriez intervenir en faveur de Rukia pour qu'ils envoient quelqu'un d'autre._

_Kuchiki Taicho laissa planer un silence inquiétant. Byakuya, lui, savait qu'il aurait tout de suite demandé au médecin du clan d'aller la voir et il se serait arrangé par la suite avec Ukitake. Quitte à aller faire cette mission lui-même en secret si c'était possible. _

_- Non, répondit sèchement Kuchiki taicho, si elle est tombée malade, c'est qu'elle a failli à prendre soin d'elle et son devoir doit passer avant tout. Elle ira et devra réussir sa mission._

_Sur le visage de Suzumi autant que celui de Byakuya trônait une aberration totale. Ce dernier savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être si dur de cœur avec Rukia. Jamais il n'aurait pu faillir à ce point à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hisana._

_- Mais Kuchiki-sama, tenta Suzumi._

_- Ce sera tout, dit Kuchiki taicho._

_Avec résignation et tristesse, la servante se plia et s'en alla. Byakuya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dégouté de lui-même, Byakuya quitta son bureau laissant son alter ego à son travail. Il ne sut combien de temps il erra à travers les allées du manoir qui lui paraissaient horriblement ternes. Avec ce qu'il avait vu, il se demandait s'il avait pu un jour trahir Rukia à ce point. Avec un soupir, il fut forcé d'avouer que oui. Kami, c'est lui-même qui lui avait lu son ordre d'exécution. Et malgré le manque de réaction de Rukia à ce moment, il ne douta pas qu'à l'intérieur, elle fut brisée. _

_Soudain, quelque chose attira son regard. C'était Rukia qui se dirigeait vers la porte du manoir, son sac de mission à l'épaule. Byakuya fut saisi par la blancheur de sa peau qui contrastait violemment avec la couleur de son shihakusho. Sa démarche semblait également faible et chambranlante. Tout à coup, Rukia se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Byakuya resta sous le choc de voir le manque de vie dans les yeux violets. Sa respiration était également erratique. Il fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire cette expression sur son visage? Elle semblait avoir perdu espoir. Non, Rukia n'allait vraiment pas bien! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir ainsi, pas quand il avait le sentiment que Rukia elle-même savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. _

_Il entra en shunpo pour l'empêcher de partir, mais à la seconde où il crut fermer sa main sur la sienne, Rukia disparut et tout le reste d'ailleurs. La noirceur l'entoura à nouveau et quand il retrouva la vue, il vit Kuchiki taicho se promenait calmement proche de la sixième division quand un messager arriva en tout hâte devant eux. _

_- Pardonnez mon intrusion, Kuchiki taicho. Kuchiki Rukia est rentrée d'urgence au Seireitei, elle a été blessée dans le cadre de sa mission et a été conduit à la quatrième division. Unohana taicho vous demande de venir._

_Byakuya avait senti son cœur s'accélérer dès qu'il avait entendu le messager parler de Rukia. Il fut hors de lui quand il remarqua que son double ne sembla pas troublé le moins du monde._

_- Bien, dit Kuchiki taicho, toujours aussi calme. Dite à Unohana taicho que je viendrai._

_Le message partit. Byakuya était normalement calme, mais là, il aurait voulu si possible se faire violence à lui-même pour que son égo réagisse. Le décor changea une nouvelle fois, et Byakuya reconnut les murs et l'odeur d'antiseptique la quatrième division. À ce moment, Byakuya crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Unohana se tenait devant eux, un air désolé sur son visage, un corps ensanglanté recouvert d'un drap derrière elle. _

_- Je suis désolé Kuchiki taicho, dit-elle, ses blessures étaient trop profondes et son corps trop affaibli pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. C'était déjà trop tard._

_Kuchiki taicho se retourna._

_- Je vous remercie de vos efforts, Unohana taicho, je prendrai les actions nécessaires pour la rapatrier au manoir Kuchiki._

_Et avec cette phrase vide de sens et d'émotion, il s'en alla. Unohana baissa le regard en regardant le corps étendu derrière elle et poussa un long soupir rempli de tristesse._

_- Je suis désolé Kuchiki-san, j'aurais aimé que cela se termine autrement. Je sais que vous avez essayée._

_Unohana quitta discrètement la pièce. Byakuya resta seul, le cœur charcuté devant cet horrible spectacle, l'esprit soudain à la fois trop vide et trop obnubiler pour réfléchir, inconscient du monde autour de lui. N'étant nullement en contrôle de son corps, sa main s'avança et tira un peu le drap, assez pour révéler le doux visage de Rukia. Celui-ci était encore hanté par la douleur et la souffrance. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses lèvres étaient douloureusement pâles et le sang qu'elle avait sur celles-ci lui semblait trop rouge. Byakuya n'avait pas la force de retirer davantage la couverture blanche. Il n'avait pas le courage de voir la blessure qu'il aurait eu la force de prévenir. Il se sentit étrangement vide en cet instant. Aussi vide que le corps qui était allongé sur ce lit. Mais le néant qui l'envahissait ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait rien. Non, chaque souffle lui déchirait les poumons, tous ses muscles étaient tendus à se briser et son cœur semblait battre du mauvais sens. Kami, il voulait hurler. Soudain, il entendit un cri venant du couloir. C'était Renji! Il était tombé dans les bras d'Unohana taicho et il tentait par tous les moyens de retenir ses larmes. La capitaine, de son côté, essayait de le consoler._

_- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, répétait-il sans arrêt._

_- Je suis désolée Abarai-san._

_Soudain Renji se redressa, le visage envahi par la colère._

_- Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait? C'était son devoir de faire quelque chose. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait? Pourquoi…_

_Le rouquin s'en alla, quittant la quatrième division d'un pas lent. Il venait d'enfoncer sans le savoir une épée de plus dans le cœur de Byakuya. _

_- Oui, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait, dit soudain une voix qui sortait de nulle part._

_Byakuya ne répondit rien, le souffle trop douloureux pour répondre._

_- Si vous étiez intervenu pour elle, Rukia serait encore en vie. Elle a toujours tenté d'être forte pour vous, mais vous l'avez envoyé à la mort._

_La voix fit une pause._

_- Autant dire que c'est vous-même qui lui avez donné le coup de grâce._

_Cette image fut plus que ce que Byakuya pouvait en supporter et il commença à sentir ses genoux pliés sous lui. Alors qu'il sentait l'obscurité l'envahit et la douleur se répandre à tout son corps, il entendit une seconde voix._

« Maître, c'est le chaos dans votre monde intérieur, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

_Si les émotions d'un shinigamis affectaient le monde spirituel de celui-ci, celui de Byakuya pouvait bien être en train de s'écrouler. Il se sentait détruit, il se sentait pâlir et disparaître._

« Maître, non! »

_- Je suis las, Senbonzakura, dit Byakuya. Laisse-moi._

« NON! N'y croyez pas, elles sont vivantes, elles sont en sécurité avec les hommes de la division. Maître, souvenez-vous! »

_Se souvenir de quoi? Byakuya ne savait plus, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le corps sans vie de Rukia et la sensation amère et froide qui s'emparait de sa poitrine. _

« Maître, rappelez-vous, il ne faut pas y croire. Rukia-sama est en vie, elle nous regarde en ce moment. Le sentez-vous? »

Soudain, Byakuya sentit son propre reiatsu croître en force autour de lui. Oui, il se souvenait, il avait lancé son Gokei.

_« Oui, c'est ça, souvenez-vous! »_

Il avait activé son attaque pour anéantir son ennemi, Cascabell. D'un seul coup, le décor autour de lui s'évapora, la quatrième division disparut ainsi que le corps de Rukia. Quand sa vision revint, Byakuya vit qu'il faisait face à l'arrancar et qu'ils étaient dans la bulle de pétales. Il pouvait sentir à travers la furie des pétales autour de lui à quel point Senbonzakura était bouillant de rage et le samouraï avait de la difficulté à contenir son courroux. Pour une fois, se dit Byakuya, je vais lui donner satisfaction. Cascabell posa sur lui un regard suffisant.

- Oh vous avez réussi à vous libérer du rêve, dit Cascabell à la fois surpris et content. Bravo capitaine, alors comment c'était?

Byakuya laissa craquer son masque d'indifférence et la colère envahit ses traits.

- Arrancar, grogna-t-il, à nouveau, tu as commis une erreur, à nouveau, tu t'es attaqué à elle et à nouveau, tu as contrarié plus fort que toi. Senbonzakura!

À l'instant même où son Gokei se déclencha, Byakuya libéra avec force son reiatsu, repoussant d'un coup celui de Cascabell qui poussa un cri de douleur sous l'impact. La bulle de pétale s'effondra soudainement sur elle-même.

ooOOOooOOOoo

Alors que la bulle de pétale commençait à montrer des signes de dispersion, Rukia sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle ne sentait que vaguement la présence de Renji et de tous les autres shinigami présent autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas que son cauchemar se réalise. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait arriver, mais elle n'arrivait pas non plus à détourner son regard. Soudain, dans un terrible fracas, il y eut une formidable explosion. Rukia réussit à fermer les yeux sous la force de la déflagration, mais eu le temps de voir la bulle perdre sa forme. Dans son esprit, les pires cauchemars défilaient à une vitesse cuisante et tous avaient la même fin. Elle aurait bien voulu crier, mais le souffle avait déserté ses poumons. Dès que cela lui fut possible, elle reporta son regard vers le ciel. Elle sentit une joie et un soulagement immense s'emparer d'elle. Byakuya était là. Et il semblait indemne. Rukia entendit la voix un peu moqueuse de Sode no Shirayuki dans son esprit.

_« Senbonsakura n'aurait jamais blessé son maître »_

- Tu n'aurais pas pu m'en glisser un mot avant, répliqua Rukia, sans aucune colère pourtant.

Son soulagement était trop grand. Il était sain et sauf et il avait gagné. Malgré le fait qu'il était encore piégé dans les liens de l'arrancar, il était fier et droit, en vrai vainqueur. L'arrancar, lui, était en sang aux pieds du capitaine, visiblement en train de respirer ses derniers souffles. Après un dernier regard sur le noble, sa tête s'abaissa et il commença à disparaître. Tout à coup, en même temps que l'arrancar trépassait, Rukia aperçut, derrière son frère, quelque chose qui glaça son sang dans ses veines. Son cœur s'arrêta.

- NII-SAMA!

ooOOOooOOOoo

Byakuya sentit les liens qui le retenaient faiblir. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, mais il voyait les cordes partant du corps de l'arrancar qui commençaient tranquillement à disparaître. Il serait bientôt libre. Alors qu'il reporta son regard sur le champ de bataille, les hommes crièrent victoire. Byakuya repéra rapidement Rukia dans toute la cohue qui à son grand soulagement ne sembla pas avoir été blessée, peut-être seulement un peu épuisée. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le sourire de plaisir qu'il lut sur son visage le fit presque sourire à son tour. La fierté l'emplit. Elle s'était bien battue, il le savait par le regard admiratif de ses hommes ou tout simplement par le paisible reiatsu qu'elle propageait. Senbonzakura réapparut dans sa main. C'était terminé!

Soudain il remarqua que le sourire de Rukia avait disparu, remplacé par un visage effrayé et un cri muet, englouti par les hurlements victorieux des hommes de la sixième division et des résidents d'Inuzuri.

Pourquoi tu ne souris plus Rukia? Se demanda-t-il.

D'autres shinigami arboraient maintenant la même expression. Puis soudain, il vit Rukia s'élancer vers lui en dégainant Sode no Shirayuki. Renji avait tenté de la retenir, mais elle avait été trop rapide. Alors que Senbonzakura hurlait dans son esprit, Byakuya sentit trop tard le garganta qui s'était ouvert juste derrière lui. En se tournant la tête, il vit le dernier hollow qui sortait de l'ouverture à toute vitesse, mais ce dernier n'en était pas un faible niveau, Byakuya l'évaluait peut-être à un adjuchas. Le monstre arrivait trop vite, toutes griffes sorties. Kami, le monstre abaissait déjà sa main sur lui. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se mettre en position, en plus qu'il était toujours entravé par les liens même si ceux-ci étaient en train de disparaître. Byakuya serra les dents, se préparant à la vive douleur qui lui labourerait le corps. Il conjura tout de même son reiatsu pour amoindrir la force de l'impact, mais affaibli par la force qu'il avait libérée plus tôt, il savait que ce serait tout de même douloureux.

Le temps s'était brusquement ralenti. En forçant les cordes de kido pour se retourner et faire face au monstre, il vit Rukia du coin de l'œil qui fonçait vers lui, elle était encore trop loin, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'attaquer la bête avant qu'il ne soit inévitablement hors combat. Quelle honte d'être blessé à ce point-ci de la mission!

Soudain, Rukia disparut, puis réapparut devant lui au dernier instant. Elle avait fait un shunpo à l'ultime seconde et avait levé son épée pour le protéger. Le choc fut tellement brutal que la lame se brisa sous l'impact et l'élan de la bête envoya Rukia valsé au sol avec un rebond. C'était arrivé si vite que Byakuya n'avait rien pu faire avant qu'il n'eût seulement conscience de ce qui venait d'arriver. Quand il vit le corps inerte de Rukia dans la boue, il perdit toute contenance. Libérant son reiatsu d'un seul coup, son corps s'entoura d'une aura blanche particulièrement meurtrière. Le hollow disparut sous l'unique coup d'épée du capitaine de la sixième division. Après cela, il se téléporta de toute vitesse vers Rukia qui peinait à se relever.

ooOOOooOOOoo

Rukia ouvrit les yeux tout de suite. L'adrénaline pulsait encore à plein régime dans ses veines, mais le coup qu'elle avait encaissé l'avait sonné. Était-elle blessée? Elle ne savait pas trop. Quand elle avait bloqué l'attaque du hollow, tout son corps s'était engourdi et le rude contact avec le sol n'avait pas été sans douleur. Elle se redressa, tranquillement, testant la force de ses bras. Elle réprima un gémissement. Elle allait le ressentir demain, c'était certain.

Soudain, Rukia vit deux grosses gouttes rouges tomber au sol. En jetant un coup d'œil, elle réalisa que le haut de son shihakusho arborait une longue coupure en diagonale tout le long de son torse. Ce devait être la griffe du hollow. Rukia écarta légèrement les rebords déchirés et put voit une longue ligne rougissante en dessous du shitagi de son uniforme. Elle jura, la blessure passait entre ses seins. Ce serait très humiliant lorsque le médecin demanderait à la soigner. La honte la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Soudain, apparaissant tout près, Rukia perçut le reiatsu qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Réprimant un tremblement, elle conjura tout son reiatsu, le repliant sur elle-même pour tenter d'empêcher le saignement. Il ne devait pas savoir!

ooOOOooOOOoo

À la seconde où Byakuya posa le pied au sol, non loin de sa sœur, il la vit se relever tranquillement. Il tenta de tout son être de réfréner l'envie impérieuse de la prendre dans ses bras. Son propre cauchemar trop frais à sa mémoire, il ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête que ce que Cascabell lui avait fait voir n'était pas la réalité. Mais…

- Rukia!

En entendant sa voix, Rukia frissonna brièvement, ne pouvant réprimer le plaisir d'entendre les ondulations de sa voix quand il prononçait son nom. Elle se mit debout.

- Nii-Sama! Est-ce que vous allez bien? Êtes-vous blessé?

- Absurde, Rukia, c'est à moi de te poser cette question.

Comme Rukia allait répondre, Byakuya la vit grimacer et se mettre à chanceler. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, ses bras l'agrippèrent et la tinrent fermement.

-Rukia?

Rukia retint son souffle inconsciemment. Il était si puissant, si fort, mais en même temps combien doux et tendre. Comme elle aurait aimé en ce moment se laisser fondre dans son étreinte à nouveau, de humer son odeur de sakura, de pouvoir gouter ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas habituée cependant à sentir la pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Que vous arrive-t-il Nii-sama?

Il la vit grimacer une seconde fois, mais, inexplicablement, il la vit rougir la seconde suivante. Qu'avait-il fait? Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, une brève seconde puis il vit les yeux violets s'agrandirent et la rougeur de ses joues s'accentuer. Il se dépêcha de se rétracter. À son grand soulagement, Rukia put se tenir seule, mais, intimidée, elle baissa le regard. Byakuya espérait de tout son cœur qu'un jour, elle cesserait d'être effrayée ainsi en sa présence. Il étudia son reiatsu. Bien que ce dernier fût habillement contrôlé, il savait qu'elle avait mal. Il le percevait à travers son énergie. Cela se concrétisa quand il s'aperçut que du sang tachait sa main droite. En même temps que Byakuya confirmait sa crainte, Rukia posa sa main sur sa blessure au bras. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était blessée, mais elle avait préféré qu'il ne le sache pas cependant. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était plus que tolérable et Rukia estimait qu'il ne devait pas en faire de cas et s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle était une Kuchiki, elle était forte et ne devait pas s'effondrer à cause de futiles égratignures. Byakuya avait souffert bien pire quand il s'était interposé en elle et Shinso, le zanpakuto d'Ichimaru Gin, recevant la lame en pleine poitrine.

- Ce n'est rien Nii-sama, ce n'est qu'une petite coupure. Je m'en occuperais moi-même.

Byakuya se contenta de laisser échapper un soupir lourd de sous-entendus. Il remarqua aussi la lame coupée. Par chance, il savait que Sode no Shirayuki, de par son élément, avait la capacité de se régénérer rapidement.

- Va voir Hanataro immédiatement.

- Hai Nii-sama.

Comme elle se retournait vers le campement de fortune pour obéir, elle l'entendit parler à nouveau.

- Ne fait plus jamais cela, murmura-t-il, assez fort pour que seulement elle l'entende.

Elle fut figée sur place. Rukia sentait la colère non réprimée dans chacun des mots. Mais, peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient dos à dos, Rukia eut le courage de répliquer. Et elle fut fière que sa voix ne tremble pas.

- Pourquoi Nii-sama? Le hollow arrivait trop vite, vous n'auriez pas eu le temps de parer correctement sans subir de blessure. Pourquoi ne puis-je vous sauver pour une fois?

Elle se retourna. Rukia fit face à l'impressionnante stature du capitaine de la sixième division. Les cheveux noirs soyeux contrastaient avec la blancheur du haori qui flottait au vent. Il semblait la dominer par la seule force de son être. Rukia se mordit la lèvre en se souvenant de l'amère réprimande qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle était faible à ses yeux, elle n'était pas apte à se défendre et il voyait surement comme un affront que quelqu'un de faible comme elle se soit porté à sa défense. Elle laissa une seconde s'écouler.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait honte, Nii-sama, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se retourna. Sa respiration se bloqua.

- Ce n'est pas cela. C'est toi qui ne devais pas être blessé.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il dit avant de faire un shunpo vers son fukutaicho. Rukia demeura un moment fixe avant de retrouver l'usage de son corps. Avait-elle bien vu les yeux de son Nii-sama? D'ordinaire, son regard neutre ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Mais quand ses yeux avaient rencontré ce vaste gris, Rukia n'avait pu empêcher de se voir envahi par cette tourmente. Elle avait tout vu, l'inquiétude irrationnelle, le soulagement pour le pire évité, mais aussi quelque chose de plus profond auquel Rukia n'espérait plus trouver de nom. Par kami, avait-elle bien vu des larmes dans les yeux de Kuchiki Byakuya?

ooOOOooOOOoo

En pensant son bras, Hanataro regarda son amie en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Étant soigneur, il pouvait sentir dans le reiatsu la souffrance normalement caractéristique d'une blessure, qu'elle soit interne ou externe. Et malgré le fait que Rukia tentait désespérément de concentrer son énergie sur elle-même, elle ne pouvait lui cacher. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la puissance d'un shinigami car le soigneur se connectait directement au corps. Hanataro sentait très bien que Rukia avait mal et ce ne pouvait être la blessure mineure de son bras qui créait cette douleur.

- Rukia-san, je sens que vous êtes blessé ailleurs, laissez-moi voir.

Alors, Rukia émit un petit cri de surprise en resserrant la prise sur son shihakusho.

- Non!

Sa voix avait été sèche et dure. Elle se calma et se reprit. Ce n'était pas tant la blessure qui la dérangeait, c'était plutôt l'endroit où elle était.

- Écoute, Hanataro, j'ai…

Ce dernier regarda son amie hésiter et serrer davantage son bras sain sur son torse. En fait, elle tentait par tous les moyens de dissimuler sa poitrine qu'il pouvait entrevoir par son haut déchiqueté. Il rougit sur-le-champ.

- Sumimasen, Rukia-san, s'empressa-t-il de dire, je n'avais pas compris… Ano, je vais vous laisser un pansement et je vais aller soigner un autre blessé, mais je veux que vous me promettiez d'aller voir Unohana taicho dès que vous serez de retour au Seireitei. Ce serait dangereux de laisser cette blessure sans soins d'accord?

Rukia eut un sourire de soulagement qui détendit ses traits malgré sa douleur.

- Merci Hanataro, c'est promis.

Le petit médecin lui sourit à son tour et quitta la tente en prenant soin de laisser à côté de Rukia ledit pansement. S'assurant qu'elle fut seule, Rukia laissa un bref instant libre cour à sa douleur. Son corps s'affaissa de lui-même sur la couverture étendue au sol et se crispa par de petits chocs nerveux. Rukia agrippa la couverture et la serra fortement de sa main pour retenir ses plaintes de douleurs. Kami, c'était douloureux! Elle aurait bien voulu rester ainsi recroquevillée. Elle sentait sur tout le haut de son corps une brulure cuisante.

Après avoir pris de longues respirations, elle se redressa doucement et se déshabilla, découvrant l'ampleur de sa blessure. Pas surprenant qu'elle lui faisait un mal de chien. La large coupure que lui avait faite la griffe du hollow la traversait bien en diagonale le long de son torse, réplique parfaite de la déchirure qui se trouvait sur son uniforme. En retirant totalement le haut de son shihakusho, Rukia ressentit un élancement soudain de douleur et sa maîtrise sur son reiatsu vacilla. Tout de suite, le sang gicla de sa blessure et Rukia réprima un gémissement de douleur en reprenant fermement le contrôle de son énergie. Elle calma son souffle à nouveau et attrapa un linge pour éponger le sang qui s'était répandu.

- Cela m'apprendra à être téméraire et stupide, pensa-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle prit ensuite le rouleau de pansement qu'Hanataro lui avait laissé et commença à bander sa poitrine. Cependant, toute seule, elle dut avouer que ce n'était pas si facile, les bandes de gaze étaient mal ajustées à sa silhouette et si elle avait le malheur de resserrer le bandage, c'était douloureux et le sang se remettait à couler. Rukia serra les dents et tenta d'en finir rapidement.

Au final, même un soldat de la 11e division aurait pu faire un meilleur pansement, mais, au moins, cela tiendrait jusqu'à la 4e division et cela dissimulerait sa blessure aux yeux de tous. Elle se félicita d'avoir pensé à prendre des vêtements de rechange avant de partir pour la mission et prit un nouvel uniforme dans son sac. L'illusion que rien ne lui était arrivé serait encore plus parfaite. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de sortir de la tente. À peine eut-elle le temps de faire un rapide tour des environs que Rukia remarqua que le nombre de shinigami semblait avoir doublé. Elle se frotta les yeux un instant. Voyait-elle double? Alors qu'elle se tourna, elle faillit percuter un soldat. Cela prit un instant à Rukia pour se ressaisir du choc qu'elle avait ressenti sur son reiatsu et sa blessure.

- Doucement toi, je ne voudrais pas tacher mon uniforme avec toute cette boue, dit une voix que Rukia reconnut. Ce serait vraiment laid!

Elle leva le regard et vit le brassard et le collet de cuir avec les plumes au coin de l'œil. Yumichika Awasegawa! Elle avait déjà rencontré l'excentrique shinigami de la onzième division à quelques reprises lors de sorties avec Renji, Hisagi et Ikkaku.

- Yumichika-san! Mais… ah vous êtes arrivés.

- Oh Kuchiki-san, dit Yumichika, amical. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Nous sommes arrivés voilà quelques minutes. Mais je crois que c'est plus ou moins inutile maintenant.

Rukia voyait les shinigami s'assembler, ceux de la onzième en direction de la forêt et les autres de la sixième division avec leurs blessés vers le Seireitei. La mission était bel et bien finie pour eux.

- Hum, effectivement, le plus gros de la bataille s'est terminé il y a un peu moins d'une heure, répondit Rukia.

- J'en connais deux qui ne seront pas contents.

Yumichika pointa en direction de son capitaine et de son meilleur ami. Effectivement, Zaraki taicho et Ikkaku Madarame affichait une mine déçue et légèrement contrariée. Soudain, apparaissant comme par magie et marchant avec grâce, Byakuya passa à tranquillement à côté de son géant collègue. Rukia aurait pu jurer être capable de voir la tension entre les deux capitaines. Elle se douta que Byakuya dû surement dire quelque chose, car elle sentit le reiatsu de Zaraki Kenpachi piquer en réponse, mais il ne répliqua pas malgré son apparent désir de le faire.

Après cela, Byakuya se retourna à demi, jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur le champ de bataille. Mais Rukia sentit très bien les prunelles d'argent se poser sur elle. Puis le noble disparut dans un shunpo, laissant un vide soudain dans le cœur de Rukia. Elle ne savait comment expliquer le sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que son corps lui semblait plus pesant et cela à la seconde où Byakuya était parti? Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation d'être seule et perdue? Avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, Rukia vacilla. Son contrôle sur la réalité lui échappait. Par chance, Yumichika la soutint une seconde, le temps qu'elle reprenne contact avec son corps.

- Hola, doucement Kuchiki-san, est-ce que ça va?

- Oui, je suis désolée Yumichika-san, cela a été une rude bataille et peu importe ce que mon frère pourra en dire, votre aide aurait été des plus appréciable.

Yumichika hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Juste l'état de la petite shinigami l'avait convaincu. Il aurait aimé continuer sa conversation avec Rukia mais Ikkaku vint à sa rencontre.

- Tu viens Yumichika, il faut y aller, grogna-t-il, un peu frustré.

- Hum, je vous souhaite une bonne journée Kuchiki-san, nous avons une petite balade en forêt de prévue à l'ordre du jour, dit-il, sarcastique.

Yumichika parti rejoindre Ikkaku et Rukia se tourna lentement en direction du Seireitei avec les autres soldats de la sixième division qui rentraient à la maison. Rentrer à la maison! Retourner aux quiétudes de la routine. Pourquoi cette pensée lui apportait plus de peine que de joie.

ooOOOooOOOoo

Byakuya passa devant Kenpachi et son troisième siège. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Yachiru et, honnêtement, il espérait ne pas le savoir. S'il pouvait éviter de rencontrer la petite terreur rose, il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Cependant, l'expression de déception qu'il lisait sur le visage du capitaine de la onzième division était plus que satisfaisante. Byakuya aurait très bien pu passer son chemin vers le Seireitei sans dire un mot, mais il avait déjà peine à retenir son sourire.

- On vous laisse les restes, Zaraki taicho.

Il sentit le grand guerrier le suivre du regard, puis il entendit le petit rire amusé du barbare à cause de sa provocation.

- Taicho, dit Ikkaku, indigné pour son capitaine qui ne réagit pas plus que ça à cet évident coup bas.

Zaraki se tourna vers le chauve.

- Nani… Qu'est que tu fais encore là? Ils devaient tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, c'est chose faite maintenant, on a une mission à remplir. Allez!

Ikkaku partit rejoindre Yumichika et fonça vers la forêt avec les hommes pour éviter la colère de leur capitaine. Zaraki allait pour les suivre, mais il se retourna un instant pour regarder Kuchiki Byakuya partir avec sa division. Ils étaient tous un peu amochés et épuisés, mais d'après ce qu'il avait senti et entendu, la sixième division avait eu droit à toute une bataille.

- Intéressant, Kuchiki Byakuya, dit-il à lui-même avant de partir à son tour dans la forêt. Dommage qu'il n'y ait plus rien là-dedans qui vaille la peine.

À Suivre...


	17. Retour

Voilà le chapitre 17 comme promis, je sais qu'il est très court mais je vais faire une autre promesse, c'est de publier le chapitre 18 peut-être en fin de semaine. Encouragez moi, laissez une review ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 : Retour<p>

Le retour au Seireitei se fit en silence. Byakuya avait laissé à Renji le commandement de la division pour tout remballer et rentrer. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, un papillon noir l'avait informé que le Soutaicho voulait le voir immédiatement concernant la mission. Il entra dans la première division et les lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière lui. Tous les capitaines étaient là, sauf Kenpachi bien sûr et Unohana qui était à la quatrième pour soigner les soldats blessés durant la mission. Byakuya raconta les faits, les noms des arrancars responsables de l'attaque et décrit leurs pouvoirs. Il fut rapide, bref et concis, comme à son habitude.

- Bien, Kuchiki taicho, je félicite votre division pour le courage et la rigueur dont elle a fait preuve.

-Merci Soutaicho.

- En ce qui concerne votre deuxième mission, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Kuchiki Rukia?

Byakuya, mais se retint. À la seconde où il avait entendu le nom de Rukia, plein de flashs de la bataille lui étaient revenus en mémoire; quand elle avait volé au secours des enfants, la bataille avec les hommes de la division, son cauchemar et le moment où elle lui avait surement sauvé la vie.

Les images ne cessaient de revenir en boucle dans sa tête, à partir de l'instant où il avait vu apparaître la petite shinigami entre lui et le monstre, où il avait pratiquement senti l'impact dans l'air et la lame se briser, où il avait vu la ligne sanglante se projeter hors du corps de Rukia et son petit cri étouffé. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de freiner le débit auquel cette dernière séquence revenait. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait? Soudain il entendit :

- Kuchiki Byakuya!

Il rouvrit les yeux immédiatement et tenta par tous les moyens de conserver son calme.

- Tout va bien Kuchiki taicho? Demanda le Soutaicho

- Hai.

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, Byakuya tourna sa tête vers la lourde porte. Même s'il se concentrait très fort, il savait bien que rien ne passait au travers des portes de la première division. Même en sachant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de projeter son reiatsu. Il voulait seulement savoir où elle était et si elle allait bien. Mais il fut déçu de sentir son énergie bloquée à l'entrer de la salle. Conscient que tous le regardaient, il se remit droit. C'était bien une des premières fois qu'il était distrait durant une réunion.

- Pour tout ce qui concerne Kuchiki Rukia, Soutaicho, je vous ferai un rapport détaillé.

Il essaya de ne pas paniquer quand il vit le vieil homme ouvrir un œil et le regarder attentivement. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Les autres capitaines aussi s'interrogeaient. Habituellement, Kuchiki taicho ne se gênait pas pour énumérer les faiblesses d'un soldat en évaluation comme l'avait été Rukia. Et plusieurs capitaines savaient que Byakuya disait souvent que Rukia n'était pas apte à se défendre comme il se devait et qu'elle ne pouvait remplir des missions trop difficiles.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien dit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant cette mission pour que Byakuya refuse d'en parler? Peut-être ne le savait-il pas lui-même. Avec le mystère, plusieurs capitaines et même le Soutaicho voulurent plus de détails. Kami, ils avaient tous senti la forte puissance qu'ils avaient tous sentie la nuit dernière. Et avec l'hésitation du noble, certains n'avaient aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne en question.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien que vous pouvez nous dire Kuchiki taicho, grinça Kurotsuchi.

Byakuya regarda ses confrères. Le capitaine de la douzième division avait son regard inquisiteur et curieux. Kyōraku semblait amusé, Ukitake inquiet, même Yamamoto semblait vouloir en savoir plus. Que pouvait-il dire? Il laissa échapper un long soupir audible.

- Si Rukia était sous mon commandement, je lui ferais passer un examen pour être fukutaicho, j'ajouterai un entraînement pour le contrôle du bankaï et cela, dans les plus brefs délais.

Il y eut plusieurs exclamations de stupeur parmi les rangs.

- Byakuya, dit Ukitake d'une voix mal assurée, alors le reiatsu monstrueux que nous avons senti cette nuit, c'était vraiment Rukia…impossible

Byakuya ne répondit pas. Yamamoto reprit la parole, mettant terme à la discussion.

- Bien, j'attendrai votre rapport, ce sera tout Kuchiki taicho.

ooOOOooOOOoo

Renji s'occupait de coordonner les messages entre le Seireitei et le restant des hommes encore à Inuzuri ainsi que le rapatriement des blessés. Rukia, de son côté, marchait avec le reste de la division en route vers le Seireitei. Plusieurs étaient venus la voir en lui disant que c'était impressionnant ce qu'elle avait fait pour sauver leur capitaine. Rukia avait serré la mâchoire et donné un faible sourire en hochant la tête. Elle pensait totalement le contraire pourtant. Quand on vit dans l'ombre de Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji et Kurosaki Ichigo, elle trouvait normal de commencer à se faire des complexes.

Cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire de protéger quelqu'un, cela lui paraissait simplement normal. Mais si, en plus, on se faisait blesser en le faisant, cela devenait carrément pitoyable. C'était surement pour cela que Byakuya était fâché. Elle n'avait pas été assez forte, pas assez bonne. La seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé à faire c'était de se mettre entre lui et ce monstre avec l'espoir que ses forces seraient suffisantes pour tenir le coup. Mais avant même de faire ce dernier shunpo, Rukia avait su que cela allait faire mal et que ce coup de tête n'allait pas donner l'image d'une défense parfaite. Ce qui la blessait le plus, c'était que Byakuya n'avait pas apprécié, cela l'avait même peiné.

Elle s'aperçut qu'avec toutes les pensées qu'elle ressassait, ils étaient rendus au Seireitei. Le groupe se divisait, certains retournaient aux bâtiments de la sixième division, d'autres allaient à la quatrième pour recevoir ou continuer le traitement de leur blessure. Soudain Rukia sentit une immense fatigue l'envahir. Elle quitta le groupe et se dirigea vers un endroit plus tranquille. Elle avait si chaud. Elle avait l'impression que tout le haut de son corps était collé à des braises ardentes. À l'abri derrière un mur, elle s'éventa un peu avec le rebord de ses habits. En faisant cela, Rukia remarqua que malgré son contrôle avec son reiatsu, sa blessure avait continué de saigner, tachant le pansement. Et cela ne semblait pas s'améliorer.

Elle devait se rendre à la quatrième division. Rukia fronça les sourcils. Elle n'en avait pas du tout envie, ce serait long et pénible. Pourtant tout ce qu'elle désirait en ce moment, c'était de prendre un bon bain bien chaud, de se laver et de prendre du repos, beaucoup de repos. Et pour ce qui était de ses égratignures, elle était certaine de pouvoir les guérir elle-même. Sa décision était prise, elle se rendrait au manoir et s'occuperait d'elle-même, pas besoin de déranger Unohana taicho pour de petites coupures. Rukia prit le chemin du manoir, laissant le groupe de la sixième qui, bien qu'ils aient remarqué son départ, ne lui posa pas de question. Elle se dit que de toute façon le manoir était plus proche que la quatrième division.

Une tristesse l'envahit quand elle pense à sa maison. Cette demeure où elle ne faisait que côtoyer Byakuya. La vie reprenait son cours normal. Tout ce qui avait pu se passer durant la mission ne pouvait plus compter, mais comme s'il s'en était passé des choses. Byakuya s'était plus rapproché d'elle en deux jours qu'en cinquante ans. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras forts, l'avait sauvé une xième fois, avait veillé sur elle et, chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire, il l'avait embrassé. Kami, elle ressentait encore la brûlure de ses lèvres et ses genoux menaçaient de se dérober à ce souvenir. Mais le retour au quotidien signifiait le perdre. Elle sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine. Finalement, malgré toutes ses craintes et ses espoirs, elle ne pouvait espérer qu'il ressente les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Rukia resterait toujours la sœur qui ressemblait trop à sa défunte femme.

Elle sentit les larmes envahirent sa vision, mais se força à les ravaler. Pleurer ne donnerait rien. Cependant, elle se sentait si seule en ce moment. Et cette douleur sourde qui lui charcutait la poitrine, elle avait envie de courir, même si elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle avait surtout envie de fuir, de disparaître et que personne ne la retrouve jamais. Rukia aperçut enfin les portes du manoir des Kuchiki. Son orgueil la fit se redresser, réarranger subtilement son shihakusho et tenta de reprendre un peu contact avec la réalité. Elle trouva cela épuisant. Les deux gardes en faction devant l'entrée l'aperçurent et la saluèrent poliment. Elle retourna la salutation, mais sa voix n'avait aucune conviction. Elle le savait. Elle devait d'ailleurs faire peur à voir. Son visage blême, sa trop faible présence d'énergie, mais les gardes n'étaient pas là pour poser des questions et ils la laissèrent passer sans réagir. Si elle avait pu faire un shunpo pour les éviter, elle l'aurait fait avec plaisir. Rukia prit rapidement la direction de sa salle de bain. Dès qu'elle ne fut plus en vu, elle s'accota au mur un instant. Une immense fatigue la prit à nouveau.

- Prends de grandes respirations, se dit Rukia, pour elle-même. De longues, profondes et douces respirations.

Mais peu importe ce qu'elle espérait se faire croire, sa vision ne s'éclaircit pas. Le vertige la prit une nouvelle fois, la rendant nauséeuse. Le couloir semblait danser devant elle. La douloureuse brulure l'enveloppait comme une couverture trop chaude, vraiment trop chaude. Elle n'avait plus de reiatsu, plus de force. Et respirer devenait si épuisant. Rukia se dit que finalement, prendre un bain serait trop long même si elle savait qu'elle en avait désespérément besoin. Tant pis, se dit-elle. Elle pourrait toujours le prendre plus tard.

Changeant de direction, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le sommeil l'appelait si fort. Elle avait peine à garder ses yeux ouverts. Son corps semblait tout engourdi. Seul bon côté de tout cela, sa blessure ne la faisait plus souffrir. Elle imagina son lit et le bonheur qu'elle aurait à sombrer dans le noir. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte de sa chambre, Rukia posa sa main sur la porte shoji, puis soudain tout disparu. Rukia tomba au sol, laissant une traînée de main ensanglantée sur la porte. Bizarrement, elle accueillit avec bonheur cette perte de conscience, plus de douleur, plus de chaleur, plus de vertige. Elle savait que quand elle dormait, de toute façon, Byakuya viendrait la rejoindre. Dans son esprit embrumé par la fièvre, cela était logique et elle n'avait donc pas besoin de s'en faire. Ce furent ses dernières pensées lucides.


	18. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard

Chapitre 18 : Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard

Dès sa sortie de la première division, Byakuya étendit son reiatsu. Renji était à la sixième et il semblait avoir la situation sous contrôle. Il y avait encore quelques hommes au Rukongai, mais ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Toutefois, il ne trouvait pas celui de Rukia. Byakuya fit un shunpo jusqu'à la quatrième division où il savait que Rukia devait se trouver. Il tenta de se calmer, car même s'il se rapprochait du grand bâtiment et il ne percevait toujours rien. Elle devait surement dormir se dit-il, mais le doute ne le quitta pas. Dès qu'il entra, il trouva Unohana taicho et Isane fukutaicho déjà en train de veiller aux blessures de ses hommes. Heureusement, la plupart n'avaient que des blessures mineures. Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre Unohana, Daisuke l'arrêta, il avait le bras en écharpe et une mineure coupure à la tête.

- Sir, pouvez-vous transmettre mes remerciements à Kuchiki-san, elle m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, sur le champ de bataille. Pendant que vous et Abarai fukutaicho étiez occupés, elle nous a bien dirigés. Elle fera un bon shinigami, sir, si vous pouvez simplement lui transmettre nos remerciements.

Byakuya leva un sourcil devant l'éloge de son quatrième siège. Cet homme avait déjà prouvé sa valeur et il avait appris à tenir compte de ses avis.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, dit-il, neutre. _Dès que je l'aurai trouvé_… J'attendrai votre rapport dès qu'il vous sera possible Officier Daisuke.

L'homme se plia et sortit. Sa curiosité maintenant piquée, il lui tardait de lire ce que son quatrième siège aurait à dire sur Rukia. Alors que cette dernière occupait à nouveau ses pensées, Byakuya approcha le capitaine de la quatrième division qui l'accueillit avec son chaleureux sourire habituel.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusé aujourd'hui, Kuchiki taicho. Par chance, il n'y avait aucun blessé grave. Avec de bons traitements, vos hommes n'en garderont aucune séquelle.

- Bien, dit-il, tentant de freiner son impatience. Où est-elle?

C'était un échec apparemment.

- De qui parlez-vous Kuchiki-taicho?

- Rukia, elle devait se rapporter ici pour faire soigner ses blessures.

Tout de suite, Unohana perdit son sourire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réponse, Hanataro vint l'interrompre.

- Ano… Sumimasen, Unohana taicho mais j'ai regardé la liste des admissions et je n'ai pas vu Rukia-san, pourtant il était impératif qu'elle vienne se faire soigner.

Une brusque volée de reiatsu de la part du capitaine de sixième division figea tout le monde dans la grande salle. Il aurait pu hurler que cela aurait eu le même impact. Byakuya se tourna vers Hanataro. Ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué la présence du noble et il blanchit de la tête aux pieds quand il remarqua le capitaine de la sixième division.

- Pourquoi était-il impératif qu'elle reçoive des soins? Dit-il dans un ton dangereusement grave et faussement calme.

L'expression d'Hanataro changea de l'inquiétude à la peur quand il vit Kuchiki Byakuya se pencher vers lui. Le soigneur pensait s'être habitué à la puissante aura de l'héritier des Kuchiki, mais quand il avala avec difficulté, que ses genoux menacèrent de se dérober sous lui et qu'il supporta douloureusement le contact des yeux gris fixé sur les siens, Hanataro ne se fit pas prier et répondit;

- Elle… Elle avait une autre blessure plus grave, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait voir cela avec Unohana taicho.

Le regard maintenant courroucé de Byakuya se tourna vers sa collègue et la colère céda immédiatement sa place à l'anxiété quand il rencontra le sérieux visage du médecin de la quatrième division.

- Je suis désolée, Kuchiki taicho, je n'ai pas vu Kuchiki-san de la journée.

- Tsk, fut tout ce que le capitaine répondit en sortant de la quatrième division en shunpo, laissant un Hanataro défaillant et une Unohana interrogative.

Mais la seconde qui suivit, elle sembla avoir un éclair de compréhension et son sourire chaleureux revint. Qu'avait-elle compris? Tout en se téléportant à travers le Seireitei, Byakuya projeta son reiatsu à la recherche de celui de Rukia. Ne trouvant rien dans les alentours, il le projeta plus loin. Finalement, il reçut une faible réponse venant du manoir. Il prit tout de suite cette direction.

-Baka, murmura-t-il, Senbonzakura?

_Oui maître?_

- Est-ce que tu peux communiquer avec Sode no Shirayuki?

_Non, maître, la lame s'est brisée quand elle vous a protégé du dernier hollow, ce qui a coupé le contact entre votre sœur et son zanpakuto._

Byakuya jura entre ses dents et accéléra son shunpo. Il fut surpris de sentir l'inquiétude du samouraï. Arrivé à la grande porte du domaine des Kuchiki, Byakuya ralentit à peine, ignorant les deux gardes postés à l'entrée. Ces derniers ne virent qu'un éclair de noir et de blanc, mais le reiatsu qu'ils perçurent ne laissa aucun doute quant à l'identité de celui qui venait de forcer la porte du manoir. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, ahuris, se demandant pourquoi leur maître agirait ainsi contre toutes convenances. Byakuya fonçait littéralement vers l'endroit où précédemment il avait perçu le reiatsu de Rukia. Soudain une voix familière l'arrêta.

_Maître!_

- Senbonzakura, est-ce que tu sens encore son reiatsu?

Depuis qu'il était entré dans le manoir, il ne percevait plus le reiatsu de sa sœur, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de charger à travers les couloirs. Il avait une petite idée où elle était.

_Faiblement maître, mais regardez à vos pieds, il y a une odeur de sang._

Byakuya baissa son regard et se son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit des petites gouttelettes rouges le long du corridor. Il reprit sa course en suivant la piste écarlate. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il ne la trouve en tournant un coin. Rukia se dirigeait effectivement vers sa chambre, mais elle s'était effondrée à sa porte. Figé, Byakuya sentit son cœur manquer quelques battements quand il vit le corps de sa sœur adoptive étendue sur le plancher, face contre terre. Dès qu'il put respirer à nouveau, il se précipita à elle. Mettant un genou au sol, Byakuya posa une main sur son épaule. Il se surprit de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. D'un côté, il préférait que sa peau soit chaude au lieu de froide.

- Rukia? Tu m'entends? Rukia!

Byakuya se rendit compte que sa voix était frénétique. Il la prit doucement par les épaules et la retourna. Tout de suite, sa mâchoire se crispa. Il vit la petite marre de sang qui s'était répandu sur le plancher en dessous d'elle et son shihakusho était trempé autant par la sueur que par le sang. Ainsi, c'était vrai! Elle était blessée. Il put apercevoir, par le col de ses habits, les pansements mal ajustés teintés de rouge. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit? Baka, baka, baka!

Mais Byakuya sut la réponse à cette question, car, les rôles inversés, il aurait surement agi dans le même sens. Le petit corps inerte tomba dans ses bras et il la garda contre lui. Son cœur fut alors saisi par une impression de déjà vu. Oui, il avait une fois tenu une femme chère à son cœur en sentant la vie de cette dernière lui filer entre les doigts. Hisana! À l'évocation de son ancienne épouse, Byakuya sentit sa gorge se serrer davantage et émit un léger gémissement étouffé. Non, il était encore temps pour Rukia, il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour éviter de revivre ce cauchemar. Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Jamais!

Dès que Rukia se sentit bouger, elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra des yeux gris. Encore confuse, elle tenta par tous les moyens de se remémorer ses dernières minutes de lucidité avant que la noirceur ne l'ait avalée. Mais la seule chose que son cerveau enregistrait, c'était qu'elle était hypnotisée par de très beaux yeux gris pâle. Le reste était tout à fait inexistant. Mais pourquoi le regard semblait si inquiet et si désespéré? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec autant de frayeur. Rukia savait très bien que ces prunelles de cendre étaient celles de Byakuya, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la fixait si intensément ou, tout simplement, pourquoi il était là.

- Nii-sama…

Sa voix était faible et enrouée. Soudain, tout lui revint; la blessure qu'elle avait eue en le protégeant, sa décision finalement stupide de ne pas se rendre à la quatrième division et sa lutte désespérée pour atteindre sa chambre. En réalisant qu'elle était sur plancher du couloir, elle sut qu'elle avait échoué. Mais Byakuya était là, il était près d'elle et c'est tout ce qui comptait en ce moment. Elle retourna son regard sur lui.

- Nii-sama…

Elle voulait se blottir contre lui, elle voulait l'enlacer, le caresser, l'embrasser, mais son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de le fixer et tenter de lui faire comprendre.

- Nii-sama, je…

- Ne dis plus un mot, dit-il doucement sans aucune colère.

Puis elle sentit une grande main délicieusement froide se poser sur son front. Dans sa coque de chaleur, Rukia frissonna et eut l'agréable sensation d'une brise fraîche sur tout son corps. Ses yeux se fermèrent de ravissement et elle prit une grande inspiration. Cependant, la main se retira quand Byakuya vit la fugitive grimace de douleur qu'elle fit quand elle respira. Elle fut déçue du retrait du rafraichissement bienfaiteur. Byakuya la souleva doucement du sol en la portant comme une mariée. Même s'il y alla précautionneusement, il remarqua que Rukia s'accrocha plus fortement à son haori.

- Je te tiens, Rukia. Reste avec moi.

Ce n'était pas bon. Byakuya sentait que son reiatsu s'était épuisé. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'elle avait utilisé son énergie ou plutôt ce qui lui restait d'énergie tout le long de la journée pour contenir le saignement. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant la mission, Byakuya s'étonnait encore qu'elle soit consciente. Elle s'accrochait avec la force du désespoir. Cependant, il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la quatrième division, même en shunpo. Son reiatsu s'était éteint voilà longtemps, ne laissant que des relents. Et il ne pouvait attendre Unohana, le temps de la prévenir et que cette dernière arrive, il serait trop tard. De plus, de voir le visage de Rukia se crisper de douleur lui faisait mal à lui aussi.

En fait, il ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps. Il décida qu'il s'en occuperait lui-même. Il fit un bref shunpo, mais ce fut pour se rendre dans ses quartiers à lui. Dans son grand lit, il aurait plus de place pour manœuvrer. Byakuya entrouvrit la porte et la fit glisser avec son pied. Très délicatement, il déposa Rukia sur son grand lit. Dès qu'elle quitta ses bras, Rukia s'agita. Elle le cherchait faiblement avec ses mains. D'un geste vif, il sauta sur le lit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'étendre ses mains sur elle et d'y projeter son reiatsu. Elle était désespérément faible et douloureusement inerte. Il força son reiatsu pour le projeter à plus grand débit. Elle pouvait avoir toute son énergie si cela pouvait l'aider.

- S'il te plait, Rukia, reviens-moi, reste avec moi, dit-il dans un sanglot étouffé.

Byakuya se demanda s'il serait à la hauteur pour la soigner. Il était un maître dans le kido d'attaque et de défense, mais, pour soigner, il avait toujours laissé cela à d'autres, que ce soit la quatrième division ou son physicien personnel. Non pas qu'il n'était pas capable, mais… Byakuya mit ses appréhensions de côté et lui insuffla du reiatsu jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne un brin de conscience. Après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, elle se réveilla doucement.

- Rukia, tu m'entends?

Cette dernière se mit à sourire inexplicablement. Sa vision semblait encore un peu floue.

- Byakuya-Nii-sama.

Puis elle se réveilla complètement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle tenta de se relever. Byakuya fut plus rapide et il appliqua une poigne de fer sur ses épaules, empêchant son geste.

- Où suis-je?

- Ma chambre, au manoir.

Elle examina rapidement les contours de la pièce. La chambre était grande, aérée et lumineuse. Il y avait peu de décoration par contre, mis à part un mur. Il était recouvert d'une grande tapisserie représentant un paysage printanier où trônait un immense cerisier. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas menti, car partout dans la pièce flottait son reiatsu. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les mains de Byakuya au-dessus d'elle d'où émanait une douce et réconfortante énergie. Rukia sentit son cœur se faire lourd quand elle réalisa pleinement sa position. Il savait! Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle elle voyait le courroux dans ses yeux.

- Nii-sama, je suis déso…

- Chut, je sais. Seulement, ne le fais plus jamais.

Il poussa un long soupir de fatigue. Rukia ne perçut que faiblement la colère qu'il tentait de transmettre, elle sentit tout le reste par exemple; souci, inquiétude, soulagement… amour.

- Rukia, tu causerais ma mort si tu savais.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, la bouche ouverte, devant la soudaine déclaration de son frère. Le visage ahuri de Rukia fit apparaître un faible sourire sur ses traits durs.

- Je ne peux te perdre. Tu m'es trop précieuse, que deviendrais-je sans ma fierté?

Rukia sentit son cœur battre à plein régime. Il tenait à elle. Tout en lui affirmait cette vérité. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait et son corps était trop léthargique pour bouger. Ses yeux s'adoucirent et elle lui sourit. Elle trouva même la force de déplacer légèrement son bras pour aller frôler les genoux de Byakuya en une maigre tentative de caresse de réconfort. Cependant, alors que son corps recevait à nouveau du reiatsu, qu'il repoussait les ténèbres et recommençait à lutter, la douleur revenait, toujours aussi présente et lancinante. Byakuya vit ses grimaces de souffrance et sa respiration s'accélérant.

- Rukia?

- Chaud… mal…

Byakuya serra les dents. Peu importe ses incertitudes, il devait agir maintenant. Il ne supportait plus cette vision d'horreur.

- Puis-je? Demanda-t-il en désignant le rebord de ses habits trempés de sueur et de sang et son obi.

Rukia avait encore la force de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux semblait-il, mais elle approuva faiblement. Elle crut que ce serait douloureux, mais Byakuya y alla tout doucement, dénouant l'attache de son shihakusho avec souplesse. Il prit son zanpakuto qu'il mit de côté. Puis il écarta avec précaution le Gi. Byakuya laissa échapper un halètement d'horreur quand il vit le pansement qui lui couvrait la poitrine et le ventre. Sur le bandage, il y avait une longue et large ligne rouge.

- J'ai besoin d'un contact direct avec la blessure, dit Byakuya.

Désemparé un instant, il regarda sa chambre, il n'avait rien pour couper le pansement et il était certain que de le dérouler serait atrocement douloureux. Soudain, il prit conscience de Senbonzakura à ses côtés. Pouvait-il vraiment trancher le tissu sans toucher à la délicate peau en dessous? Il vit Rukia tenter de dissimuler une autre grimace de douleur. Décidé, il empoigna son épée et la sortit de sa gaine.

- Je compte sur toi Sen.

D'un geste rapide et habile, Byakuya trancha la gaze et il respira à nouveau quand il ne vit pas une nouvelle trainée rouge apparaître.

_Maître… maître?_

- Pas maintenant Sen, dit-il en déposant son arme sur le lit.

_S'il vous plait maître._

Byakuya se figea. C'était la première fois que son zanpakuto le suppliait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lame qui brillait d'une lueur désespérée.

- Fait vite alors.

Il y eut un petit silence comme si le samouraï hésitait à parler.

_Pendant que vous soignez Rukia-sama, maître, puis-je veiller sur … Sode no Shirayuki._

Byakuya comprit tout de suite ce que son zanpakuto voulait. Il reprit l'épée de Rukia qu'il avait mise de côté et la dégaina. Il fut surpris un instant en voyant la longueur de la lame puis se souvenant comme elle avait été brisée, son regard passa de la lame cassée au bandage sanglant. Byakuya émit un grognement sourd en posant la lame près de la sienne. Dire qu'elle était à peine plus grande que Shinso en ce moment.

_« Yukihime-sama_ » appela Senbonzakura.

Au début, il n'y eut aucune réponse puis la petite lame se mit à scintiller comme une flamme dans le vent. Senbonzakura appela encore une fois le zanpakuto de neige et Byakuya reconnut le ton de voix désespérée qu'il avait lui-même utilisé plus tôt en voyant le corps de Rukia étendu sur le sol. Quand la lame s'illumina pour de bon, Byakuya coupa le contact, laissant les deux esprits seuls et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il déglutit et prit une grande inspiration en soulevant le pansement. Les premières bandes furent faciles à retirer et il ne perdit donc pas de temps. Mais dès qu'il arriva aux bandes inférieures, Rukia serra les dents en prenant une douloureuse respiration. Tout de suite, Byakuya se figea. Il pouvait voir la longue blessure à travers le fin tissu.

- Rukia, murmura-t-il, c'est le dernier hollow n'est-ce pas, celui que tu t'es interposée? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Pourquoi t'es-tu sacrifié pour moi?

À ce moment, Rukia tourna le regard vers lui et il put très bien voir que sa vision était loin d'être claire.

- J'ai agi… de la même manière que vous… à l'époque. Et je… vous avais… posé la même… question.

Cette répétition des événements du Sokyoku la fit sourire. Le noble ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait trouver cela amusant toutefois. Il déglutit en voyant que du sang avait séché, collant les bandages à la peau. Cela risquait d'être douloureux.

- Rukia…

- Je sais Nii-sama, le coupa-t-elle, soudainement lucide. Tirer d'un coup.

Il la regarda ahuri un instant puis serra les dents, se forçant au calme. Il agrippa les bandes sectionnées de façon à les avoir toutes en mains et, bloquant sa respiration, il repoussa promptement le pansement. En entendant la plainte que Rukia tenta vainement de retenir, Byakuya grimaça légèrement comme s'il avait lui-même été blessé. Le corps de Rukia se mit à trembler faiblement, sous le choc. Byakuya se força à regarder le visage de la petite shinigami, refusant de regarder la blessure.

Agissant avec rapidité, il étendit les mains proches de sa peau et conjura tous les pouvoirs de kido soigneurs qu'il connaissait. La chambre s'emplit d'une lueur verte. Les tremblements cessèrent tranquillement et Rukia tomba dans une sorte de léthargie que provoquait souvent le kido. Sa poitrine continuait de se soulever et de s'abaisser au rythme de ses respirations qui semblaient s'espacer. Du moins, c'était l'impression que Byakuya avait. Et le sang coulait toujours faiblement, quoique plus doucement. Les yeux de Rukia tombèrent vagues et perdus. Soudain le sang ne coula plus. Le cœur de Byakuya fut soudain saisi d'une horrible appréhension. Il se força à garder le contrôle du kido. Avait-il trop tardé? Était-il trop tard?

- Rukia?

Elle ne répondit pas, demeurant immobile. Le souffle de Byakuya se coinça dans sa gorge.

- Rukia, réponds-moi! Prononça-t-il avec plus de force.

C'est alors que la tête de la petite shinigami tomba légèrement sur le côté et les yeux violets un peu vitreux le regardèrent.

- Nii… sama, ne criez… pas, je vous entends.

Byakuya remarqua que les bords de sa blessure se rapprochaient doucement pour se fermer. Son kido fonctionnait! Byakuya reprit assurance et poussa plus de reiatsu dans la plaie. Son cœur se calma et il se força à reprendre son impassibilité. Après presque une heure de traitement, la blessure s'était refermée doucement ne laissant qu'une longue zébrure rougeâtre qui disparaîtrait avec le temps.

Byakuya se redressa sur ses genoux et poussa un long soupir de fatigue et surtout de soulagement. Il prit une minute pour appeler un papillon noir et envoyer un message à Unohana taicho. Sans doute, Hanataro lui avait déjà fait un rapport sur la condition de Rukia mais il avait la situation sous contrôle maintenant. Elle n'était plus en danger. Cependant, juste pour en être sûr, il pria sa collègue de passer demain pour vérifier son travail. Cela tranquilliserait son esprit et apaiserait son cœur.

Il regarda un instant son travail. La blessure s'était refermée et avait finement cicatrisé. Le corps de Rukia ferait le reste. Byakuya décida de nettoyer le sang qui s'était répandu quand il avait retiré les pansements. Il fit un shunpo jusqu'à sa salle de bain privé, prit un linge et un peu d'eau et retourna à la même place, à côté d'elle sur le lit. Rukia était encore un peu dans les vapes, mais c'était dû au choc du kido, les effets allaient se dissiper dans quelques minutes. Minutieusement, il prit le linge, l'imbiba d'eau, le tordit et, tout doucement, il passa le linge sur le ventre de Rukia. Byakuya sentit son souffle se bloquer douloureusement et il avala. On aurait qu'il pouvait sentir la douce peau de Rukia sur ses mains. Elle était si jolie, si pure. Si…


	19. Soins

**Alors, c'est le grand moment, allez couchez les enfants si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Voici la conclusion de All I want of you.**

**Retrouvons Byakuya et Rukia là où tout s'était arrêté.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19 : Soins…<p>

Byakuya nettoyait toujours son ventre quand Rukia reprit contact avec son corps. Elle passa d'un état d'engourdissement à celui de totale perception. Elle sentait les doux mouvements de Byakuya comme des caresses. C'était si doux! Elle tenta de respirer normalement. Ce fut comme si elle avait perdu l'utilisation de tous ses sens sauf un. Il n'y avait plus que le toucher qui importait. Elle sentait les longues mains fines sur son estomac. L'eau fraîche lui apportait des frissons qui contrastaient voluptueusement avec le feu de ses mains.

Et il était juste à côté d'elle, si près. Rukia pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps. Elle entendit le tissu être plongé dans l'eau, être essoré puis à nouveau, des caresses rafraîchissantes sur sa peau se firent sentir. Soudain la main de Byakuya effleura son sein et elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec, réalisant qu'en ce moment, elle n'était pas en train de rêver. C'était réel! Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à la luxure de ses rêves. Que penserait Byakuya en la voyant ainsi, dénuée de toute noblesse et de pudeur? Elle tenta de dissimuler sa poitrine de son bras, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer son geste, une grande main blanche attrapa son poignet. Rukia eut un hoquet de surprise et tourna le regard vers lui.

- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher… tu es magnifique Rukia.

Rukia déglutit. Byakuya la trouvait belle! Lui qui lui donnait l'impression de ne jamais la regarder, ne jamais lui sourire, de ne jamais lui parler directement, en ce moment, Byakuya ne voyait qu'elle et Rukia pouvait le dire très clairement, toute impassibilité l'avait quitté. Il avait sur son visage une expression d'émerveillement admirative. La main qui serrait son poignet se relâcha, mais Byakuya garda la main de Rukia prisonnière et la posa sur son cœur. Elle put sentir les battements déchaînés. Ébahie, elle regarda sa main sur le haori blanc. Le toucher à cet endroit était quasiment surréel.

- Depuis le tout premier jour… commença-t-il.

Rukia releva les yeux vers lui.

- Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu à l'académie, je me suis senti attiré vers toi. Mais mon cœur était trop brisé à cette époque et chaque fois que je te regardais, c'était douloureux. Alors, je me suis fait distant et froid avec tout le monde et particulièrement avec toi. Pardonne-moi Rukia. Depuis, j'ai appris à connaître celle qui se cachait derrière l'image de ta sœur et mon cœur, malgré sa froideur, a voulu se rapprocher de toi. Plus je passais de temps en ta compagnie et plus tu faisais fondre mes barrières de glace. Mon cœur s'est réchauffé, le sens-tu? Il brûle en ce moment. J'ai tenté de rester maître de mon esprit, mais au fil des jours mon cœur me rend fou. Je ne cesse de penser à toi, même dans mes rêves et, depuis hier, je… je ne peux plus nier davantage mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime Rukia.

La petite shinigami prit une soudaine inspiration de surprise et referma main en poing, agrippant le haori. Puis Rukia tira vers elle d'un coup sec, attirant Byakuya à sa suite qui, stupéfait un instant, évita de tomber sur elle en posant ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, ce qui laissa leurs visages qu'a quelques centimètres de distance. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses joues et dans sa bouche. C'était suffisant pour lui faire perdre tout bon sens.

- Vous… vous êtes dans mes rêves aussi, réussit elle a dire. Toutes les nuits, je vous retrouve dans mes rêves.

Byakuya fut envahi d'une chaleur immense en voyant la lueur d'anticipation dans les yeux violets. Tout proche qu'ils étaient, il n'eut qu'à se pencher un peu plus pour capturer à nouveau les douces lèvres. Il sentit Rukia s'arquer légèrement vers lui pour répondre pleinement à son baiser. Il en profita pour glisser une main sous sa tête. Rukia sentit sa langue venir doucement se frotter à ses lèvres, demandant l'entrée qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle laissa sa langue explorer sa bouche et ne put retenir un délicieux son de plaisir quand elle sentit sa propre langue se mêler à la sienne.

Le baiser leur donna une impression de vertige alors que leurs langues s'amusaient à se taquiner, mais comme il se poursuivait, le baiser devint plus urgent. Et bien qu'il ait souhaité ce baiser ne finisse pas, Byakuya recula, légèrement essoufflé. Et tout ce qu'ils firent pour un moment fut de rester front contre front pour respirer. Il la regarda alors qu'il reprenait son souffle et sentit son cœur battre plus fort quand les yeux de Rukia se rouvrirent lentement pour le regarder avec tellement d'amour qu'il se sentit l'homme le plus important du monde.

Il eut un léger sourire avant l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, la faisant sourire à son tour et aussi rehausser ses joues d'une jolie teinte de rose. Il sentait le monde tourner autour de lui. C'était si bon. Comme Byakuya sentait la main de Rukia pénétrer dans son shihakusho et caresser son torse, il frissonna et rompit le baiser, sachant que si lui avait besoin d'air, ce devait être encore pire pour Rukia.

- Rukia, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?

Son corps réagissait déjà très fortement à la vision qu'il avait devant lui, alors s'il rajoutait les légers gémissements, les yeux voilés de désir et l'extase qu'il ressentait à travers son reiatsu, il devenait fou. S'il devait arrêter, c'était maintenant, après, il ne répondait plus de lui-même. D'autant plus qu'il se pensait le premier, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il avait vu trop de son sang dernièrement. Soudain, il entendit Rukia murmurer à son oreille.

- Plus… plus que ce que j'ai toujours voulu, répondit Rukia. Je vous aime.

Le désir qu'il perçut dans sa voix l'envouta totalement et le convainquit plus que jamais. Il reprit les douces lèvres dans un baiser plus doux cette fois, en même temps, il attrapa de sa main un des seins de Rukia, pressant la tendre chair entre ses doigts. Il entendit Rukia gémir fortement sous cette double attaque et sentit la petite main qui agrippait le haori se relaxer et tomber, caressant son torse pour finir sa course entre ses jambes où Rukia put sentir la puissante érection en dessous du tissu.

Une onde de chaleur et de plaisir l'envahit à cette seule sensation. C'était sa première fois, en vrai, et elle ne fut pas rebutée, au contraire, elle était curieuse. Ne sachant quel courage la possédait, Rukia se releva faiblement. La voyant faire, Byakuya vint passer un bras sous son dos pour la soutenir.

- Tu devrais rester allongé, Rukia, dit-il. Tu es encore faible.

- Non je veux…

En prenant appui, elle réussit à s'agenouiller face à lui.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Rukia, dit-il avec un ton légèrement amusé.

- Je veux vous voir, je veux vous toucher.

Les traits de Byakuya s'adoucirent et un sourire vint trouver ses lèvres et ne les quitta pas.

- Alors, touche-moi, Rukia.

Elle remonta sa main vers l'attache de son shihakusho et défit le nœud. Le gi se relâcha un peu. Elle voulait toucher sa peau. Elle voulait s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve cette fois-ci. Elle rentra les deux mains dans l'ouverture, écartant le gi et, tout en caressant la pâle peau, elle fit doucement glisser le tissu noir ainsi que le haori de ses larges épaules tout en caressant chaque muscle. Elle le sentit frissonner de plaisir sous ses doigts qui couraient sur son épiderme. Elle aura pu baver d'admiration devant ce corps si parfait. Elle s'étonna de la douceur de sa peau.

Byakuya retira complètement son gi pour ne pas être entravé. Il l'embrassa à nouveau alors qu'elle l'explorait et ses mains retournèrent sur ses seins. Il l'entendit à nouveau gémir dans leur baiser. Les doigts de Rukia descendirent sur ses pectoraux, puis tombèrent sur son ferme abdomen. Avant qu'elle n'ait réalisé ce qu'elle faisait, elle approcha sa main et caressa son membre tendu au travers du hakama. Alors, elle entendit un son qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Elle perçut le gémissement de plaisir de Byakuya et sentit son corps devenir rigide et se relaxer ensuite.

C'était grave, sensuel et incroyablement excitant. Le toucher lui était quasiment aussi plaisant que quand il la touchait. S'étonnant toujours de sa propre témérité, elle défit lentement l'attache de son pantalon et rentra sa main dans l'ouverture. Quand elle toucha à la bosse dure en dessous, elle s'étonna de la douceur de sa peau à cet endroit et elle entendit un nouveau gémissement de la part de Byakuya. Elle ne savait trop comment l'expliquer, mais le simple fait de l'entendre soupirer d'aise ainsi était suffisant pour sentir une chaleur inconnue grandir au creux de son ventre. Rukia l'embrassa, permettant à sa main de s'enrouler pleinement autour de son membre dressé et elle avala son halètement avant de laisser courir ses lèvres sur le côté de son cou.

Sa faible énergie obligea Rukia à s'étendre contre lui. Elle eut le souffle coupé sous la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. C'était extraordinaire. Ses mamelons se durcirent immédiatement sous ses pectoraux. Elle sentait son membre si dur contre son estomac, cela fit grimper encore plus la tension qu'elle sentait dans le bas de son abdomen. Byakuya fit un instant courir ses mains dans son dos, la faisant frissonner de partout. Ensuite il la releva un peu et l'embrassa passionnément.

Rukia était perdu. Même dans ses rêves, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle intensité de désir impérieux. Sa respiration était rapide, entrecoupée de gémissement qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Et malgré cette immense tension, son corps était mou. Elle ne pouvait conjurer la moindre force pour lui résister, comme si c'était possible d'ailleurs. Byakuya délaissa ses lèvres un moment pour se faire un chemin de petits baisers dans son cou, sur ses épaules, sur sa clavicule, descendant toujours plus bas. Rukia croyait qu'elle devenait folle avec tout ce qui traversait son corps. La bouche de Byakuya semblait laisser un sillon brûlant sur sa peau comme ses lèvres se dirigeaient vers sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et elle le regarda alors qu'une de ses mains remonter sa cuisse. Et même par-dessus le tissu, cela l'électrisa.

- Nii… sama…

Un gémissement coupa sa phrase quand Byakuya se pencha et embrassa un de ses mamelons.

- Rukia, ne m'appelle plus comme ça, dit mon nom.

Elle hésita. C'était devenu une seconde nature de dire Nii-sama mais dire son nom, elle ne le faisait que dans ses rêves. Son souffle se coupa comme sa bouche retournait sur ses seins, agaçant le mamelon qui se durcit encore plus puis il infligea le même délicieux traitement à l'autre. Elle sentit sa main trainer langoureusement sur sa poitrine, caresser son ventre et effleurer l'os de sa hanche.

Byakuya défit d'une main l'attache de son hakama tandis que l'autre se promenait toujours sur sa hanche. La brusque inspiration qu'elle prit était pleine d'anticipation, non de nervosité. Le vêtement prit rapidement le bord. Byakuya était assailli de toute part par la douce odeur du corps de Rukia et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de se contrôle et de resté lent. Mais, en même temps, il voulait chérir chaque moment, entendre chaque gémissement qui s'échappait de ses tendres lèvres, l'intensité de ses respirations, tous les frissons de son corps comme son plaisir montait et montait. Il était déjà dur, sentait déjà la pression et le désir qu'il croyait avoir oubliés. Son envie familière pour elle était devenue plus intense qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine rapidement. Il voulait en profiter aussi longtemps qu'il en serait capable.

Dès que la main de Byakuya se glissa entre ses cuisses, effleurant son entrée, tout le corps de Rukia s'arqua sous une onde de chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'alors. Ce fut si puissant qu'elle sentit toute force l'abandonner et elle retomba dans le lit.

- Bya… Byakuya, gémit-elle en même temps.

Elle entendit ce dernier émettre un léger râle de sa voix grave.

- Ah, Rukia, j'aime entendre ta voix dire mon nom. Tu ne peux imaginer comment je me sens en ce moment.

« _Et moi donc_ » voulut dire Rukia, mais le seul son qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fut un nouveau gémissement alors qu'un de ses doigts frottait doucement son ouverture. Byakuya était simplement dépassé par la vision qu'il avait de Rukia qui se tordait littéralement de désir devant lui. Il était stupéfait de sentir à quel point elle était déjà mouillée de désir pour lui. Précautionneusement, il rentra son doigt à l'intérieur et fut récompensé par le plus fort gémissement qu'il n'avait entendu de sa bouche.

- Ah… ah par kami… Byakuya… Bya… encore.

Ce dernier ne put retenir un léger sourire et s'exécuta. Le dos de Rukia s'arqua alors qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un simple geste lui procure autant de plaisir. Tout son corps était parcouru d'un feu brulant, mais le brasier était situé entre ses jambes. Mais cette brûlure était plus douce qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu. Byakuya accéléra le mouvement de sa main tout en continuant d'embrasser ses seins. Il vit avec satisfaction les yeux de Rukia se voiler de désir et perdre toute raison. Son gémissement se fit plus fort quand il rentra deux doigts dans son antre, conscient qu'elle devait être bien préparée pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était si humide.

Rukia sentit son corps se réchauffer à nouveau. C'était une chaleur à la fois langoureuse et douce, nullement inconfortable. Inconsciemment, Rukia se remit à caresser le membre dressé et dur sous le hakama de Byakuya. Son corps n'avait pas oublié comment le toucher lui pouvait lui procurer autant de plaisir que ce dernier lui en donnait en ce moment. À son tour, Byakuya se laissa envahir par le plaisir et Rukia put voir dans ses yeux le désir se consumer.

Alors qu'elle sentait son membre chaud et palpitant contre sa main, Rukia ne tenta aucunement de freiner son imagination. Elle n'était pas sotte. Elle savait parfaitement bien ce qui allait se passer. Et le simple fait de l'imaginer en elle la rendait complètement folle. Bien que cela lui faisait un peu peur car Byakuya était, il fallait l'avouer, assez bien construit, le plaisir et l'amour qu'elle ressentait était juste trop puissant pour être dominer par la peur. Soudain, elle vit Byaluya fermer les yeux d'extase et pousser un profond soupir sous l'effet de ses caresses. Tout de suite après, il prononça :

- Rukia…

C'en fut trop! Rukia sentait déjà qu'elle perdait la maîtrise sur son propre corps alors que son esprit était déjà déchaîné. Un éclair sembla traverser son être et elle ne put davantage contrôler ses gémissements.

- Byakuya… Bya…

- Quoi, que veux-tu Rukia, dit-il en remuant encore sa main, arrachant un autre cri sonore à Rukia.

Cette dernière avant de la difficulté à contrôler son souffle. Tout son corps brûlait. Elle avait besoin d'une libération, d'une jouissance que lui seul pouvait lui donner. Encore fallait-il qu'elle puisse parler.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Rukia, continua Byakuya, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te l'accorder.

- Je veux... je veux, haleta-t-elle. Je te veux… à l'intérieur.

- Avec plaisir.

Byakuya vint se placer au-dessus d'elle prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids, sa bouche retourna prendre d'assaut les douces lèvres. Son hakama avait disparu dans son mouvement. Sa langue tournait avec les siennes alors que les mains de Rukia, dans son dos et dans ses cheveux, l'empêchaient de se retirer même s'il l'avait voulu. Il fit bouger ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entre ses jambes et là il commença à pousser ses hanches, faisant courir son membre sur elle, tentant de savoir si elle était assez prête. Mais elle était tellement humide que son membre se glissa facilement entre ses jambes. Le dos de Rukia s'arqua en même temps qu'elle sentit son souffle se couper.

- Par kami, soupira-t-elle. Oh seigneur…

Brisant le baiser, Byakuya tenta de se rappeler comment respirer. Son corps entier tremblait sous l'effort de ne pas bouger. Il regarda les yeux de Rukia se révulser de plaisir. C'était incroyable et il n'était même pas à l'intérieur d'elle encore. Cette dernière ouvrit un peu plus les jambes pour lui donner de l'espace, ce qui eut pour effet de permettre au bout de son membre de glisser à l'intérieur. Rukia laissa échapper un petit cri. Le feu dévora son corps et elle sembla s'embraser encore plus.

Contre sa volonté, ses hanches se soulevèrent un peu, permettant à Byakuya de rentrer encore plus profond. La sensation qu'elle avait de faire remplir était incroyable, un peu étrange certes, mais pas inconfortable. En fait, à chaque petit mouvement, ses nerfs intérieurs lui envoyaient des ondes de plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Soudain elle sentit le corps de Byakuya se figer complètement. Elle le regarda.

- Rukia, dit-il de sa voix profonde. Suis-je le premier?

Apparemment, Rukia avait encore la possibilité de rougir, car ses joues s'empourprèrent en comprenant de quoi il voulait parler.

- Hai, répondit-elle tout bas.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il savait que la première fois pour une vierge était douloureuse. Il avait déjà entendu dire que quand la fine barrière était déchirée, cela causait une intense douleur. Il ne pouvait infliger cela à Rukia, pas après qu'elle ait été blessée à sa place.

- Byakuya?

La voix de Rukia était douce et tendre. Sa main parcourait son dos en de lentes caresses.

- Je… je ne veux plus te faire de mal, plus jamais, murmura Byakuya.

Sa voix était à peine audible et il avait refermé les yeux. Rukia l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Byakuya et dit :

- Tu ne me feras pas de mal, tu ne m'en as jamais fait, ni avant ni maintenant. Kuchiki Byakuya, je t'aime.

Byakuya fut saisi, l'espace d'un instant, par la profondeur des sentiments qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Rukia. Oui, il l'aimait et il la voulait sienne, pour l'éternité. Caressant sa joue, il lui fit un petit sourire. En prenant garde de ne pas bouger ses hanches, Byakuya se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il fit durer le baiser alors qu'il se remit, doucement et lentement, à s'enfoncer en elle.

Balançant les hanches, il entrait toujours un peu plus profond, encouragé par ses gémissements, le corps tendu par l'effort de ne pas tout simplement rentrer d'un coup. Kami, c'était si délicieux d'être entouré de sa chaleur. Les murs de Rukia se serraient, tentant de le repousser ou de l'aspirer, il ne savait plus trop, mais Byakuya savait qu'il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir depuis longtemps. Il ne se figea pas quand il atteint la mince barrière, mais il cessa de s'enfoncer et se releva un peu, juste assez pour voir son visage. Il avait besoin de voir combien il lui faisait mal, mais il n'y avait aucune souffrance dans les traits de Rukia.

- Je t'aime Rukia.

Puis, d'un coup, il s'enfonça en elle au complet. Le corps de Rukia se tendit et il vit la douleur dans ses yeux. Il cessa tout mouvement. Tremblant à la sensation d'être ainsi à l'intérieur d'elle, il se baissa pour baiser sa joue. Quand il regarda à nouveau ses yeux, la douleur avait déjà disparu et il n'y avait aucune trace des larmes qui l'avait terrifiée. Il n'y avait aucune souffrance dans son visage, juste de l'émerveillement comme elle murmura :

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai rêvé de ce moment, mais même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'avais jamais imaginé que cela serait si merveilleux.

Byakuya se permit de sourire.

- Je peux te promettre quelque chose de meilleur encore.

Ils commencèrent par un rythme doux et gentil, bougeant ensemble comme s'il l'avait fait des milliers de fois. Rukia bougeait son corps instinctivement comme si elle l'avait déjà fait. En fait, chaque nuit, elle pouvait dire qu'elle s'était pratiquée. C'était incroyable, l'extase qu'elle ressentait était indescriptible. Elle en voulait plus.

- Plus… vite… plus fort… Ohhh par kami, pantela-t-elle.

Byakuya avait du mal à réfléchir en ce moment. Il voyait Rukia s'épanouir sous ses assauts. Il l'avait toujours vu timide en sa présence, mais là, elle était si lumineuse, si vivante. Rukia tentait même de soulever ses hanches pour le rejoindre à chaque coup, lui permettant de s'enfoncer en elle plus profondément. Kami, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps si elle continuait comme cela. Il sentit son corps devenir plus chaud comme il changea d'angle pour rentrer en elle avec plus de force, augmentant sa vitesse légèrement.

Comme il modifia sa position, il réussit à frapper juste le bon endroit en elle pour qu'il entende Rukia gémir fortement à la nouvelle sensation. Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait au même instant, Byakuya se força à conserver cet angle, touchant à répétition le même point à l'intérieur d'elle qui fit rapidement exploser le feu qui bouillait en elle. Rukia se sentait comme si elle allait tomber. C'était vertigineux, c'était trop intense. Un instant de panique la saisit. Jamais ses rêves ne l'avaient porté aussi loin. Mais elle sentait que cela pouvait devenir encore plus, elle commençait seulement à le réaliser. Puis quelque chose la saisit tout entière. Byakuya remarqua le changement chez Rukia et le sentit également. Ses parois se resserraient sur lui. Elle était proche, lui aussi.

- Laisse-toi aller Rukia, je suis là.

Ses hanches s'enfoncèrent une fois encore, plus fort qu'avant et Rukia cria son nom comme le feu la consuma et que sa vision devint blanche.

- Byakuya!

Jamais il ne l'avait vu si belle et si vive que perdu dans la passion. Juste son cri et cette vision le poussèrent sur le rebord de l'orgasme et il se vida à l'intérieur avec un grognement. La force qui avait soutenu ses bras jusqu'ici faiblit et il tomba sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras forts pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Les bras de Rukia l'encerclèrent faiblement, le gardant contre elle. Ils tremblaient faiblement tous les deux, leurs corps encore joints.

Après un moment, Byakuya releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Rukia. Kami, il sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale sous la puissance des émotions qu'il voyait dans ses yeux et qu'il sentait dans son reiatsu tranquillement renouvelé. Rukia ferma les yeux un instant et elle vint le caresser du bout de son nez et lui baisa la joue. Sa tête retomba sur le lit et elle rouvrit ses yeux brillants de bonheur.

- Je t'aime Byakuya.

Ce dernier ne put empêcher son sourire de venir craquer son masque et de s'étendre sur sa bouche. Il l'embrassa avec passion, transmettant tout son amour et son désir qu'il pouvait enfin exprimer. Avec un ultime frisson, Byakuya se retira d'elle doucement et s'étendit à ses côtés. Mais il la garda prisonnière de ses bras et l'attira tendrement à lui, leurs corps à nouveau moulés l'un contre l'autre. Maintenant, il se refusait plus que tout à la laisser partir, ne serait- ce que pour un seul instant. Puis, il entendit la voix de Rukia.

- Tu sais, quand j'étais à l'académie, ils ne nous ont jamais montré ce genre de kido de soins.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils un instant et leva son regard vers Rukia. Ses traits se relaxèrent quand il rencontra le petit sourire en coin et les yeux remplis d'amour. Puis une chose se produisit que les murs du manoir Kuchiki n'avaient pas entendu depuis au moins un siècle, ils entendirent le rire grave et comblé de Byakuya. Rukia resta sous le choc un instant, mais se ressaisit, elle trouva cela très sexy alors que Byakuya l'approcha plus près de lui encore. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Puis Byakuya prit sa main, la baisa et plongea ses yeux d'argent dans ses prunelles violettes. Rukia sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse soudainement.

- Rukia… Épouse-moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouufff, j'ai chaud moi. ^^ C'est terminé. Vous pouvez imaginez la suite. Mais attention, à ceux qui me lisent, ne faite pas votre deuil de nos deux tourtereaux tout de suite. Une suite s'annonce (résultat d'un épilogue vraiment trop long ^^) je ne sais pas trop quand je vais la publier, je termine l'école d'ici un mois puis je vais tomber en congé. Donc en attendant, je vais travailler fort pour pondre une suite qui sera, je l'espère, à la hauteur de cette histoire.<strong>

** N'hésitez surtout pas à me laissez vos commentaire ou toute autre remarque que vous jugeriez nécessaire :) Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et aussi à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laissez un review. Ça me fait tellement plaisir. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ma muse n'a pas fini de s'amuser avec Byakuya et Rukia ^^**


End file.
